Harry Potter y el poder de dragón
by DoXy-LoveGood
Summary: Una leyenda se hará realidad para Harry en su 6 año en Hogwarts, que pasara cuando las amistades cambian, ¿podrán adaptarse las antiguas con las nuevas?...Que hará el mundo mágico frente a la desaparición de su única esperanza…grandes aventuras.
1. Sueños

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo 1: Sueños  
  
Era una noche fría y oscura en Privet Drive, pero aun asi por las calles había un niño.no mejor dicho un hermoso joven: alto de pelo negro azabache y muy desordenado ojos esmeralda intenso, caminando por las desiertas calles. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, arrastrando los pies, su cara se mantenía inexpresiva a pesar de los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de este joven. no mostraba alegría ni pena ni dolor ni felicidad, pero sus facciones mostraban el dolor y sufrimiento por el cual este joven ha tenido que pasar. Pero aun faltaba mucho para que el destino de Harry Potter se cumpliera y este no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo por mucho que lo pensara tarde o temprano tendría que luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Todo esto lo hacia ver aun mas granda lo que ya era, a pesar de sus ropas mucho mas grandes (anchas) que el, uno no podía evitar sentir respeto por el, al ver sus cara marcada por el dolor pero que aun se mantenía firme y serena.  
Apenas llevaba una semana en la casa de sus tíos muggles y esta se le había echo más larga que su vida entera. Los Dursley actuaban como si Harry no existiera no se molestaban en gritarle siquiera y aunque no es muy agradable escuchar como critican a una persona todo el día, la ausencia de maltrato hacia el lo hacia sentirse aun más solo. Sus mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger le escribían prácticamente todos los días, pero siquiera las había abierto sabia que dirían que no tenia que echarse la culpa de la muerte de Sirius y que todo estaría bien, pero lo que más le pedirían esque no se valla de la casa de sus tíos. Pero era imposible que Harry no se echara la culpa cuando de no haber sido por el Sirius jamás hubiera ido al ministerio para ayudarle.  
Para evitar pensar más todo esto pasaba casi todo el día encerrado es su pieza con sus libros de magia, prácticamente se sabia todos lo de su 5 curso de memoria por eso decidió empezar con los de su 1 curso en adelante. Pensaba en todo esto cuando llego a un pequeño parque muy lejos de la casa de sus tíos se sentó bajo un pequeño árbol y cerro sus ojos. Había pasado por lo menos 1 hora desde que se sentó en aquel árbol, se despertó do golpe al recordar donde se encontraba, miro extrañado hacia todos lados, no había nada, se decidió por volver muy a su pesar donde sus tíos, se estaba parando cuando una extraña luz en el cielo llamo su atención, miro al despejado cielo y descubrió algo que brillaba de todos los colores existentes sin parar cada vez se iba haciendo más grande hasta que de repente paro en el color gris, se quedo así por unos momentos pero después rápidamente volvió a cambiar de color achicándose o agrandándose hasta que volvió a una tamaño un poco más grande que la otra vez solo que esta vez fue de color esmeralda. Harry un poco contrariado por esto se convenció a si mismo que eso solo había sido un satélite muggle. Volvió a la casa de sus tíos sin que estos siquiera se dieran cuenta de que el había estado ausente toda la noche, subió a su habitación y se echo sobre su cama y se quedo dormido sin cambiarse de ropa. Tuvo un sueño realmente extraño en el que iba volando pero no podía descubrir en que era porque no veía nada más que las estrellas, no recordaba jamás haber volado tan bien, se dejo llevar hasta que llego a un hermoso prado en el que las estrellas se veían más brillantes pero una constelación sobresalía sobre las demás, se maldecía mentalmente por no haber tomado más atención en sus clases de astronomía, se sentó en el pasto cuando de repente un sonido como el de unas hojas pisadas por una persona, agradecido de sus rápidos reflejos saco su varita y se para dando un vuelta, su sorpresa fue increíble cuando la persona que descubrió frente a el no fue nada menos que Draco Malfoy.  
-Genial, hasta en los sueños me aparece Malfoy- dijo Harry con desagrado. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos a Malfoy.  
-Potter, para mi tampoco es una delicia, cabeza rajada- dijo Draco con asco pero sin ese aire de superioridad que suele acompañarlo.  
-Hasta en mis sueños eres insoportable Malfoy- dijo Harry dando media vuelta prefería dejar a Malfoy así ignorado, por lo menos en un sueño podría hacerlo.  
-¿Cómo que tu sueño, Potter? Si mal no lo recuerdo yo estaba placidamente volando en una cosa rara pero cómoda hasta que llegue a un prado aquí al lado hay fue cuando escuche un ruido y vine a ver- dijo Malfoy  
-Hey este es mi sue.- Harry no pudo terminar porque una idea de lo que podía estar pasando le vino a la cabeza- Malfoy, cuéntame algo, ya te uniste a los mortifagos o esperas que tu padre salga de Azkaban.  
-Para tu información, Potter mi padre ya salio de Azkaban cuando el señor Oscuro, libero a los dementores hace menos de 1 día, pero su vida era mejor en la prisión porque el señor Oscuro lo ha torturado hasta la muerte por haberte permitido huir a finales del curso pasado- dijo Malfoy con los ojos llenos de rabia y pena.  
-Guauu. sorry Malfoy no lo sabia, pero que te sirva para que te des cuenta de que Voldemort es igual con sus seguidores como con el resto, cuando no le sirves te mata- dijo Harry sin ninguna expresión visible en su rostro.  
-Eso ya lo sabia y para tu información yo nunca quise ser mortifago, esque nunca tuve otra opción así me criaron y así soy, ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo- dijo Malfoy con pena Harry noto la pena de su amigo y dijo  
-Si eso no es lo que quieres déjalo, además nadie te puede obligar y Dumbledore estaría feliz de que te unieras a nosotros- dijo Harry esperanzado de que su enemigo se fuera a su bando.  
-Ojala pudiera pero ahora mi madre quiere más que nunca que se lleve a cabo mi iniciación.- dijo Malfoy- por cierto ¿esto no es un sueño entonces?- agrego dubitativo.  
-No creo que nos podemos comunicar en sueños- dijo Harry muy seguro de lo que decía por lo que Malfoy no continúo preguntando al respecto. Conversaron toda la noche de un montón de cosas, de Quidditch, del colegio, de Voldemort, sus planes de todo. Ambos se sorprendieron de lo bien que se llevaban y decidieron seguir juntándose en los sueños. A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó de muy buen humor, pero contrario a lo que hubiera echo de no haber sido por su conversación con Draco, como lo llamaba ahora, no escribió a Dumbledore informándolo al respecto, se vistió y bajo las escaleras para desayunar. Cuando llego a la cocina descubrió que los 3 Dursley ya estaban desayunando, la dieta de Dudley ya se había solucionado ya que sus tíos le regalaron a su "querido" hijo un liposucción por su cumpleaños numero 16. Cuando este se sentó en la mesa los Dursley no hicieron nada, Harry estaba sirviéndose su leche cuando una lechuza atravesó la venta y fue directamente a el y le dejo el diario "El Profeta" y una pequeña nota. Harry ignoro la cara de los demás y abrió el diario, en el salía en primera plana un articulo sobre lo sucedido en Azkaban, lo abrió inmediatamente, se había olvidado que estaba en la cocina y con sus tíos más encima, tia Petunia se desmayo cuando vio que las fotos se movían de un lugar a otro, Dudley se escondió lo mejor que pudo bajo la mesa. Tio Vernon grito sin poder controlarse: -¡¡Que estas haciendo chico!!- grito escupiendo para todos lados y poniéndose de todos colores. -Leyendo el diario- respondió Harry lo más normal que pudo -¿Acaso los anormales como Tu tienen diario?- pregunto atónito tio Vernon -Obvio que si, o si no como nos mantendríamos informados de lo que pasa en nuestro Mundo- dijo Harry intentando controlarse- pero si les molesta lo voy a leer a otro lado- sin esperar respuesta se fue de la cocina dejando a tio Vernon sin palabras en la boca por primera vez. Subió a su habitación y se puso a leer el diario, pero después se acordó de la nota que venia con el diario decía "Vez que no mentí" Harry supo enseguida que era de Draco y se rió al ver lo rápido que era su nuevo amigo. El artículo era el siguiente:  
  
Dementores abandonan Azkaban  
  
El dia de antes de ayer, los dementores han dejado de custodiar la prisión de Azkaban para unirse definidamente Al-Que-Ni-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, dejando en libertad a todos los mortifagos más peligrosos. Este hecho fue intentado  
de ocultar por nuestro ministro de magia que no ha parado de cometer errores desde el año pasado cuando intento ocultar la verdad del regreso del señor oscuro, quitándole la orden de Merlín de primera clase al señor Albus Dumbledore y difamando en contra del señor Harry Potter que intento durante todo su 5 año en Hogwarts hacer entender a la comunidad mágica del  
peligro que corría al no aceptar la verdad. El señor ministro ha pedido disculpas a ambos, pero su popularidad ha disminuido bastante durante estos  
meses, a pesar de que no ha habido grandes ataques, este hecho ha de suponer la renuncia al cargo de ministro de Cornelius Fudge. El paradero de  
los dementores no se ha determinado todavía, pero los aurores mejor calificados se encuentran un su búsqueda. Por eso es importante alertar a toda la comunidad mágica y informarles que lo mejor esque no abandones su hogares hasta que la seguridad vulva a Inglaterra. Los muggles también han sido alertado, a pesar de que no los pueden ver si los pueden sentir y al  
igual pueden se besados por uno de ellos. Aun no se sabe cual será la versión que se les dará a ellos. Pero es de esperarse que nuestro ministro  
actué rápida y eficazmente esta vez.  
Rita Skeeter, "El Profeta"  
  
-Guuau- dijo Harry esto confirmaba que de verdad se podía comunicar con Draco Malfoy a través de los sueños. Toda la primera semana de vacaciones fue un infierno para Harry, seguia sin ver las cartas de sus amigos y si no fuera porque se junto todas las noches con Draco en sus sueños realmente estaría cayendo en una terrible depresión, los deseos que tenia por juntarse con Draco en las noches le prohibían soñar con la muerte de su padrino. Durante las tardes leía sus libros y también encargo vía lechuza unos libros de encantamientos avanzados y uno sobre las estrellas, realmente le interesaba averiguar que constelación era esa que vio la primera noche que se reunió con Draco. Los días pasaban lentos, pero pronto llego el 30 de Julio Harry llevaba prácticamente un mes con los Dursley y ya no aguantaba más en esa casa, no le importaba la profecía ni que tenia que estar cerca de su insoportable tia, quería salir de ahí aunque sea por el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día se acostó temprano para juntarse con Draco, con la esperanza de que este también lo hiciera. Llevaba solo media hora esperando cuando llego.  
-¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!- dijo Draco apareciendo detrás de unos árboles sin que Harry se diera cuenta pero al ver la cara de su nuevo amigo Draco pronto agrego- ¿Y esa cara porque amigo?  
-Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Esque no me emociona mucho despertarme y aparentar que no existo, ¿sabes? Es humillante.  
-Ahh. pero eso tiene solución- dijo Draco con una sonrisa que le salía desde adentro- Igual te lo iba a proponer una de estas noches pero visto que ahora e vez más débil, Potter- dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo reír a Harry- esque veras me preguntaba si querías salir con migo uno de estos días, me refiero a en realidad- agrego al ver la cara de Harry- ¿Te gustaría ir al Callejón Diagon mañana?  
-Ehh. Harry parecía dudarlo ¿y que pasaba si era una emboscada? ¿si los mortifagos lo esperaban a la entrada del callejón? Pero al ver la cara de su amigo decidió tomar el riesgo sin importarle la opinión de nadie más que la de ellos dos- Bueno nos juntamos en el callejón a las 3 mañana o ¿no?  
-No creerás que me paseare por el callejón Diagon si tu andas en esa pinta, me harías mala fama. no vamos a juntarnos en Gringots tu sacaras dinero lo cambiaras por esas cosas muggles y nos vamos a arreglar tu pinta urgentemente- dijo Draco muy burlón. Harry se largo a reír jamás pensó en pasaría su cumpleaños con Draco Malfoy su eterno enemigo. Estuvieron toda la noche hablando de lo que harían mañana, Harry se iría sin decir nada hasta el Londres como un muggle, no quiso tomar el autobusdiurno por miedo a que Dumbledore se enterara, aunque estaba seguro que este tenía otros medios, prefería no correr riesgos. Draco se iría directamente con polvos Flú, su madre pasaba todo el día tomando así que no se daría cuanta. Ninguno se pregunto que harían si se encontraban con alguien en el callejón Diagon. 


	2. Un cumpleaños diferente

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo 2: Un cumpleaños diferente  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó de muy buen ánimo y encontró 5 lechuzas a los pies de su cama tomo las cartas y los regalos y los guardo sin verlos. No le gustaba que lo traten con pena y lastima, por eso le gustaba estar con Draco, el no lo trataba con pena ni lastima sino como a uno más, y eso es lo que Harry siempre quizo ser uno más. Ron y Hermione eran sus amigos desde que el tenia 11 años, pero jamás fueron capaces de tratarlo como a uno más, Harry sentía a Draco como a su hermano. Se vistió y bajo las escaleras en el mayor silencio posible para no despertar a sus tíos. Salio de la casa y se dio cuenta por primera vez que no tenia idea de cómo los muggles iban a Londres, se sentó en el suelo y se maldijo por ser tan tonto, las únicas veces que había ido a Londres había sido con sus tíos. Pensó que quizás debería ir preguntando a la gente que se le cruzara, si eso haría estaba listo cuando sintio que había alguien detrás de el, cuidadosamente se dio vuelta y encontró a su primo Dudley.  
- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?- dijo Dudley con mucha fuerza, pero que no intimido a Harry  
-Al Londres mágico, ¿quieres venir?- pregunto burlonamente Harry  
-No te pases de listo, tú no tienes idea de cómo ir - dijo Dudley igual de burlón  
-Eso es verdad me puedes decir, primo- dijo Harry recordando que Dudley si sabia.  
-Ehh. quizás pero solo porque no quiero que me hagas nada, no es porque me agrades, eso nunca y tampoco le vayas a decir a mis padres que he hablado contigo- dijo Dudley algo preocupado  
-OK-dijo Harry contento, este era el mejor regalo que los Dudley le podían haber echo nunca.  
-Haber.tomas el bus en el paradero de la calle Magnolia, ¿sabes donde queda- después de que Harry asintió continuo- bueno el bus tiene que ser el 88 que te deja en el metro y de ahí tomas este que te deja en Londres, OK?  
-Si, muchas gracias oye y si no es mucha la molestia me podrías decir cuanto me va a salir eso- dijo Harry para ver si así este le prestaba algunas libras. -JA. no tienes dinero, bueno en realidad no cuesta mucho yo te voy a prestar un poco pero me lo devuelves apenas puedas, ¿entendiste?- respondió Dudley  
-Si te los devuelvo hoy en la noche esque solo tengo dinero mágico- dijo Harry. Cuando Harry dijo esto los ojos de su primo se achicaron le tiro el dinero y se alejo los más rápido que pudo de ahí. El viaje resulto se bastante rápido y antes de media hora ya estaba en el caldero chorreante. Paso por ahí los más rápido que pudo para que no lo reconociera nadie, no quería que los Weasly's se enteraran de que el salio de su casa sin decirle a nadie. Cuando llego a Gringonts vio que Draco ya estaba ahí esperándolo al verlo Draco se acerco y se saludaron con un abrazo y unas palmaditas en las espaladas (típico en los hombres).  
-Menos mal que llegaste rápido ya me estaban saliendo raíces del aburrimiento, ¿entremos?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
-Si entremos nunca he cambiado galleons por libras, ¿tu igual vas a cambiar?- dijo Harry algo nervioso por estar con Draco.  
-No y relájate amigo no hay ningún mortifago esperándonos a la entrada de tu bóveda no te preocupes, no sabia que Harry Potter era tan miedoso- dijo riéndose Draco.  
-JAJAJA- dijo sarcásticamente Harry- mejor vamos a sacar el dinero rápido. Ambos sacaron bastante dinero de sus bóvedas. Harry se sorprendió al ver que el dinero que tenía desde la última vez que fue se había cuadruplicado, le preguntaron a un gnomo y este les dijo que el señor Harry Potter había heredado el dinero perteneciente al señor Sirius Black. Draco que ya sabía todo lo referente a Black no opinó nada al respecto por respeto a su amigo que se veía bastante triste por eso. Fueron al Londres muggles después de cambiar algo de dinero y se dirigieron a un mall que estaba cerca. -Hey Draco, ¿no era que tú odiabas a los muggles? ¿Cómo esque andas comprándote ropa de ellos? - pregunto Harry bastante intrigado por eso. -Eso no ha cambiado mi querido cabeza rajado, pero la ropa muggle aunque me cueste admitirlo es bastante cómoda- respondió Draco como si nada pero Harry se puso a reír descontroladamente. Entraron en varias tiendas y se compraron un montón de ropa, Harry sobretodo que no tenia nada de nada. En la última tienda que entraron Harry se compro un par de jeans un poco mas grandes una polera que dejaba ver sus duros y marcados abdominales y unas zapatillas. Estaban apunto de volver al caldero chorreante cuando a Draco se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Cuánta plata te queda Harry? -Bastante, ¿Por qué? -Esque pensé que quizás te gustaría votar esos lentes y comprarte unos de esos de contapos. -Contactos, Draco y no es mala idea estos lentes me limitan mucho en el Quidditch. -Entonces no se hable más vamos de inmediato. Harry se compro no un par seno dos por si a acaso le pasaba algo a un par. Cuando Draco encontró que Harry ya estaba más presentable fueron a almorzar en el caldero chorreante, el almuerzo transcurrid muy bien no se encontraron con nadie los cual ambos agradecieron porque no sabían como lo tomarían sus amigos.  
-Hey Harry ¿como crees que lo tomaran Granger y Weasly?- pregunto Draco algo dubitativo temía que por culpa de ellos son sean más amigos.  
-Mal, lo más probable esque Ron crea que estoy bajo el imperius y Hermione quiera consultar en algún libro sobre enemigos que se juntan sin motivos. ¿Y tus guarda espalda como lo tomaran?- respondió Harry con una sonrisa al imaginarse las expresiones de sus amigos.  
-Lo mismo pensé, bueno en realidad no me importa que piensen lo más probable que al principio se enojen mucho, pero después creerán cualquier cosa como que te uniste al lado oscuro- respondió Draco y ante esto ambos se largaron a reír sin control de ellos mismos.  
-Oye amigo sabes tengo una duda cuando nos reunimos en las noches viajamos sobre algo que no puedo descubrir que es pero es cómodo y suave. Cuando miro al cielo hay una constelación que brilla más que el resto, aun no puedo descubrir cual es ¿sabes?- pregunto Harry una vez que se hubo calmado.  
-No yo igual me lo pregunto, pero no se si a ti también te pase pero siempre cuando me despierto siento una punzada en mi espalda baja, ¿te pasa a tu?- pregunto Draco  
-No en ese lugar sino que debajo de mi hombro izquierdo.- agrego Harry  
-Que raro es to.-Draco no alcanzo a terminar porque una voz familiar se escucho detrás de el.  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! Que bueno verte hermano ¿pero que haces aquí?- pregunto Ron Weasly apareciendo detrás de Draco.  
-Vine a pasear no más ¿Y tu que haces por aquí?- pregunto Harry que iba a decir que estaba con Draco pero al ver la cara de su amigo prefirió callar eso.  
-Yo vine con Hermione y mi familia a comprar unas cosas para. bueno tu sabes- dijo Ron en ese momento se acercaba Hermione que al ver a Harry fue corriendo a abrazarlo.  
-OH. Harry tenia tantas ganas de verte ¿Por qué no has respondido nuestras lechuzas.¿Qué cambiado estas Harry?- dijo Hermione sin soltarlo apretándolo cada vez más fuerte.  
-Mione no. puedo. respirar- dijo Harry. Mione inmediatamente lo soltó algo roja- Bueno yo igual tena ganas de verte Mione, no he respon.- no pudo terminar porque Ron le mando un fuerte golpe a Draco que estaba tirado en el suelo.- ¿pero que te pasa Ron?, Suéltalo de inmediato.- dijo Harry empujando a Ron lejos de Draco al cual le sangraba el labio inferior.  
-¿Hey Harry? creo que seria mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí, no esque no quiera que estés con tus amigos pero no quiero pelea.- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie. Harry asintió y se paro junto con Draco, ambos se fueron dejando a todos en el caldero chorreante sin habla por sobre todo a Ron y Hermione antes de abandonar el local entraron el resto de los Weasly pero Harry los ignoro completamente. 


	3. ¿Esto que es? ¿Quién eres tú?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo 3: ¿Esto que es? ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
Al salir del caldero chorreante, vagan toda la tarde por el Londres muggle y cuando ya se hace de noche a Harry se le ocurre una idea.  
-Draco, ¿Quieres ir a una disco muggle? Son las 10 asi que si tenemos suerte y el guardia esta medio ciego demás que nos dejan entrar, he escuchado a Dudley decir que a el lo dejan pasar y nosotros no tenemos nada que envidiarle.- dijo Harry muy contento por esa idea  
-¿Una disco? Es esos lugares llenos de humo donde tomas y bailan los muggles. creo que seria buena idea, pero yo no conozco ninguna- dijo Draco con pena por eso  
-Bueno yo se como se llama la disco donde va Dudley, podemos ir allá, todas quedan en una misma calle- dijo Harry emocionado  
-OK Potter vamos pero que te quede claro yo contigo no bailo- dijo Draco muerto de la risa. Se fueron a la calle más transitada de Londres donde todos los pub's y discos estaban. Al llegar ahí Draco vio una disco muy grande de negro entero se veía que había mucha gente ahí porque el ruido y las luces se sentían a distancia. Draco se negó a ir a otro lugar que no fuera ese, probaron suerte y decidieron entrar había una gran cola de gente esperando a poder entrar y un guardia bastante robusto decidía si entraban o no, cuando fue el turno de los dos amigos se sorprendieron mucho cuando el guardia los dejo pasar inmediatamente, al entrar descubrieron la razón de semejante alboroto, una cantante muy popular muggle estaba teniendo un concierto ahí.  
-¿Quien es esa tipa?- pregunto Draco, Harry que se manejaba mejor en esas cosas la reconoció.  
-Es Pink una cantante muy popular muggle.- dijo Harry asombrado de su suerte ese definitivamente era su mejor cumpleaños, pero aún faltaba para que terminase.  
-OK, vamos por algo para tomar mejor y después tratemos de acercarnos un poco más a ella es bonita- dijo Draco.  
-No creo que debas tomar- dijo Harry con miedo  
-¿Nunca has tomado nada más que una cerveza de mantequilla, cierto Potter? Bueno ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno, hay que darle créditos a los muggles en eso.- dijo Draco  
-Ehh. bueno vamos no creo que me pase nada por tomar algo nomás.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Asi ambos se dirigieron al bar por unas cervezas, Draco que se manejaba en eso las eligió. A la primera a Harry no le gusto nada pero con cada trago que daba le gusto más. Se tomaron tres cada uno antes de ir a ver a Pink, ambos se sentían un poco más alegres y relajados. Siguieron bailando y tomando por bastante rato, perdieron la noción del tiempo y ambos lo estaban pasando de maravilla cuando Harry se acordó de algo, pero no sabia exactamente de que.  
-Hey, Draco amigo creo que no deberíamos estar aca.- dijo Harry algo mareado e hipando.  
-Deberíamos estar en el bar tomando nos algo, ya no queda mucha gente.- le respondió Draco al igual.  
-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Harry algo más preocupado, al recuperar algo mas de su cordura.  
-Haber.creo que son las 6.- dijo Draco tambaleándose de un lado para otro  
-¿Qué las 6? Me van a matar si se enteran tengo que irme Draco y tu también vamonos.- dijo Harry intentando emular a su amigo.  
-Nop Harry estoy bien aquí crees que las rubias ya se han ido.- empezó a decir Draco, pero Harry lo empujo con más fuerza sacándolo de ahí. Se dirigieron al caldero chorreante para que Harry se asegurara de que Draco se fue, una vez que su amigo se había ido se dirigió a la casa de sus tíos con un creciente dolor de cabeza, pero con la sensación de que jamás lo había pasado mejor. Al llegar a la casa de sus tíos se saco las zapatillas e intento hacer el menor ruido posible. Se alegraba de que estos lo ignoraran. Pero nada lo tenia preparado paro lo que encontró cuando llego a su pieza, al entrar se encontró a Remus Lupin dormitando en la silla de su escritorio, se asusto mucho al pensar que podría haber sido tan importante como para que el viniera a verlo personalmente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a la silla donde se encontraba su ex profesor de DCAO. Lo iba a sacudir levemente, pero este se levanto de golpe y puso su varita en alto muy asustado.  
-¿¿¿¿Dónde TE HABIAS METIDO, SE PUEDE SABER??? TODO EL DIA Y LA NOCHE FUERA DE LA CASA DE TUS TÍOS Y MÁS ENCIMA CON EL HIJO DE LUCIUS MALFOY.- empezó a decir Lupin pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
-Más despacio que te van a escuchar y me duele la cabez.- empezó a decir Harry  
-NO TE PREOCUPES PUSE UN HECHIZO INSONORISADOR EN TU PIEZA Y NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA, NO SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE HEMOS ESTADO TODOS AL NO SABER DONDE ESTABS.- dijo Lupin  
-PARA DE GRITARME COMO AUN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS. Tengo todo el derecho a salir por un dia con mi amigo- dijo Harry- y si no te molesta tengo bastante sueño y me duele la cabeza me quiero acostar- agrego Harry de mal genio pero no gritando  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- pregunto Lupin preocupado y recobrando sus estribos esta vez- por que saliste sin decirle nada a nadie, desde cuando te juntas con Malfoy y no nos respondes las cartas que te mandamos prácticamente a diario.- dijo Lupin  
-Para que para leer como me dicen que no salga de la casa ke no busque problemas y todas esas cosas, no se porque alargan tanto las cosas si alfinal igual tendré que enfrentarme a Voldemort, solo quiero estar un día en paz por lo menos- finalizo Harry más tranquilo también. -Harry nos tienes preocupados eso es todo no te imaginas el susto que nos dio cuando desapareciste del caldero chorreante junto con es niño Malfoy. -El es mi amigo y mala suerte si no les agrada, es mi decisión- dijo Harry secamente. -Si lo sabemos pero que hay de Ron y Hermione ellos también son tus amigos no crees que están preocupados por ti- dijo Lupin triste al no poder entender a Harry. -Si lo son, pero no tienen que ser los únicos, yo igual tengo derecho a elegir algo en mi vida no crees, Remus- dijo Harry con una frialdad que hizo estremecer a Remus, era verdad que Harry ya no era un niño y no podían tenerlo encerrado todo el dia, pero esa actitud jamás la había visto en Harry tan frió tan distante. -Te entiendo solo te pido que no vuelvas a salir de aquí hasta que te vengamos abuscar para ir al cuartel, ¿ENTENDITE?- dijo Lupin -Por lo visto no tengo otra opción.- dijo Harry dando media vuelta y saliendo de la pieza, dejando a Lupin bastante contrariado. Harry fue a la cocina a hacerse un café, realmente le dolía mucho y todo le daba vueltas, desearía dormir hasta que comience el curso. Se sirvió su café y se dirigió devuelta a su pieza, ahí había una pequeña nota de Remus "15 de Agosto 3 PM" Harry supuso que seria la fecha en que lo iban ir a buscar. Dejo el papel ahí y no le tomo mayor importancia le daba lo mismo si irse o quedarse, sabia que aunque se fuese al cuartel general lo tendrían como prisionero. Pensando en esto se quedo profundamente dormido descansando de la mejor noche de su vida. En el sueño se volvió a encontrar con Draco que estaba igual o peor que Harry, estuvieron hablando de su noche y decidieron que definitivamente lo tenían que repetir. Pasaron horas cuando de repente un gran dolor debajo de su hombro lo hizo despertarse de golpe, se toco en el lugar donde le dolía pero no encontró nada. Se levanto y se cambio de ropa aunque no serviría de nada puesto que estaba completamente oscuro. Decidió ver los regalos que le habían mandado por su cumpleaños. Ron le envió un libro de Quidditch, Hermione un espejo reflector de enemigos (se podía ver una silueta oscura pero Harry la ignoro sabiendo de quien se trataba), Hagrid le envió una caja de dulces que Harry decidió no probar hasta que sea de urgencia nacional, Remus le regalo un libro DCAO avanzada, los señores Weasly le enviaron un chaleco color verde con una letra H y Ginny le envió una pluma de la verdad. Dejo todos los regalos en su baúl y se puso a leer un libro sobre las constelaciones aún no encontraba nada sobre aquella, pero solo tenia un bajo recuerdo de esta lo cual lo complicaba todo. 2 horas después se rindió y decido volver a dormir cuando un extraño objeto apareció de la nada en su escritorio, muy intrigado por como pudo aparecer esto Harry se acerco para ver si encontraba una nota o algo. A medida que se acercaba al objeto este brillaba cada vez más fuerte y cuando Harry lo tomo entre sus manos cayo en una especie de sueño y se despertó un momento después en una extraña sala circular de techo muy alto y columnas rectas formando un círculo más pequeño. Quedo impresionado por la belleza de esto y se puso a investigar en aquel lugar en una pared había una estantería repleta de libros que estaban escritos en un leguaje muy desconocido para Harry pero un llamo al igual su atención, lo iba a tomar cuando detrás de el aparecieron dos hombres, se acerco a ellos para ver que estaban haciendo. De pronto estos dos personajes se encontraban en pleno duelo en el que empleaban armas y magia, pero lo más curioso era que no empleaban varitas. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo para Harry que jamás había escuchado de alguien que pudiera hacer magia sin varita de echo lo creía imposible de hacer, se acerco más a estas personas y descubrió que las personas no se daban cuenta de que el estaba ahí, esto le dio más confianza para ver si reconocía a estas personajes, pero lejos de conocerlos estaba ya que como Harry descubrió de lejos parecían humanos pero sus rasgos eran muy distintos. Cuando ya se encontraba prácticamente en el centro de la habitación volvió a sentir como que se dormía y al despertarse se encontró de nuevo en su habitación con el talismán en sus manos, le puso una cadena de plata y se puso en el cuello escondido, decidió no contárselo a nadie salvo quizás a Draco. Esa noche no pudo volver a dormir porque no dejaba de pensar como seria capaz de hacer magia sin varita, decidió que lo intentaría apenas volviera al colegio porque no quería correr ningún riesgo. También descubrió que el talismán brillaba con más intensidad cuando estaba en sus manos y pensó que quizás cada vez que se lo pusiera en las manos seria trasladado a esa extraña habitación, y eso era lo que más quería en este momento, porque no alcanzo a ver el libro que había despertado su curiosidad. Por más que lo intento no pudo dormirse, para poder ir ha hablar con Draco sobre esto. A la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar lo más normal que pudo pero con algo de miedo al imaginarse la posible reacción de los Dursley, pero lo estos los ignoraron por completo aunque Harry pudo notar algo de decepción en sus caras, quizás se imaginaron que se había ido de la casa, el único que permanecía neutral era Dudley que lo único que hizo fue mirar asombrado el nuevo aspecto de su tío. Cuando hubo terminado de comer todo lo que estaba a su alcance (Dudley) pateo suavemente a Harry por debajo de la mesa, este lo miro y entendió de inmediato que Dudley le hacia gestos para que lo siguiera. Harry se paro de inmediato y siguió a su primo hasta su habitación esta se encontraba igual de desordenada como la recordaba Harry.  
-OK ¿mi dinero lo tienes? O te gastaste todo en esa ropa.- dijo Dudley. Harry de inmediato salio de la habitación y volvió con su billetera, de ahí saco el dinero que le debía a su primo y le dio las gracias por prestárselo. Dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación sin decir nada más. Todo el día vago por Privet Drive, pero no podía evitar sentirse vigilado, llego al mismo parque que el dia que vio esa extraña luz e el cielo, ahí había una niña mas o menos de su edad que se encontraba cerca del árbol en le que sentaba Harry, este la ignoro y se fue a sentar lo más normal que puso aunque no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era esta niña, tenia el pelo dorado y este le caía hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran azules y penetrantes su piel era extremadamente blanca, pero no aparentaba estar enferma, sus facciones eran delicadas era un poco más baja que Harry y esto quiere decir que era bastante alta, porque por lo que pudo notar en su encuentro con Ron descubrió que lo había pasado por poco. Se sentó y cerro los ojos olvidando todo a su alrededor, volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintio una mano en su hombro, se asusto un poco pero al descubrir que era esa hermosa y misteriosa chica que lo estaba mirando fijamente se calmo un poco, había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir extremadamente seguro. Ella se asusto al ver la reacción de Harry pero al ver como este la miraba se sonrojo un poco y evadió su mirada.  
-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Harry algo nervioso  
-Soy Tiare y supongo que tú debes ser Harry Potter ¿no?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y esta vez fue Harry el que se sonrojo.  
-Si, pero ¿como me conoces?- Harry estaba muy intrigado  
-Me han enviado a entregarte esto, no se muy bien lo que es pero creo que te ayudara a solucionar mucha de tus dudas.- respondió Tiare muy calmada pero con un nerviosismo en su voz. 


	4. El final de las vacaciones en el cuarte ...

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo 4: El final de las vacaciones en el cuarte general  
  
Harry no entendía nada de lo que Tiare le estaba diciendo y al parecer Tiare comprendió porque se apuro en agregar:  
-Yo tampoco se mucho solo se que te tengo que entregar esto.  
-¿Quiénes te han enviado?- pregunto Harry  
-Ahh.eso es una de las cosas que tendrás que descubrir solito.- dijo Tiare con una sonrisa picara, auque se sentía muy intimidada por aquel chico no podía evitar sentirse cómoda y feliz.  
-¿Y tu o alguien me va ayudar? Y ¿esto me va a llevar a algún lado?- pregunto Harry muy rápido pero después agrego- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De donde eres? ¿Tu también eres una bruja?- "Idiota" se dijo para si mismo al verse preguntándole cosas personales a una chica que recien conocía.  
-Jajajaja. Tengo 15 años y también poseo magia.- dijo sin poder evitar reírse de las preguntas de Harry.- Me tengo que ir solo debía entregarte eso espero que te sirva, aunque lo dudo yo no pude abrir siquiera.-  
-¿Tu. te. volveré a ver?- pregunto Harry poniéndose rojo sin poder evitarlo.  
-Eso espero, Harry, adiós.- dijo Tiare al momento que desaparecía. Harry se quedo sin palabras por un momento era demasiado extraño todo eso, el sueño, el talismán, esta mujer, estaba realmente confundido. Después de unos minutos vio el libro que le había dejado Tiare, lo tomo para abrirlo, pero le fue imposible, era una especie de diario en donde en el centro de la tapa se debía poner una especie de llave. Se acordó de su talismán e inmediatamente se lo saco y lo puso en el centro inmediatamente el libro se abrió. Harry un poco asombrado de que todo tuviera una conexión empezó a hojear el libro, todo estaba escrito en el mismo lenguaje que los libros de su sueño. Al principio no entendía nada, pero poco a poco las palabras cobraban sentido, como si fuese algo que el siempre supo pero que lo tenia ocultado en el lugar más recóndito de su mente. Lo empezó a leer cada vez con más facilidad. No entendía mucho ya que el libro salía cosas sobre las antiguas especies y su relación con algunos seres mágicos. Pero llego a una parte donde se hablaba de una constelación y de inmediato llamo la atención de Harry. Esa sección del libro hablaba exclusivamente de esa constelación que era muy familiar para Harry, este de inmediato supo que era la de sus sueños.  
  
"Constelación de Krynn" Antiguamente las constelaciones se clasificaban según las formas de dragones que formaban. Después de que las antiguas civilizaciones se fueron olvidando los nombres y constelaciones también, actualmente los hombres han olvidado todo esto, pero aun se conservan datos de las dos constelaciones más importantes. La Krynn y la Khisanth. Esta constelación, Krynn, se caracterizaba por tener la forma de un de los dragones mas poderosos de la antigüedad, estos eran parte de un grupo de dragones que se llamaban los magistrales, se caracterizaban por su lealtad, su fuerza y su poder mágico..  
  
Harry no pudo seguir leyendo porque el texto estaba en blanco a partir de ahí. Ahora por lo menos sabia el nombre de la constelación pero ahora tenia mucha más dudas sobre todo esto, y de algo estaba seguro no le contaría nada a nadie excepto a Draco, porque al parecer el resto no tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Tomo su libro y se fue devuelta a la casa de sus tíos para poder verlo mejor y con más privacidad aun sentía que lo vigilaban, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore estaba detrás de todo esto. Los días pasaban y Harry no había tenido ningún otro avance referente a la constelación o a la magia sin varita. Lo más extraño de todo fue que a Draco no le había llegado ningún talismán ni libro todavía, pero ambos estaban seguros de que eso tenia que pasar dado que no encontraban otra razón para que ellos se pudieran comunicar en sueños. La única diferencia que se encontraron era que Draco era menos por un mes que Harry, esa fue su única hipótesis, cuando Draco cumpliera los dieciséis le llegaría el talismán y su libro. Draco estaba de cumpleaños el 25 de Agosto y para eso faltaba 1 semana y media. Pronto llego el 15 de Agosto y Harry estaba muy triste por tener que dejar su casi libertad y aunque seria por pocos días poder salir de casa para ver si volvía a ver a Tiare, no la había vuelto a ver desde el dia ñeque le entrego el libro pero su imagen no se separaba de el. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella pero no podía evitar querer verla querer tocarla, lo único que no sabia que una chica pensaba lo mismo pero en otro lugar uno que ni Harry imaginaba que existiera. A las tres de la tarde Harry se encontraba en su habitación leyendo su libro. Ya sabía algo de la teoría de la magia sin varita, pero se veía bien complicada. Sintio una persona subiendo las escaleras pero pensó que se trataría de Dudley por eso siguió leyendo. Derrepente alguien entro en su habitación.  
-¿Qué estas leyendo Harry?- pregunto Ronald Weasly entrando un la habitación.  
-No te importa.- dijo algo asustado mientras escondía el libro y lo cerraba eso era una gran ventaja ya que solo el podía abrirlo.- De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?  
-No te acuerdas.eh.hoy te íbamos a pasar a buscar recuerdas. Para irnos al cuartel.  
-A verdad. espera abajo yo arreglo mis cosas y bajo en 4 minutos con todo.- dijo Harry bastante calmado.  
-Ehh.bueno si asi lo prefieres te espero abajo.- dijo Ron, algo triste era obvio que Harry no había olvidado su encuentro en el caldero chorreante. Harry arreglo sus cosas lo más rápido, dejo toda la ropa de Dudley ahí, y bajo las escaleras con su baúl y su escoba. Al llegar al comedor descubrió a los Dursley en una esquina muy apretados, Dudley estaba pálido y tenia una mano en la boca y la otra en su trasero, tia Petunia estaba sentada y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, tio Vernon se mantenía firme pero estaba colorado y sus ojos estaban diminutos y en la otra esquina estaba El sr Weasly, quien estaba examinando todo como un niño con un jugué nuevo, Remus y Ron esperándolo. Saludo a Remus y al señor Weasly de una manera fría y cortante, que impresiono a ambos, Harry siempre se había mostrado muy contento cuando lo iban a buscar a la casa de sus tíos incluso les rogaba que lo fueran a buscar, pero eso era lo que había cambiado, Harry decidió que nunca mas iba a rogarles por aquello, no iba a rebajarse a eso sabiendo que no le harían caso, nunca más se iba a humillar por nada, eso fue algo que aprendió de Draco y le gustaba ser así frió calculador impenetrable, era la única manera de no dar lastima y eso era lo que el menos quería, si no había implorado ni rogado al señor Oscuro bajo el Imperius no tenia porque hacerlo frente a nadie por voluntad propia. No se despidió de sus tíos simplemente salio de la casa con su baúl y su escoba sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, orgulloso. Todos los demás se quedaron en un incomodo silencio por un momentos, muy impactados por la actitud de Harry. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus que se despidió amablemente de unos impactados Dursley, una vez que estuvieron afuera se encontraron con que Harry estaba esperándolos dentro de un auto negro que se veía muy pequeño por fuera pero que había sido agrandado mágicamente. El viaje se efectúo en mucho silencio, por más que Ron intentara hablar con su amigo este solo respondía con monosílabos (no, si, ya, ok.). Cuando llegaron a la casa Harry descubrió que todos estaban esperándolo en la entrada, se sorprendió al ver lo cambiado que estaba esa casa, todo estaba en orden y se veía muy acogedor a diferencia del año pasado. Apenas entro todos se alegraron mucho de verlo y fueron a abrazarlo con mucho cariño, sobre todo la señora Weasly, que casi le quita el aire.  
-¡Harry! Que bueno verte, ¿es verdad que te.-empezó a decir Fred muy animado por eso- escapaste de la casa de tus tíos, para tu cumpleaños, tienes que contarnos todo.- termino George igual de animado que su hermano gemelo.  
-Cuando quieran, igual les puedo dar el nombre de algunos.- empezó a decir Harry sonriendo por primera vez en ese día, realmente apreciaba a los gemelos, le levantaban el animo a cualquiera. Pero no pudo terminar porque la señora Weasly grito de repente.  
-De ninguna manera ustedes van a ir a esas cosas raras de los muggles, el que Harry se haya escapado fue una tontería que no volverá a hacer, además estaba con la mala influencia de ese niñito Malfoy- dijo Molly demasiado alto y muy molesta por eso.  
-Ehh. disculpe señora Weasly, pero primero que nada Draco no es una mala influencia para mi, quizás para alguien de mente débil lo sea pero yo se perfectamente lo que hago, segundo yo no creo que haya sido una tontería y sin afán de ofender yo decido lo que encuentro conveniente para mi.- dijo Harry sin mostrar ninguna expresión a pesar de que se había enfadado mucho por como trataban a Draco, ellos no lo conocían como el, nadie lo hacia. El silencio tomo el cuartel general una vez que Harry hubo terminado de decir esto, la señora Weasly no sabia donde meterse, Harry estaba muy distinto a como lo recordaba. Y se había mostrado muy firme al hablar de Draco, lo cual incomodo a muchos ahí. No espero a que nadie le dijera nada y tomo sus cosas con una facilidad que los dejo aun más asombrados, una vez que se hubo ido todos se quedaron con muchas dudas (¿Cuándo se había echo tan fuerte? ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto en un mes y algo? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿En que momento se hizo amigo de Malfoy y como?...). Cuando Harry llego al pasillo del segundo piso descubrió que las puertas tenia carteles con los nombres de las personas que dormían ahí (chicos, chicas, señores Weasly, Remus, Tonks.) y para su asombro el tenia una pieza para el solo, lo cual lo alegro bastante, por no tener que soportar interrogatorios de los Weasly. La pieza era bastante grande para lo que el estaba acostumbrado, tenia un escritorio en un pared y en la otra tenia una estantería para libros además de un closet. Empezó por guardar todo su ropa nueva en los cajones y colgar sus túnicas (también se compro unas con Draco), estaba terminado de guardar sus cosas cuando alguien toco a la muerta, Harry mecánicamente dijo "adelante" sin de verdad quererlo, pensaba que seria Ron con un interrogatorio. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.  
-¿Harry puedo pasar?- pregunto algo tímida Hermione.  
-Claro Mione pasa no más, estaba arreglando mis cosas.- dijo Harry más relajado al ver que era ella.  
-Gracias. ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo igual de tímida algo intimidada quizás, pero era imposible no estarlo, frente a alguien así. Estuvieron bastante rato hablando de sus vacaciones pero sin mencionar a Draco o su encuentro en el caldero chorreante. Por el momento no era necesario, siempre se habían entendido muy bien y sus conversaciones eran más intimas cuando Ron no estaba presente, el siempre perdía los estribos, frente a algo que no entendía o no quería entender. Hermione se había relajado cuando noto que Harry era igual que siempre con ella, quizás algo mas reservado, pero no frió, cuando se relajo lo suficiente se atrevió a preguntar eso que la había tenido tan intrigada todos esos días.  
-¿Harry? Se que quizás te enojes pero no puedo evitar querer saber algunas cosas.- dijo con un pequeño nerviosismo que Harry noto de inmediato pero no dijo nada por lo que Hermione continuo.- Ese día, el de tu cumpleaños, en el caldero chorreante, ¿Por qué estabas ahí y con Malfoy?  
-Primero que nada Mione, tienes que prometerme que cualquier cosa que hablemos al respecto quedara entre nosotros únicamente.- cuando su amiga asintió continuo.- Bueno, mira a veces en la vida hay cosas que uno nunca acabara de entender, como mi amistad con Draco, se que es algo raro, pero espero que lo entiendas, no te pido que seas su amiga solo que respetes mi decisión. Con Draco nos hemos dado cuanta que ambos tenemos que cumplir parte de nuestro destino juntos y nos somos nadie para ir contra eso, además yo he descubierto en Draco a alguien muy especial, como a un hermano, y el también lo ha descubierto en mi. Ese día cuando nos encontramos yo me junte con Draco para celebrar mi cumpleaños ya que el me invito, no tenia planeado encontrarme con ustedes ahí y jamás pensé que Ron actuaría como un niño de 5 años al pegarle, quizás no estuvo bien que me haya ido, pero me cegó la rabia, no pude evitarlo.- dijo Harry con una calma y una madurez que asombró a Hermione, Harry tenia mucha razón en lo que le había dicho, pero ahora tenia mas dudas.  
-Ehh. pero como se hicieron amigos, digo cuando y cual es el destino del que me hablas, sabe Dumbledore de esto quizás debas contárselo para ver si no esta Voldemort detrás de esto.-Hermione no continuo cuando vio que Harry sonreía como mirando a una pequeña niña.- ¿Por qué me miras como si tuviera 7?- agrego un poco molesta  
-No te puedo contar como, por lo menos no todavía, por favor respeta eso, Voldemort no esta detrás de esto y Dumbledore no lo sabe y no lo sabrá, ¿entiendes?- dijo Harry con la misma calma de siempre. Hermione asintió y no continuo preguntándole sobre el tema, estaba segura de que Harry le contara cuando se deba. Estuvieron toda la tarde en la habitación de Harry sin que nadie los interrumpiera siquiera una sola vez. Hablaron de todo hasta que se les acabo el tema. Esa noche Harry se encontró con Draco y le contó todo lo que le había pasado sin omitir nada, Draco estaba sombrado de la lealtadad de Harry y estaba seguro que no le fallaría nunca y el tampoco lo haría. Los primeros días pasaron muy lentos para Harry ya que no se podía acostumbrar a estar todo el día en esa casa sin poder salir y lo que era peor era que no podía evitar pensar que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de volver a Tiare y no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, cada día deseaba con más fuerzas tenerla entre sus brazos tocarla, besarla, abrazarla. Cuando le contaba este a Draco, con el que pasaba más tiempo de lo normal, lo cual preocupaba más a todos en la casa, este solo se reía y le decía que era un idiota por gustarle aquella chica. A pesar de lo lento que se hacían los días Harry compartía más con los demás ya que hacían todo lo posible para evitar que durmiera. Pronto llego el 25 y Harry estaba muy nervioso por saber que pasaría con Draco, si recibiría su talismán y su libro ahora que tenía 16. Todos notaron su nerviosismo pero no dijeron nada, sabían que Harry no les diría, ni siquiera Hermione que era con la que más estaba se atrevió a preguntarle. Cuando se hizo de noche Harry fuel el primero en irse a dormir, con la excusa de que se sentía mal. Una vez que se hubo dormido se encontró con que Draco lo estaba esperando. Una vez que lo vio dijo:  
-Lo he recibido, el talismán, se materializo en mi escritorio a la hora de almuerzo. Fue extraño cada vez que me acercaba más brillaba con más intensidad, como tu me dijiste.- Draco comenzó su relato muy contento.  
  
*--*Flash Back*--* Draco estaba subiendo las largas escaleras de la mansión de los Malfoy había terminado de almorzar con las visitas que lo fueron a saludar, comió rápido y se disculpo por tenerse que retirar tan pronto pero le dolía la cabeza, todo era mentira pero no aguantaba más allí. Estaba bastante triste porque no había recibido el talismán al igual que Harry, pero mantenía la esperanza de que llegara otro día, cuando entro en su gran habitación se recostó sobre su cama con la intención de dormir por si Harry estaba allí, se estaba quedando dormido, cuando un débil brillo gris le hizo abrir los ojos. Intrigado y asustado a la vez se acerco al objeto, a medida que se acercaba más este brillaba más, tal como Harry le había dicho que sucedió con el suyo. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, sintio como su cuerpo se adormecía y pronto cayo en un profundo sueño, una vez que se hubo despertado descubrió que estaba en otro lugar, una amplia sala circular con el techo alto y varias columnas, era magnifica. Empezó a inspeccionar cuando sintio que alrededor suyo se llenaba de ruidos de excitación y alegría, cuando se dio vuelta descubrió que la hermosa sala ahora era una especie de estadio y en la parte plano, donde el estaba, se habían puesto algunos obstáculos y había un grupo de chicos que esperaban a ser probados frente a la multitud, algunos repasaban hechizos y otros repasaban movimientos con armas. Todo esto lo sorprendió porque la magia era sin varita como lo había dicho Harry. Cuando iba a comenzar la prueba sintio que se dormía y desapareció de aquel lugar volviendo a su habitación.  
*--*Fin Flash Back*--*  
  
-Que bien.- dijo Harry más aliviado al oír el relato de su amigo- entonces que te parece si cuando volvemos a Hogwarts empezamos a practicar la magia sin varita.- agrego emocionado  
-Eso no se tiene que decir Bro.- dijo Draco igual de emocionado.- El único problema será, como y cuando, recuerda que tu estas en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin, creo que será difícil.  
-Eso es verdad, ahora me arrepiento de haberle dicho al sombrero que no cuando me lo ofreció.- dijo Harry.- Siempre he sentido que en parte pertenezco a Slytherin.  
-¿Qué? El sombrero te quería mandar a Slytherin y tu te negaste no puedo creerlo.- dijo Draco. Estuvieron hablando toda la noche de cómo lo podrían hacer para juntarse y Harry tuvo que explicarle porque y como el sombrero lo quería mandar a su casa. Los días pasaban y Harry estaba cada día mas abierto con los demás, pero aún no era el de antes y eso era porque el no quería ser el de antes. Su relación con Ron fue mejorando poco a poco, pero se notaba que Ron seguia molesto por la amistad de Harry con Draco. Pronto llego el primero de septiembre y los chicos estaban un poco extrañados por no haber recibido sus cartas de Hogwarts, pero no dijeron nada. Ese día el cuartel estaba patas arriba, todos subían y bajaban con sus cosas y todo se complicaba porque los gemelos habían puesto algunas de sus bromas por la casa. Para la suerte de Harry este se tuvo que ir aparte que sus amigos con un tropel de miembros de la orden que se ofrecieron a escoltarlo hasta King Cross, esto lo molesto mucho, pero no dijo nada. 


	5. Devuelta al castillo y los resultados de...

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo 5: Devuelta al castillo y los resultados de los TIMOS  
  
Cuando llegaron ha King Cross, fueron directamente al anden 9 ¾, donde Harry intento deshacerse de su escolta pero le fue imposible así que decidió irse a el último compartimiento el cual era el único lugar donde lo dejarían solo con sus pensamientos (jaja). Un rato después llegaron Ron y Hermione. -Te tenemos una buena noticia, le escribimos a la profesora McGonagall pidiéndole que nos permitiera ausentarnos en las rondas del viaje y nos dejo, ¡aun no lo creo!- dijo Ron muy contento por tener la posibilidad de evitar las rondas del viaje.  
-Que bien.- dijo Harry contento por sus amigos y un poco por no tener que hacer el viaje solo. La primera media hora transcurrió sin problema, jugaron una partida de Snap explosivo y conversaron, cuando de repente algo los sorprendió a los tres.  
  
-¡Harry! Me llego hoy antes de venirme me lo fue a dejar es increíble y también sale sobre la cons.- Draco callo al darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo sino que con Hermione y Ron. Harry pareció olvidarse también de la presencia de ellos porque exclamo.  
-¡Eso es genial Bro! Ya me estaba preocupando de que no llegara fue.- callo cuando Draco le pego una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza para que se callara.- Ahh ok vamos, chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a unos asombrados Ron y Hermione- nosotros nos tenemos que ir un momento, vamos Draco.- dijo saliendo de la habitación con Draco detrás, pero antes de irse abrió su baúl y saco algo que a simple vista parecía un cuaderno muggle. Los dos amigos se dirigieron a un compartimiento vacío, una vez allí ambos sacaron sus libros, Harry fue el primero en hablar.  
-¿Fue Tiare? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Me menciono?- pregunto muy apurado.  
-Calma amigo, no fue ella fue un hombre, pero eso no viene al caso deja tus boberías de enamorado para otro momento ahora veamos los libros, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de ver el tuyo. Estuvieron horas viendo sus libros y comparando, tenían algunas cosas diferente como las constelaciones el libro de Draco hablaba de la constelación de la especie de dragón Khisanth, era muy parecido a los Krynn. Viendo la teoría de la magia sin varita y hablando de lo raro que era que se les aparecieran esas personas a dejarle los libros. Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo volvieron a sus respectivos compartimientos y decidieron que mañana desayunarían juntos en la mesa de Slytherin, se rieron al imaginar la cara que pondrían los demás al ver eso. Harry volvió al compartimiento de sus amigos y los dos miraban a Harry de una manera, a los ojos de Harry sus pupilas se habían transformado en signos de interrogación como los dibujos muggles, cuando ya no aguantaba más todo eso dijo.  
-Adelante pregunte o pretenderán mirarme así todo el rato.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona a sus amigos.  
-¿Se puede saber que hacías con Malfoy y porque lo llamaste "BRO"?- dijo Ron rojo de la ira y haciendo así (") con sus dedos.  
-Draco es mi amigo Ron, igual que tú.- respondió Harry sereno lo cual irrito más a Ron.- Tienes que entenderlo, no puedes actuar como de 5 todo el tiempo.  
-Tu eres el que no entiende, como puedes andar con.con.esa cosa.- dijo Ron  
-Ron cálmate, Harry tiene derecho a juntarse con quien quiera no por eso dejamos de ser sus amigos, ¿cierto Harry?- dijo Hermione intentando arreglar las cosas.  
-Si Herm me alegra que lo comprendas.- dijo Harry con mucho cariño y una sonrisa que le dio seguridad a Hermione, Harry siempre había podido darle seguridad con solo mirarla. El resto del viaje transcurrió muy en silencio, Ron no hablaba con nadie y Hermione intento por todos los lados de reconciliarlos, pero Ron era muy orgulloso. También intento que Harry le contara de lo que hablo con Draco, pero este se negó rotundamente. Cuando llegaron Hogsmeade, Hagrid no estaba esperando a los de primero lo cual intrigo mucho al trío, pero no dijeron nada, se subieron a un carruaje junto con Neville, que los fue a saludar, el viaje hasta el castillo fue un poco más animado pero Ron aun no decía palabra y a Harry parecía no importarle mucho, cuando llegaron al castillo todo estaba igual que siempre fueron directamente al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con las demás de la casa. Todos esperaban a que llegaran los de primero y fueran sorteados para poder empezar el banquete. Al final de la ceremonia quedaron solo 5 en Gryffindor, 7 en Revenclaw, 5 en Hufflepuff y 9 en Slytherin. Antes de que comenzara el banquete Dumbledore pidió silencio para decir su discurso de bienvenida, inmediatamente el Gran Salón enmudeció.  
-Bienvenidos a otro curso en Hogwarts, este año será muy distinto a los anteriores, habrá un campeonato de Quidditch junto con otros colegios de magia de Europa.- espero a que el Gran Salón parara de aplaudir.- Bueno para eso se formara un equipo con integrantes de diferentes casas, la fecha aun no se ha decidido. También abra un baile para Navidad al cual pueden asistir los alumnos de tercero en adelante.- volvió a esperar que pararan los aplausos.- Pero lamentablemente también hay malas noticias dado a el regreso de Voldemort los paseos a Hogsmeade serán solo una vez al mes o menos dependiendo de las circunstancias. El bosque prohibido esta prohibido como siempre pero aun hay alumnos que se internan en el sin miedos.- dijo mirando a Harry notoriamente, dándose cuenta todo el colegio.- Por eso este año será vigilado y no hay manera de esquivar a los guardianes con ningún tipo de hechizos que ustedes conozcan. Para los alumnos que empiezan su sexto curso, los resultados de los TIMOS se les dirán durante una reunión personal que cada uno de ustedes tendrá con su jefe de casa, los horarios se publicaran mañana es sus salas comunes, los materiales se les entregaran según sus resultados y lo mismo va para los que esperan sus EXTASIS. También me alegra mucho decirles que el profesor Remus Lupin volverá a tomar el cargo de profesor de DCAO este año, pero que estará ausente por algunos días, asi que las clases comenzaran cuando el vuelva. Bueno no queda nada más que decir salvo ¡A COMER!- dijo sentándose en la mesa de los profesores mientras aparecían grandes fuentes de comida en las mesas. El banquete transcurrió sin ningún problema, cuando Dumbledore dio por finalizado por finalizado el banquete todos se fueron a sus casas. Hermione y Ron indicaban a los de primero por donde ir, con la ayuda de Harry. La contraseña de ese año era "cuerno de Unicornio", todos los de primer años estaban asombrados con el castillo y lo único que hacían era reír nerviosos. Harry se dirigió junto con Dean, Seamus y Neville a la habitación que ahora tenia un cartel que decía "Sexto curso". Harry se durmió rápidamente y se junto con Draco en el mismo lugar de siempre, ambos llevaron sus libros, y pasaron toda la noche leyéndolos tratando de descubrir que relación tenía todo eso y que tendrían que ver los dragones, porque estaban seguros que algo importante seria, no encontraron nada que le resolviera las dudas, asi que decidieron juntarse a primera hora de la mañana en el Gran Salón. Una vez que cerraron la conexión Harry empezó a soñar con Tiare, ella hablaba con el, pero Harry lo veía todo como un espectador más. Estaban en esa hermosa sala de techo alto conversando aunque el no entendía nada, después cambiaron de lugar y aparecieron en el Gran Salón, aunque todo estaba decorado y no estaban las largas mesas sino que habían mesas para cuatro. El la invitaba a bailar, cuando sintio que lo zarandeaban bruscamente.  
-Harry despierta hombre.- dijo Dean  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry asustado, levantándose de golpe y tomando su varita.  
-Tranquilo esque esta lechuza te trago una nota pero no nos la quiere dar a ninguno de nosotros, así que te despertamos pensando que era importante.- dijo Neville un poco somnoliento.  
-Ahh..- dijo Harry mas calmado tomando la nota que le traía la lechuza era de Draco y decía "Despierta y deja de soñar con tu amada, te espero en el Gran Salón".- Mierda.- dijo Harry al acordarse.- Me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras se bestia rápidamente y salía de la pieza de los hombres, todos volvieron a dormir dado que aun faltaba una hora para que sirvieran el desayuno. Harry corrió lo más lapido que pudo hasta el Gran Salón, a la entrada lo esperada lo esperaba Draco.  
-Por fin, pensé que Weasly te había amarrado a la cama para que salieras sin el.- rió Draco.  
-No me quede dormido, vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo aun falta para que lo abran.- dijo refiriéndose al Gran Salón.  
-Bueno, vamos por ahí, tratemos de encontrar algún lugar donde practicar sin que nadie se de cuenta.- dijo Draco Caminaron por varios lados abriendo puertas y buscando otras, sin ningún resultado. Ya se habían rendido cuando Harry se apoyo en una pared de un largo pasillo del segundo piso de la torre norte, al tocar la pared paso de largo y callo en una habitación, un momento después se paro y se puso a buscar la manera de salir, cuando Draco entro.  
-Este lugar es perfecto, no parece que mucha gente lo conozca.- dijo al mirar la polvorienta pero grande habitación. Estuvieron un rato revisando y ordenando todo lo mejor que pudieron, la sala era grande y de techo alto. Tenía dos mesas y algunos estantes con libros que parecían de no menos de 50 años. Cuando hubieron terminado se dirigieron al Gran Salón, con sus túnicas llenas de polvo. Al entrar todo el Gran Salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral, los dos amigos ignoraron esto y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, habían decidido mejor desayunar ahí, por precaución a la reacción de los Slytherin's. Se sentaron en el final de la mesa lo más normal que pudieron pero las miradas de todos ahí los estaba empezando a incomodar un poco. Después de unos minutos la mayoría volvió a la normalidad pero de vez en cuando miraban al final de la mesa de Gryffindor donde Draco y Harry reían de la actitud de todos. Estaba terminado el desayuno cuando un grupo de Gryffindor's liderados por Ron se acercaron a los dos amigos.  
-¿Qué haces en nuestra mesa Malfoy?- pregunto Ron intentando controlarse.  
-Que yo sepa Weasly no esta prohibido sentarse en las otras mesas.- dijo señalando al Gran Salón donde varios estudiantes se encontraban en mesas que no eran de sus casa.  
-¿QUE LE HICISTE A HARRY, SLYTHERIN?- dijo Ron fuera de control, seiba a tirar en contra de Malfoy pero Harry se interpuso entre ellos.  
-Que te pasa Ron, Draco no me ha hecho nada, no veo que tenga nada malo que desayunemos juntos.- dijo Harry bastante enojado.- ¿Profesor Dumbledore hay algún inconveniente en que yo y Draco nos sentemos aquí?- agrego mirando fijamente al director.  
-No, Harry no hay ningún problema en que el señor Malfoy coma en la mesa de Gryffindor.- respondió el director directamente a Harry quien sonrió al escuchar eso.  
-Ven no hay problema.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.- Ahora podemos Harry y yo tener la fiesta en paz.  
-Harry te teca tu reunión a las 12 hoy en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.- dijo Hermione acercándose al grupo.  
-Gracias Herm.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara levemente.- Draco mejor vamos que no quiero pelear con ellos.- dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros de casa. La mañana transcurrió sin ningún otro problema para los dos amigos que pasearon por todo el colegio, cuando fueron las 15 para las 12, Harry se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall, bastante nervioso por recibir sus resultados, temía haber reprobado pociones.  
-Buenas tardes Potter.- le dijo McGonagall cuando lo vio entrar.- siéntate ahí por favor.- apunto a una silla frente a su escritorio.- Tranquilo Potter no ha pasado nada tan grave.- agrego con una semi-sonrisa al ver que Harry no se movía. Harry se sentó un poco incomodo, no podía mirar a la profesora a los ojos, encontró fascinante sus zapatos.  
-Bueno Potter, te dire primero como se clasifican los TIMOS: cuando obtienes bajo l nivel repruebas, después viene Regular, Medio, Sobresaliente y Excede expectativas. Si repruebas alguno se te da la posibilidad de repetirlo, pero será más difícil que el primero y será tomado por el profesor de esa asignatura. El año pasado tú me dijiste en nuestra reunión que querías seguir la carrera de auror, para eso yo te informe que necesitaban sacar Sobresalientes en Transformaciones, DCAO, Pociones y Encantamientos, para que tuviera una mejor base, pero que si nos los sacabas simplemente se te iba a ser más difícil. Bueno en Transformaciones sacaste Sobresaliente, en Encantamientos has sacado Excede expectativas, en Pociones has sacado Medio.-no pudo terminar su explicación porque Harry la interrumpió.  
-¿Y en DCAO? ¿No reprobé cierto?-pregunto muy nervioso  
-No, no Potter todo lo contrario.- dijo la jefa de los Gryffindor's.- En DCAO has sacado más que excede expectativas, por eso el director y yo hemos decidido que tomaras las clases con los alumnos de 7 curso. Tú has sacado el puntaje más alto en DCAO en muchísimos años. Respecto a tu resultado en pociones el profesor Snape a accedido a subirte de nivel a medida que vayas mejorando, por ende será mucho más exigente contigo. Haber solo nos estaría quedando Historia de la magia y tus dos electivos que son: Cuidado Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinaron.- dijo con una mueca de asco.- En Historia y Adivinación sacaste Medio y en Cuidado sacaste Sobresaliente.  
-Profesora.eh. me preguntaba si podía dejar adivinación, esque no me gusta mucho y bueno si usted esta de..-empezó a decir Harry mas contento y relajado, si podría llegar a ser un auror.  
-Por supuesto que la puedes dejar de hecho tenias que dejar una dado que los alumnos de 7 con que tomaras DCAO son el grupo más apto en esa materia por ende tienen más horas que el resto. Toma aquí esta tu horario y tus libros te lo entregaran en tus clases de mañana. Que tengas un buen dia Potter. ah y se me olvidaba dado que tu y el señor Weasly son los únicos que quedan en el equipo, tu serás el capitán, tienen que hacer pronto las pruebas recuerda que este año hay una campeonato internacional, ahora vete que me espera otro alumno.- dijo McGonagall, muy alegre por la idea de que alguien dejara esa clase. -Ehh. bueno profesora adiós y gracias.- dijo Harry saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la idea de ser capitán lo entusiasmaba más que el resultado de los TIMOS. Durante la tarde estuvo con Hermione que al igual que el estaba muy contenta por sus resultados. Compararon horarios y descubrieron que tendrían Transformaciones, Cuidado criaturas mágicas y Encantamientos juntos, ambos estaban preocupados por los resultados de Ron ya que este no había aparecido en toda la tarde. A las 9 de la noche Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común a buscar a Ron. La sala estaba repleta pero por ningún lado encontraron a Ron, Harry pensó que quizás estaría en el campo de Quidditch, así que junto con Hermione se cubrieron con la capa invisible de Harry y fueron hasta el campo de Quidditch. Cuando llegaron fueron directamente a las gradas de Gryffindor y ahí encontraron a Ron con la cabeza baja perdido en algún lugar de su mente. Harry fue el primero en hablar a pesar de que estaban peleados.  
-Hey Ron ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado por su amigo, Ron levanto la cabeza y pudieron ver que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber estado llorando.  
-Hola Harry, siento lo de la mañana.- dijo Ron intentando cambiar el tema sin resultado alguno.  
-No importa amigo, pero dime que te pasa fue por tus resultados o alguien te hizo algo.- respondió Harry.  
-Nadie me ha hecho nada, esque no llegare a ser nunca un auror, Moddy tenia razón cuando solo les dijo a ustedes 2 que tenían madera de aurores. Solo obtuve ningún excede expectativas y en pociones saque regular.- dijo Ron con vergüenza en la vos.  
-No importa amigo eso no quiere decir que no serás auror.- dijo Harry lo mas normal que pudo sabia que su amigo siempre quizo ser uno.  
-A ti quizás no te influya eres Harry Potter, ¿cierto? El chico más popular del colegio, capitán de Gryffindor, con uno de los mejores resultados, claro a ti que te importa que el pobre idiota de Ron no logre nada.- dijo Ron molesto.  
-Ron date cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, por favor.- le rogó Hermione hablando por primera vez desde que lo encontraron.- Harry solo se preocupa por ti no es su culpa lo que a ti te pase, imagínate si el te echara la culpa de todo lo que le pasara.  
-No importa Herm, yo lo entiendo.- dijo Harry calmado aunque un poco triste por lo que su amigo le había dicho no sabia el cuanto daría el por tener la familia que el tenia, por no tener la cicatriz por que nadie lo conociera.  
-No Harry no esta bien que vivan peleando, somos amigos siempre nos hemos apoyado no quiero que eso termine porque a Ron le molesta que seas amigo de Draco o porque tus resultados fueron mejores.- dijo Hermione enojada.- No quiero que se peleen todos los días o apenas se hablen.  
-Hermione tiene razón, Harry a mi tampoco me gusta esto, sorry se me paso la mano.- dijo Ron.- esque trata de ver las cosas de mi punto de vista.-empezó Ron  
-Claro todo el mundo quiere que yo lo comprenda pero cuando alguien vera las cosas desde mi punto de vista Ron, no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar últimamente si no fuera por Draco yo no se que hubiera echo. Ron tu tienes todo para ser feliz, amigos, una familia, quizás tus notas no son excelentes, pero igual llegaras a ser alguien. Yo siquiera se si terminare vivo el colegio.- dijo Harry muy triste.  
-Lo siento Harry, de verdad.- dijo Ron avergonzado.- ¿Amigos de nuevo?- agrego tímido y un poco avergonzado.  
-Como siempre no más.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.- Y otra cosa no te pido que seas su amigo pero no busques pelea cada vez que estoy con el por favor.- agrego Harry refiriéndose a Draco, ron asintió un poco molesto pero resignándose a cambiar esa nueva amistad. Las primeras semanas pasaron muy tranquilas sin peleas, Harry siguió desayunando con Draco en cualquier mesa y se juntaban todas las noches a practicar nuevos hechizos y para intentar hacer magia sin varita aun no habían logrado hacer nada y estaban muy frustrados por ello. La relación de Ron con Harry había vuelto a la normalidad y ambos evitaban hablar de Draco enfrente del otro, por otro lado Hermione se había juntado mucho más con Harry y Draco ya que compartían algunas asignaturas juntos, al principio ni Draco ni Hermione se hablaban mucho, pero después ambos dejaron sus diferencias del pasado y se relacionaron bastante bien. Cuando Ron se entero de que Harry dejaría adivinación fue a hablar con McGonagall para que le permitiera irse a el también, pero esta se negó diciendo que el futuro profesional de Harry estaba más claro que el de el. Las clases de DCAO de Harry comenzaron la segunda semana de clases y Remus se veía muy cansado físicamente, durante las primeras clases los de 7 se mostraban un poco inseguros de atacar a Harry, por eso durante una clase Remus resolvió este problema.  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*Flash Black*--*--*--*--*--* Era la tercera vez que tenia clases con el grupo de DCAO avanzados de 7 y empezarían a practicar los duelos con todos los conocimientos que tenían. Armo grupos al asar y todos fueron pasando sin ningún problema. Harry estaba en el último lugar junto con Ernie Bagman que era el más bueno, Remus estaba un poco preocupado por Harry pero al ver que este estaba muy tranquilo se relajo un poco. Cuando fue el turno de ellos Ernie solamente lanzaba hechizos básicos que no le hicieron nada a Harry.  
-Rem. es decir Profesor Lupin.- dijo Harry.- le podría decir a Ernie que no soy de porcelana por favor.- dijo Harry algo molesto.  
-Si, Ernie Harry esta al mismo nivel de ustedes por eso lo subieron de nivel.-empezó Remus  
-Pero profesor tiene 16 solamente.- respondió Ernie  
-Creo que se como podré probarles que soy igual a ustedes.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa malévola.- Profesor aceptaría tener un duelo conmigo sin diferencias y con cualquier tipo de hechizos excepto las prohibidas. Sin compasión ni nada.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno Harry pero solo por cornamenta, creo que le gustaría ver esto, estaría muy divertido.- respondió Remus  
-Bueno.- respondió simplemente Harry. El duelo comenzó con unos simples como Expelliermus y otros así, después de unos minutos en que ninguno había sido dañado Lupin mando un Antequam apis (parecido al crucio pero legal y menos fuerte). Harry lo elimino fácilmente con un Finite Incantatem, el duelo continuo así Harry atacaba a Lupin con un poco de cuidado pero usando toda su fuerza. Lupin igual se esforzaba pero poco a poco se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, Harry había mejorado mucho y su fuerza era increíble. Duro alrededor de media hora y los alumnos que se encontraban ahí estaban sorprendidos ya que no conocían ni la mitad de los hechizos que estaban usando. Harry por fin gano cuando Lupin se despisto y le quito la varita con un simple Accio.  
-Bien echo Harry, has mejorado mucho, creo que todos te subestimamos.- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa de orgullo en su boca. Toca para el final de la clase y todos salieron comentando el duelo, pronto el rumor se esparció por todo el colegio.  
*--*--*--*--*--*Fin del Flash Black*--*--*--*--*--* 


	6. Un singular partido de Quidditch

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo 6: Un singular partido de Quidditch  
  
Estaba empezando el mes de octubre y todo estaba demasiado calmado demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrado Harry, temía lo peor. Los mortifagos no habían dado señales de vida, por lo cual todos estaban tranquilos, eso también preocupaba a Harry que se confiaran demasiado. Siempre antes de la tormenta hay paz así era como estaba el ambiente en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Ni siquiera había tenido alguna pelea con algún Slytherin, la falta de algo que hacer salvo estudiar lo aburría. Harry estaba saliendo de su clase de DCAO, se había convertido el mejor de su clase, pero esto no lo emocionaba mucho ya que aun no podía hacer magia sin varita y esto lo agobiaba, estaba seguro de que al poder hacerlo muchas de sus dudas se solucionarían. Con Draco cada día se hacían más amigos, su amistad con Ron estaba igual que siempre. El dos de octubre serian las pruebas para cazadores y golpeadores de Gryffindor. Eso le subía un poco el ánimo a Harry ya que volando dejaba todos sus problemas y dudas en el suelo. El sábado en la mañana Harry y Ron se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch esperando a los postulantes, no hubo pasado mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron la mayoría de los Gryffindor's en el estadio. Algunos iban a postular, otros a animar a sus amigos y otros simplemente a ver esto.  
-Hola a todos ¿puede darme un poquito de atención por favor?- dijo Harry aplicando el sonorus en el mismo. Inmediatamente todos se callaron y miraron a Harry, este se incomodo un poco.- Bueno, soy Harry Potter el capitán de este año y espero que del próximo. Primero vamos a hacer las pruebas para golpeadores después elegiremos a los cazadores, ¿de acuerdo?- después de que todos asintieron finalizó.- OK todos los que postulen a buscadores aquí porfa.- Una vez que alrededor de 20 chicos se acercaron explico como serian las pruebas.- Esto será bastante sencillo primero tienen que golpear estas bludgers que he hechizado para que pesen alrededor de 15 kilos, también les puse un hechizo pare que se muevan por todo los territorios exteriores del colegio, la gracia de esto será que ustedes deben impedir que estas pasen más allá del bosque y me golpeen, esa será la primera parte, después tienen que golpearlas para que pasen por los aros donde yo intentare impedir que pase, ok?- finalizo Harry La mayoría de los que postulaban encontraron esto demasiado fácil y se confiaron, una vez que la prueba empezó las bludgers estaban completamente fuera de control y aunque las lograran golpear solo unos pocos lograban empujarlas más de unos 3 metros. Harry se vio atacado por más bludgers de las que esperaba, pero aun así logro empujarlas lejos de el. Una vez que esta parte de la prueba terminó solo quedaban 5 chicos que la habían pasado. La segunda parte pasó rápido y los golpeadores oficiales fueron: Ryan McKellen de 7 y Lyón Albinus de 5. La prueba de los cazadores consistía en obstáculos de todo tipo. Los cazadores seleccionados fueron: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Ginny Weasly. Una vez que todo el resto se fue y solo quedaron los nuevos integrantes del equipo junto con ron y Harry, este hablo.  
-Felicidades chicos, pero aun no pueden irse aun queda una prueba más por hacer.- dijo Harry repentinamente serio.- Elegiremos un capitán substituto en caso de que a mi me pase algo, yo no se como quieren hacerlo, una prueba, votación, o algo así. Yo personalmente encuentro que la persona más apta para el puesto de capitán en caso de que yo no este es Ginny.- terminó Harry muy seguro de lo que decía.  
-¡Pero es una mujer!- dijo Ron  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry.- dijeron Dean y Seamus al mismo tiempo.- Ginny es muy buena jugadora y el año reemplazo a Harry cuando fue expulsado del equipo por Umbridge.- agrego Dean  
-Si es la opinión de pueblo yo los apoyo.- dijo Ryan  
-Entonces esta decidido Ginny Weasly me sustituirá en caso de.- dijo Harry Una vez que todos se hubieron ido Harry se quedo para volar otro rato, necesitaba eso relajarse de la única manera que lo veía posible. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses y no había vuelto a ver a Tiare, esto le enfurecía de sobre manera ya que era lo único que deseaba. Bajo a tierra después de una hora de estar volando no había logrado evitar estar enfurecido con el mismo, sentía que no progresaba como debía, de repente todo sus problemas vinieron a el como lanzados al aire, podía ver como habían muerto por su culpa Cedric y Sirius, como por su culpa Voldemort había recuperado su poder, por esa estupida profecía sus padres habían muerto. Todo esto lo tenia fuera de si mismo, de repente si saber exactamente como lo hizo todo en el vestuario de los Gryffindor's estaba dando vueltas alrededor de el sin tocarlo pero destrocando todo a su pase. De repente comprendió y se alegro cortando el flujo de magia, corrió de vuelta al colegio para encontrar a Draco, como no sabía donde podría estar fue al lugar más neutral que se le ocurrió, la biblioteca, al llegar ahí encontró a Draco alrededor de un montón de Slytherin's.  
-¡¡¡¡Draco!!!! ¡LO DESCUBRI! Ya se como hacerlo ¡LO DESCUBRI! No se como no se nos ocurrió antes.- dijo Harry gritando a todo pulmón en plena biblioteca antes de que la señora Pince le dijera algo ambos salieron corriendo directo a la habitación donde entrenaba en la torre norte.  
-Es muy sencillo, no se como no lo vi antes.- empezó Harry una vez dentro de la sala.  
-Bueno HABLA entonces.- dijo Draco igual de emocionado que Harry.  
-¡Las emociones!- dijo Harry como si fuera algo muy simple  
-¿Ahh?- pregunto Draco sin entender nada.- Las emociones ¿Qué?  
-Hace un rato estaba en el campo de Quidditch y fui a volar un rato.- empezó Harry  
-Eso que tiene que ver con la magia.- dijo Draco empezando a enojarse.  
-Para ya voy esperate. bueno como te iba diciendo, fui a volar y empecé a pensar en todo lo que me a pasado y empecé a enojarme y cada vez mi ira iba aumentando hasta que me descontrole y perdí el control sobre mi mismo, sobre mi magia, ¿entiendes?- al ver la cara de su amigo agrego.- al perder el control sobre mi mismo lo perdí sobre mi magia y todo alrededor mío empezó a volar descontroladamente hasta que me calme cuando me di cuenta de lo que había descubierto.  
-¿quieres decir que cuando perdemos el control liberamos magia? Es decir que para hacer magia sin varita hay que estar enojado.- dijo Draco empezando a entender algo de lo que decía su amigo.  
-Si y No, veras antes de que me dijeran que era mago fui a un zoológico muggle y ahí había una serpiente también fue la primera vez que hable con una, el punto esque mi primo me molesto y yo me enfade mucho y sin querer libere la serpiente y encerré a mi primo ahí. Otra vez también estaba muy enojado e infle a mi tia. La cosa es que al perder el control las liberamos la magia ahí es donde tu estas bien, pero si no equivoco no hay que estar enojado sin tener un control sobre tus emociones de esa manera sobre tu magia, cuando podamos hacer eso podremos hacer magia sin varita.- dijo Harry muy contento  
-Ok ya entendi amigo mío, pero como dominaremos nuestras emociones eso no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace.- dijo Draco.  
-Haber, yo tampoco pero si intentamos juntar todo lo que sabemos tal vez lleguemos algún lado.- dijo Harry  
-Ok esto es lo que tenemos, aunque no creo que nos sirva de mucho son más palabras sueltas que otra cosa. Todo esto esta relacionado con un antiguo grupo de dragones que parece que ya no existen, también con antiguas comunidades y las estrellas.- dijo Draco poco convencido.  
-¿Y de los dragones?- pregunto Harry con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.  
-Te juro que no se donde quieres llegar pero bueno: había un grupo de 5 especies de dragones que se llamaban los magistrales solamente conocemos 2 de ellos. Se dice que con la desaparición de las antiguas civilizaciones ellos también desaparecieron. Estos dragones sobresalían de los demás por su lealtad y. bueno no me acuerdo que más, creo que también creo que por su poder mágico, aquellos que los domaban se dice que se podían comunicar con ellos.- dijo Draco muy rápido y arrastrando la voz, no le veía el sentido a ello.  
-¿Cómo se comunicaban?- pregunto Harry demasiado contento  
-Que se yo. bueno creo que mentalmente porque no me imagino a un dragón hablando y como solo ellos podían creo que así debió haber sido.- termino Draco.  
-Eso es, ¡eso es amigo1 ¡Ya se como!- dijo Harry saltando de la emoción.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Encontrando un dragón?- dijo Draco con burla  
-No te pongas.- dijo Harry bajando de su nube.- Tenemos que entrar en nuestras mentes y liberar la magia.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo un puentecito? Harry no creo que uno pueda hacer eso, además no tenemos idea de cómo se hace.- dijo Draco resignado.  
-Te acuerdas que el año pasado me encontraste en el despacho de Snape con el.- pregunto Harry.  
-Si dijo que había sido por algo curativo creo.- dijo Draco sin entender.  
-Te mintió, estabamos ahí porque el me hacia clases de Occlumency.- al ver la cara de "no entiendo" de Draco agrego.- es para evitar que alguien entre en tu mente. una larga historia la cosa esque tu tienes que vaciar tu mente y etc.. me desvié de nuevo el verdadero punto es que si alguien más puede entrar en mi mente es obvio que yo puedo entrar en la mía.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ahora entiendo. me pareció raro verte con Snape. no puedo creer que me haya mentido..- al ver la cara de Harry (enojado por lo que pensaba su amigo) agrego.- entonces tenemos que investigar amigo mío, aun queda tiempo antes de que cierren la biblioteca, vamos.- dijo Draco más entusiasmado. Estuvieron todo lo que quedo de la tarde buscando en la biblioteca libros sobre penetrar en su propia mente, pero no encontraron nada, después de que la señora Pince los echara decidieron que Harry le preguntaría a Hermione sobre eso. Los días pasaban y no habían encontrado nada, Hermione también busco ya que no sabia nada al respecto y por ende esto le intrigaba demasiado como para no averiguar algo. Hermione había desistido de intentar que Harry le contara algo, era realmente difícil hacerlo hablar al respecto. A mediados de octubre durante el almuerzo Dumbledore dio un aviso muy importante.  
-Alumnos, este año debido al campeonato Inter.-escolar de Quidditch, este año se a adelantado el campeonato interno del colegio, por ende el primer partido de la semana será dentro de dos semanas y se enfrentaran la casa de Gryffindor contra la casa de Slytherin. Eso es todo, ahora a comer.- dijo Dumbledore, todo el gran Salón estallo en aplausos y conversaciones acerca de esto, la rivalidad entre estas casa era obvia y esto lo hacía el triple de emocionante. Harry que estaba almorzando con Draco en la mesa de Revenclaw dijo:  
-Bueno amigo mío tengo que irme a conversar con mi equipo.- dijo Harry muy contento por la noticia.  
-Yo también, recuerda yo igual soy capitán.- dijo Draco.- Espero que no intentes sabotear a mi equipo Potter.- agrego con una sonrisa burlona.  
-No se de donde sacaste esa idea.- respondió Harry, ambos se dieron la mano y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas.  
-Equipo aquí altiro.- dijo Harry una vez que llego a su mesa junto con los Gryffindor's.- Empezaremos los entrenamientos hoy mismo en la tarde a las 5 así será todos los días antes del partido, salvo los fines de semana que entrenaremos desde las 9 de la mañana.- al ver la cara de su equipo agrego.- a no ser que quieran perder frente a los Slytherin's.  
-Claro que no.- dijo Ron enfadado  
-Entonces no veo motivo para que reclames.- dijo Harry burlonamente.- Quiero enseñarles algunas cosas por eso los necesito a partir de las 5 en la cancha, el que no llega. mejor que siquiera intente averiguar que le pasaría. ah y otra cosa no intenten sabotear a el equipo contrario.- dijo seriamente  
-Solo porque eres amigo de ese Malfoy.- dijo Ron con sarcasmo  
-Ese es un motivo el otro es porque no quiero que mi equipo caiga tan bajo.- respondió Harry fríamente, cuando se lo proponía podía ser un muy buen Slytherin, ahora estaba entendiendo a que se refería el sombrero en su 1 año. Había muchas cosas de el que iban con la otra casa, Harry sabía que tenía las características de ambos, ahora último se preguntaba como seria su vida si estuviera en Slytherin. Ese día a las cinco se encontraba todo el equipo de Gryffindor en los vestidores, Harry les estaba explicando algunas cosas que quería poner en practica.  
-Bueno espero que hayan entendido.- dijo una hora después de explicar todo.  
-¿Sabes Harry? Había escuchado que Wood era exigente pero lo que tú nos pides es locura.- dijo Dean  
-Si, creo que le ganaste a Wood, no se como piensas que haremos esas cosas.- dijo Ginny, que sabia por sus hermanos Fred y George, como era el ex capitán.  
-Gracias.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que puso a Ginny más roja que su pelo. Cuando salieron a la cancha no había nadie y el viento era favorable para el Quidditch, estuvieron practicando sin ningún resultado hasta las 9 de la noche cuando ya era demasiado oscuro como para seguir, Harry había estado practicando hacer el Amago, y le estaba yendo muy bien, en cambio sus cazadores tenían problemas para dominar sus movimientos. Volvieron a su sala común exhaustos, pero al ver el animo que había allí, decidieron quedarse un rato pero.  
-Ni lo sueñen, equipo se duchan y se acuestan si estaban exhaustos como para seguir practicando dudo mucho que tengan ánimos para estar aquí, además necesito que mañana este con ánimos, así que a sus habitaciones.- dijo Harry muy serio pero con un tono burlón que no le quito nadie. Muy a regañadientes, el equipo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
-Harry, no crees que exageras.- dijo Hermione.  
-Ahh. hola Herm no te había visto. no, no exagero deberías haberlos visto apenas se mantenían es sus escobas.- dijo Harry alegre y relajado. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón cerca del fuego y hablaron hasta la media noche, cuando Hermione se quedo dormida apoyada en el hombro de Harry, este intento despertarla, pero le fue imposible, por eso decidió subirla hasta su habitación, una vez ahí fue directamente a la cama desocupada suponiendo que era la de su amiga, sin cambiarla de ropa la acostó sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a las demás. Pero el no sabia que Parvati estaba despierta viendo toda la escena. A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó con una gran sonrisa, pensando que había soñado que Harry la había ido a acostar, pero al ver que todavía estaba vestida su sonrisa se intensifico y se puso un poco colorada. Miro a su alrededor y encontró que la habitación estaba vacía, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que el desayuno estaba por terminar, bajo corriendo hasta el Gran Salón, allegar a la mesa de los Gryffindor's vio que Harry estaba desayunando ahí junto con el equipo.  
-Ehh. Harry yo te. quería.. dar las..gracias. tu sabes.- dijo Hermione algo a calorada.  
-No fue nada Herm.- dijo Harry sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos.  
-¿Qué le tienes que agradecer?- dijo Ron  
-Ahh. nada Ron.- dijo Hermione esquivamente  
-Esque Hermione últimamente es la última en llegar a la habitación en las noches.- dijo Parvati con una sonrisa que decía "yo se algo que tu no".  
-Eso es raro, Harry también siempre es el último.- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa malévola.  
-Hay algo que quieran contarnos.- dijo Dean  
-Oh... Esto me trae recuerdos de cuarto, ¿a ti no?- dijo Harry al oído a Hermione, esta sonrió al acordarse de ese año, en el que todos creía que eran novios.- Estoy aburrido. no neguemos nada haber que hacen.- Hermione asintió de una manera en la que solo Harry lo noto.- Bueno piensen lo que quieran, ¿Herm, vamos a clases?- dijo Harry ahora en vos alta  
-Claro.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa coqueta, así ambos se fueron riendo al ver la cara que ponían sus amigos. El rumor de que Harry tenia novia se sabia en todo el colegio antes de almuerzo, ambos no le daban importancia a esto y seguían yendo a todos lados juntos, durante las dos semanas antes del partido, Harry iba a dejar a Hermione a sus clases y siempre andaban juntos. Ron andaba solo a todos lados, como un ermitaño y ciando sus amigos le preguntaban que tenia, este les respondía con una mirada asesina. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch cada vez eran más fuerte y de apoco el equipo mejoro notablemente, los golpeadores y cazadores se coordinaban cada vez mejor y al buscador le salía a la perfección el amago de Wronski (creo que era así, si no ustedes entienden). Pronto llego el dia del gran partido, todo el colegio estaba emocionado por esto, ambos equipos no habían echo nada contra el otro y Harry y Draco seguían juntándose como si el partido no fuera nada comparado con lo que ellos hacían, esto molestaba a muchos, Ron incluido. Esa mañana Harry desayuno junto con Draco en la mesa de Hufllepuff, cuando terminaron se desearon suerte y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas, Dumbledore veía alegre y extrañado aquella escena, por un lado era bueno Gryffindor y Slytherin mejoraran su situación, habían diminuido enormemente las peleas entre esas casas y el sabía que era porque Draco y Harry eran los lideres de sus casas y su amistad intimidaba a todo el colegio. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad al verlo a los dos juntos si el no lo recordaba mal el año pasado se odiaban a muerte, ¿Cómo se habían echo amigos y porque? Era lo que no dejaba en paz a Dumbledore, a pesar de haber tenido intención de hablar con Harry este siempre había evitado a hablar con el, ni siquiera le preguntaba por Voldemort y eso lo extrañaba aun más. Por otro lado en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry animaba a su equipo a que comiera ya que todos estaban muy nerviosos dado que era su primer partido.  
-Escuchen tienen que comer algo si no quieren caerse de sus escobas y les dijo que no es agradable caerse de una.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa al recordar la vez que se callo de su Nimbus y esta se rompió completamente también fue el único partido en el que el perdió. El equipo se alegro un poco al ver el ánimo con el que estaba Harry, comieron un poco y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Media hora después de que Harry ya había terminado de dar las últimas explicaciones escuchar como todo el colegio se dirigía para allá.  
-Bien, lo más importante es que tienen que confiar en su compañero y recordar las jugadas que hemos estado practicando, los golpeadores de Slytherin son más grandes que ustedes.- dijo refiriéndose a sus golpeadores.- pero ustedes son ágiles lo que les permite dominar mejor la escoba, recuerden eso y aprovéchenlo, los cazadores también ustedes tienen las de ganar. Pero lo más importante es que tienen que recordar que son Slytherin's por eso estén a atentos y no se confíen demasiado nunca se sabe con que saldrán.- dijo Harry poniéndose nervioso. Escucharon como se nombraba al equipo de Slytherin y se prepararon para salir. Justin Flinch-Fletchley de Hufflepuff era el comentarista de este año, por la partida del anterior.  
- Y ahora el equipo de Gryffindor: los cazadores Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Ginny Weasly, los golpeadores Ryan McKellen y Lyón Albinus, el guardián Ronald Weasly y por último pero no menos importante el capitán y buscador de este año Harry Potter.- todas las casas menos Slytherin estallaron en aplausos cuando el equipo apareció y cuando se menciono a Harry que se había ganado unas cuantas admiradoras en su casa y en las otras. El partido comenzó muy tranquilo a los 20 minutos iban a 50 Gryffindor y 20 Slytherin, los cuales se estaban portando demasiado bien.  
-Guau los cazadores de Gryffindor acaban de hacer la jugada espectacular y han anotado otro punto para su equipo.- dijo Justin emocionado. Harry estaba muy contento por como se estaba dando el partido cuando en el medio del campo arriba vio un reflejo dorado y sin dudarlo subió lo más rápido que dio su escoba. Al parecer Draco también lo vio porque escucho que Justin dijo:  
-Ambos buscadores han subido al parecer la snitch se encuentra ahí, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter van muy juntos pero por diferentes lados no podría decir quien llegara primero.- dijo muy nervioso, a pesar de que actuaba imparcialmente no quería que ganara Slytherin. Harry y Draco efectivamente iban muy pegados ya estaban casi al lado de la snitch ambos alzaron sus brazos para atraparla cuando de repente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.  
-Esto es increíble ambos jugadores han desaparecido del campo.- dijo Justin con miedo.  
-Este partido será cancelado, ahora todos dirigirse a sus casas inmediatamente.- dijo McGonagall con un tono que no dejaba espacio a dudas pero muy preocupada. Todos los alumnos volvieron muy preocupados y con miedo de que Voldemort estuviera detrás de esto. Mientras tanto Harry y Draco se encontraban aun más desconcertados.  
-Draco, ¿no te parece familiar este lugar?- pregunto Harry muy emocionado, no tenia miedo sabia en donde se encontraba.  
-Si, amigo mío estamos en la habitación con la que soñamos la primera vez que cada un toco su talismán- dijo Draco al ver la habitación circular, con culminas que formaban un circulo más pequeño y los estantes, y el techo alto.- es más hermoso de lo que podía ver en el sueño.  
-Hola Harry, Draco.- dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellos.  
-¡Tiare! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!- dijo Harry al darse vuelta y ver quien era.  
-A mi también, me da mucho gusto volver a verte, no creí volver a hacerlo.- dijo Tiare y sonrió a medida que se ponía un poco colorada.  
-El es Draco, mi amigo.- dijo Harry después de un minuto en que se miraron fijamente.  
-Hola.- dijo Draco muy normal.- Hey amigo es más bonita de lo que me dijiste.- dijo riendo al ver que su amigo y la chica se ponían muy rojos.- Lamento estropear su momento, pero necesito saber algunas cosas como ¿Por qué nos encontramos aquí? ¿Cómo llegamos? ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?- dijo muy rápido a medida que Harry asentía dándole a entender que el tenia las mismas dudas.  
-Esta habitación, es para que ustedes estudien y practiquen. El fin de todo esto yo tampoco lo se solo se que es parte de tu destino y tienes que aceptarlo, no les puedo decir mas porfa compréndanme. Tampoco se como llegaron.- dijo Tiare  
-Ok pero nos puedes decir porque esque no venimos antes a este lugar.- dijo Harry esperanzado.  
-Eso si te lo puedo decir, cuando les entregamos los libros fue para que ustedes tengan una idea de lo que tenían que lograr antes de que puedan. sorry hable mucho. el punto esque ahora ustedes saben lo mas importante de todo y saben como lograr hacer magia sin varita su problema esta en que no saben como entrar en sus mentes, por eso ahora pueden estar aca, para venir lo único que tienen que hacer es tocar sus talismanes, no me pregunten donde queda este lugar. Bien otra cosa esque ahora hay un poco más de presión que antes, tienen que dominar lo más básico de la magia sin varita antes del Navidad, porque es ahí cuando comienza nuestro curso.- dijo Tiare muy contenta de ver a Harry de nuevo y mirándolo solamente a el lo que daba la impresión de solo estaban ellos.  
-¿Alguien n va ayudar?- pregunto Draco  
-No todos tenemos que lograrlo por nosotros mismos yo todavía tengo problemas con esto.- dijo Tiare dirigiéndose a el por primera vez.- Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos en Navidad Harry, espero.- diciendo esto desapareció al igual que la primera vez.  
-Guau. Harry amigo creo que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, mira esto tenemos libros, armas, de todo.- dijo casi gritando a medida que se paseaba por la habitación.  
-Si es increíble.- dijo Harry igual de contento.- ¿Por qué habrá mencionado un curso? Que raro.- dijo Harry Estuvieron todo el día observando el lugar y mirando en los libros, muchos se trataban de cómo entrar en tu propia mente y controlar el flujo de energía, cuando encontraron uno que era mas para principiantes e iban a empezar a practicar Draco dijo:  
-Harry, ¿no tienes la sensación de que no deberíamos estar aquí?- dijo sin acordarse muy bien de donde beberían estar.  
-¡El parido!- dijo Harry acordándose.- Si que tendremos problemas, tenemos que inventar una historia más o menos creíble.- dijo muy preocupado.- Dumbledore tendrá la excusa perfecta para interrogarnos al respecto.  
-Demonios que les decimos.- dijo Draco  
-Lo mas importante esque no los mires a los ojos.- dijo Harry  
-¿Los? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Draco  
-Lo mas probable esque estén también Snape y McGonagall, Dumbledore siempre me da la impresión de que puede leer las mentes con solo entrar en contacto con tus ojos, mejor que solo yo hable en caso de.- dijo Harry muy preocupado.  
-Ok, mejor vayámonos.- dijo Draco y ambos tocaron sus talismanes y se tele transportaron devuelta al colegio. Cuando llegaron al colegio aparecieron en el campo de Quidditch que estaba vació, por un momento se alegraron al ver que era de día, pero al ver el campo vació supusieron de que era el dia siguiente, lo cual también les daba un pista de donde podría estar esa misteriosa y hermosa sala, por la diferencia de horario. Se dirigieron al Gran Salón donde supusieron que estarían desayunando el resto de los alumnos. Al llegar al Gran Salón actuaron lo más normal que pudieron, pero apenas entraron todo el Gran Salón quedo en un profundo e incomodo silencio.  
-Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, por favor vengan conmigo.- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera del Gran Salón. Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, la estatua al ver que era el director se abrió inmediatamente. Subieron las escaleras y al entrar en el despacho, Draco que había estado muy pocas veces miro todo con mucha curiosidad, pero Harry fue directamente al escritorio y se quedo parado.  
-Por favor siéntense.- dijo Dumbledore muy amablemente.- ¿Quieren algo? Supongo que deben tener hambre.- agrego, al ver que los dos negaron continuo.- Supongo que ambos saben el motivo por el cual están aquí.- no alcanzo a terminar porque la puerta se abrió rápidamente y entro Severus Snape y dice.  
-Quiero estar presente Albus.- dijo Snape con vos fría.  
-Por supuesto, estaba diciéndoles que creo que saben el motivo por el cual están aquí.- dijo Dumbledore mientras Snape se sentaba en otra silla que hizo aparecer.- Bueno chicos explíquense, sabemos que no fue obra de Voldemort.- a Draco le corrió un pequeño escalofrió.-, y que ustedes no son capaces de aparecerse todavía.- dijo Dumbledore repentinamente serio.  
-Profesor la verdad esque nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho de lo que paso, recuerdo que estaba subiendo para agarrar la snitch y que Justin dijo que Draco iba cerca por eso acelere y cuando estaba apunto de tomarla sentí un tirón y aparecí en una extraña habitación, ¿cierto Draco?.- dijo Harry con voz y cara de niñito bueno pero sin dejar de sonar muy seguro de los que decía.  
-Cierto.- dijo Draco mirando un lugar en la pared del frente.  
-Y me podrían explicar entonces como fue que volvieron y que estuvieron un dia ausentes.- dijo Snape  
-Ehh. ¿fue un dia?- pregunto Harry con voz incrédula.- Como volvimos fue también extraño estabamos intentando buscar una salida cuando de repente sentí el mismo tirón y aparecí en el campo de Quidditch.  
-Yo también.- dijo Draco apoyando a su amigo.  
-Y díganme es la primera vez que ven ese lugar.- dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-A que se refiere profesor, es la primera vez que voy allí.- dijo Draco convincentemente, ya que de echo era verdad.  
-Harry no la habías visto antes, tú sabes a que me refiero.- dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry.  
-No profesor no había soñado con ese lugar antes.- dijo Harry muy seguro  
  
-Muy bien pueden irse entonces.- dijo Dumbledore con un tono de cansancio. Harry y Draco se retiraron inmediatamente de la oficina del director y se dirigieron al Gran Salon. 


	7. El baile de navidad y un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo 7: El baile de navidad y un nuevo comienzo  
  
Al llegar al Gran Salón se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar, el comedor estaba algo vació puesto que eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y la mayoría ya había desayunado. Se sentaron en la mesa e inmediatamente un grupo de Gryffindor's los rodeo.  
-¿Harry como estas? Me asuste tanto cuando ustedes desaparecieron en el partido.- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.- ¿Y tu Draco como estas?- agrego  
-Relax estamos mejor que nunca, ¿cierto amigo?- dijo Harry a Draco  
-Sobre todo tu que cumpliste tu más anhelado sueño Bro.- dijo burlón Draco.- viste a.- no pudo continuar porque Harry le pego muy fuerte en la cabeza.- Hermione de nuevo.- dijo Draco para arreglarla, todos menos esta se lo creyeron.  
-Harry cuéntanos que paso.- dijo Ron dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.  
-No lo creo Ron, sorry, no te podemos decir.- dijo Harry al ver la cara que su amigo puso agrego.- Dumbledore nos dijo así.- eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Ron.  
-¿Fue culpa del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- pregunto Ginny sumándose a la conversación.  
-Quieres decir Voldemort.- dijo Harry.- realmente me desespera que no lo traten por su nombre de esta manera solo aumenten el miedo que ya le tienen, ni siquiera es difícil de pronunciar: VOL-DE-MORT.- dijo un poco molesto.- y no Ginny no fue culpa de el, en realidad no lo sabemos.- agrego  
-Harry Draco, vengan porfa.- dijo Hermione algo molesta. Los chicos le hicieron caso de inmediato y dejaron el Gran Salón detrás de ella. Caminaron varios pisos hasta llegar a un aula vacía.  
-Miren si quieren le pueden mentir a todo el mundo, pero yo no soy estupida, se que andan en algo y quiero saberlo ya.- dijo Hermione algo molesta y muy seria.  
-Herm, no tienes que saber todo en la vida hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas, ¿cierto Draco?- dijo Harry poniéndose serio también.  
-Muy bien dicho amigo. Hermione ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos.- dijo Draco  
-Aja y además es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos.- agrego Harry.- Herm tu sabes que si pudiera te lo contaría, siempre ha sido así.- dijo Harry acariciándole la cara.  
-Epa amigo. no traiciones a tu amada.- dijo Draco muerto de la risa.- que a la pobre casi se le salen los ojos.- Draco no continúo al recibir un segundo golpe en la cabeza.  
-¿A quien?- pregunto Hermione muy curiosa y con la misma sonrisa malévola de Draco.- ¿Draco? Harry tiene novia. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste.- dijo Hermione  
-Porque no tengo.- dijo Harry mirando con furia a Draco  
-¿Volviste con Cho?- pregunto Hermione  
-¿Cho? ¿Cho Chang? ¿Amigo porque no me contaste que te la agarraste?- dijo Draco asombrado.  
-No, he vuelto con ella y no lo haría, haber como te explico. Draco creo que de esta no nos salimos. siempre las estay cagando amigo mío.- dijo Harry.- ahora voy a tener que contarle de ella y eso involucra todo el resto.- agrego Harry muy serio.  
-Lo siento.- dijo Draco  
-Prometo no decírselo a nadie.- dijo Hermione  
-Esque te podría en peligro si tú supieras cualquier cosa, dado a mis desapariciones, no me podría perdonar que algo te pasara por mi culpa.- dijo Harry muy preocupado  
-Pero Harry. al menos dime como se llama.- dijo Hermione como última esperanza, intentaría buscar a las personas que se llamaran así en el colegio.  
-Tiare.- respondió Draco por su amigo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Tiare?, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre de echo no me suena.- dijo Hermione pensativa. Saliendo de la habitación. Los chicos se quedaron desconcertados un momento pero después salieron detrás de ella, la siguieron sin decir una palabra hasta la biblioteca, Hermione era tan predecible algo le extrañaba e iba a la biblioteca. Cuando entraron esta estaba completamente vacía, digno de un domingo. Hermione se dirigió a una sección en el fondo que estaba llena de libros muy antiguos. Busco entre los libros hasta que encontró un muy delgado pero al parecer el más antiguo.  
-Este es.- dijo Hermione contenta.  
-Granger acaso te has leído toos los libros de esta biblioteca.- pregunto Draco sarcásticamente.  
-No de hecho me faltan 2 secciones.- respondió Hermione igual de sarcástica que Draco, mientras ojeaba el libro.- Aquí esta.- dijo señalando un lugar en el libro.- Harry quieres leer porfa.- agrego.  
-Ok "Los nombres de las antiguas civilizaciones elficas provienen en la mayoría de nombres de extrañas flores que ya no exciten, al igual de unos antiguos nombres de constelaciones".- dijo Harry extrañado  
-Harry a que te suena constelaciones ya olvidadas y antiguas civilizaciones.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
-Pero como.- dijo Harry entendiendo de repente.- Hermione porque me has hecho leer eso.- agrego para distraerla un rato y que no tuviera tiempo para armar hipótesis.  
-Porque aquí sale que Tiare era una muy antigua flor que los elfos usaban para curar heridas letales.- dijo Hermione-. Por eso no lo había oído nunca en alguien del colegio.- agrego. -Gracias Granger de verdad.- dijo Draco saltando de la alegría y dándole un beso en la mejilla. -No hay de que, pero me podrían explicar.- dijo Hermione muy confundida -No ya sabes mucho.- dijo Harry de una manera que no daba pie a preguntas. Octubre termino rápido, Harry y Draco no entendía como era posible que todavía haya elfos y morían de ganas de ver a más, habían ido algunas veces más a su habitación en quien sabe donde y se memorizaron lo que tenían que hacer, ya que no podían ir muy seguido porque Hermione no los dejaba solos incluso había empezado a desayunar con ellos. -Ok, Harry tenemos que entrar en un trance, según me acuerdo es la única manera.- dijo Draco el primero de noviembre cuando lograron separarse de Hermione. -Sabes esto se parece a algo que los muggles tienen como misterios le llaman "viaje astral".- dijo Harry muy gracioso.- y como esque entramos en un trance.- agrego Harry -Los elfos lo hacen poniéndose en contacto con la naturaleza, pero nosotros como somos unos rechazaditos.- dijo Draco riendo.- tenemos que vaciar nuestras mentes y dejar de sentir nuestro cuerpo, se supone que si entras en un transe entras al segundo plano ya que este es el primero, el segundo plano es tu mente así que veremos nuestros recuerdos, básicamente si consigues entrar al plano busca tu magia y libérala.- finalizo Draco  
-Ok, chao amigo deséame suerte.- dijo Harry.- suerte para ti Draco.- agrego Harry antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar vaciar su mente. Esto se parecía mucho a Occlumency, pensó para si mismo. Después de media hora el silencio en la sala se hizo desconcertante. Harry había conseguido vaciar por completo su mente y de su cuerpo, pero aun no lograba llegar al segundo plano, a Draco le estaba costando un poquito más desprenderse de su cuerpo. De repente Harry sintio que caía sobre algo, pero que no se hacia daño, barrio lentamente los ojos temiendo haber vuelto de su trance, pero se sorprendió mucho al verse rodeado de fotos flotando a su alrededor, decidió que una vez que hubiera dominado esto ordenaría sus recuerdos. Se puso inmediatamente a buscar su magia y la manera de liberarla, se estaba dando por vencido nuevamente cuando llego aun lugar lleno de una especie de rayos dorados y oros negros, supuso que había llegado al lugar donde se almacenaba su magia. Con mucho cuidado empezó a ordenar todo lo mejor que pudo, pensando que de esta su poder aumentaría, de repente ordenando encontró un diminuto agujero que supuso que era el lugar por donde su magia salía cuando el usaba la varita, ahora entendía mejor porque necesitaba hacer un canal para su magia. Lenta y cuidadosamente comenzó a hacer el agujero más grande pero de una manera que permitía controlar el flujo de magia y sus emociones, había notado que estaban muy relacionadas. Una vez que hubo terminado volvió al primer plano.  
-Guau. ¿Harry lo lograste? Yo no me pude, creo que me falta concentración, pero tu o te quedaste dormido o lo lograste porque llevas horas así, estaba a punto de despertarte.- dijo Draco.- ¿estas bien?- agrego un poco preocupado.  
-Si Draco entre en el plano y déjame decirte que cuando estas ahí el tiempo parece que no corre pero un vez que vuelves te cansas mucho, me siento un poco debió.- dijo Harry parándose con la ayuda de su amigo.  
-Si, se me olvido mencionar eso, pero cuando le coges la practica no te cansaras.- dijo Draco.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste tu magia? ¿Cómo era? ¿Hiciste una conexión? Cuéntame.- dijo Draco acaloradamente.  
-Primero vamos déjame sentarme.- dijo Harry mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba, estaba realmente agotado.- Primero me costo mucho, pasaba el tiempo y yo seguia aquí, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y rendirme sentí como que caí pero no me dolió ni nada abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré rodeado de imágenes, soy realmente desordenado, empecé a buscar hasta que llegue a un lugar que estaba lleno de unos rayos dorados y otros negros, la cosa que empecé a hacer un agujero de manera que mi magia quedara mas libre pero tuve que tener mucho cuidado porque las emociones están muy unidas a la magia.- finalizo Harry Draco lo escuchaba atentamente.  
-Me muero de ganas de lograrlo.- dijo Draco honestamente.- Ojala no me cueste mucho.  
-¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer con mi magia?- pregunto Harry  
-Practicar mi amigo, practicar.- dijo Draco sonriendo.- Pero primero vamos a la enfermería dile a la señora Pomfrey que te duele la cabeza para que descanses.- agrego al ver la cara de su amigo. Así se dirigieron a la enfermería con esa excusa, Harry paso la noche allí dado que la señora Pomfrey parecía un poco preocupada por eso, Harry supuso que Dumbledore le había pedido que lo cuidaran, esto lo enfureció un poco pero pensó que era mejor no arriesgarse ahora que su magia estaba libre. A la mañana siguiente, Harry salio de la enfermería muy temprano ya que tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas a su habitación, toda esa semana Draco intento llegar al segundo plano y Harry intentaba dominar su magia, le estaba costando trabajo ya que tenía que controlar sus emociones primero. El primero domingo de noviembre, estaban es el cuarto que habían encontrado en el colegio, Draco estaba echado en el piso intentado entrar en su mente, ya llevaba mucho tiempo así, Harry supuso que lo estaba logrando por eso empezó a practicar con más fuerzas. Harry estaba parado en el centro de la habitación intentando concentrarse lo mejor posible, no sabia si había que pronunciar el nombre del hechizo por lo que decidió no hacerlo y mentalizar lo mejor que pudo el hechizo que quería, decidió partir con algo simple como el Wingardium Leviosa, con sus manos apunto una pequeña vela que estaba al frente de el y dijo el hechizo en su mente, de repente la vela se empezó a levantar poco a poco, Harry de la sorpresa se desconcentro y la vela dejo de flotar cayendo en el piso. Estuvo practicando el hechizo hasta que lo domino por completo.  
-¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¿Lo hice! ¡Lo logre!- dijo Draco volviendo al primer plano.- En realidad creo, fue como tu me dijiste solo que mis rayos eran blancos.- agrego.-  
-Eso esta muy bien Draco yo ya he logrado hacer un hechizo sin varita, es raro.- dijo Harry Estuvieron practicando toda la semana siguiente y poco a poco le era más fácil el primer hechizo era el más complicado pero después el resto era fácil, el único problema que tenían ahora era tener que evitar las peleas porque aun no estaban en pleno dominio de e sus emociones. En las clases les estaba yendo excelente, Harry y Draco compartían todas las asignaturas salvo pociones y DCAO, porque Draco estaba en excede expectativas y Harry había logrado subir a sobresaliente y no tenia intenciones de seguir subiendo más y aun no entendía como había permitido que subiera de nivel. En DCAO se aburría un poco ya que junto a Draco había practicado todos los hechizos que tuvieron a su alcance y por ende ya sabían todo eso. Las clases eran realmente aburridas para ellos y pasaban el tiempo practicando pequeñas cosas sin varitas. No se había vuelto hacer un partido de Quidditch debido a lo que paso en el anterior, el director decidió simplemente hacer una prueba para todos los alumnos desde 3 en adelante. Seria durante el mes de enero. Cuando empezó diciembre el colegio se lleno con un aire de nerviosismo, sobretodo por parte de las mujeres que andaban más arregladas qu nunca y si alguien las miraba se reían nerviosa.  
-Granger, que les pasa a las mujeres en este colegio.- pregunto Draco mientras desayunaban.  
-No me digan que lo han olvidado.- dijo Hermione mirando a los chicos.  
-Olvidar que Herm.- dijo Harry igual de perdido que Draco  
-Ustedes son el colmo.- dijo Hermione riendo.- Hay un baile por navidad, ¿recuerdan?- agrego Hermione.  
-Ahh. el baile.- dijo Draco haciendo como que si se acordaba.- ¿es con parejas?- agrego pensativo.  
-No no lo es, pero igual puedes ir con una.- dijo Hermione  
-No no me interesa. pero gracias por la invitación Granger. mejor suerte la próxima.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Jajaja.- rió sarcásticamente Hermione.- aun no he caído tan bajo Malfoy  
-Bueno en todo caso no quiero ir contigo, con mi amigo aquí presente vamos a ir de solteros.- dijo Draco riendo.  
-Obvio, como los dos solteros más cotizados del colegio, vamos a amarrarnos a una posibilidad cuando las tenemos todas.- rió Harry siguiéndole el juego y dándose aires de galán.  
-¡Hombres!- dijo Hermione  
-Si ya veras como todas querrán bailar con nosotras, pero si tienes suerte quizás te deje bailar conmigo.- dijo Draco  
-No gracias yo ya tengo pareja.- dijo Hermione dándose ella aires de superioridad ahora.  
-Enserio que bien Herm.- dijo Harry.- ¿Quién es?- agrego  
-No vas con la comadreja cierto.- dijo Draco  
-Si, te refieres a Ron, nop no voy con el voy con uno de 7 de Revenclaw.- dijo Hermione.- Se llama Andres, es muy simpático, lo conocí en la biblioteca este año.  
-Donde más iba a ser.- dijo Draco burlón  
-Sabes realmente no entiendo como se han convertido en los mejores alumnos de 6.- empezó Hermione.- aparte de mi obvio.- agrego con una sonrisa burlona.- y nunca están en la biblioteca viven jugando.  
-Tenemos nuestros medios.- dijo Harry misteriosamente.- A por cierto quiero que me presentes a ese tal Andres.- agrego Harry muy serio  
-A la orden papá en la fiesta te lo presento.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, le gustaba que Harry la cuidara así.  
-Bueno mejor nos vamos a clases que no quiero llegar tarde a transformaciones de nuevo.- dijo Draco, así los tres se pararon y salieron del Gran Salón. En una mesa cerca de ellos alguien los veía con rabia, no comprendía, como Harry y Hermione lo habían cambiado por ese maldito de Malfoy y esto lo llenaba de odio contra el. Los días pasaron muy rápidos para todo el mundo en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, este año los alumnos de 3 en adelante se quedaron en el colegio por el esperado baile, se rumoreaba que habían contratado a un grupo de músicos que se llamaban "Dijiur" era el grupo más popular del momento y todos estaban ansiosos por verlos, si esque era verdad. Pronto llego el 20 de diciembre y las clases se acabaron y empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry y Draco estaban muy nerviosos pero no por el baile sino porque según lo que les había dicho Tiare las clases de ellos comenzaban en Navidad, lo cual según sus hipótesis significaba que irían a ver a los elfos y esto los ponía muy nerviosos. no sabían que su hipótesis tenia algunas fallas. El 24 en la mañana Harry se despertó por un dolor en la espalda, sentía como si le estuvieran quemando fuertemente, apretó los dientes para no gritar, se levanto lo más lapido que pudo y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin bajo la capa invisible de su papá, Draco le había dado las contraseñas ya que era más seguro que en caso de alguna urgencia se juntaran allá. Se demoro un poco en llegar ya que el dolor se iba incrementando. Cuando llego dijo la contraseña "muerte a los sangre sucia" y entro, la sala común estaba completamente vacía, salvo por un rubio que se encontraba con la cara entre sus rodillas.  
-Draco, soy yo Harry.- dijo Harry acercándose lentamente.- ¿Estas bien?- agrego al ver que su amigo no le decía nada.  
-Harry, siento un dolor horrible en mi espalda como si me estuvieran quemando.- dijo Draco con la voz entre cortada a causa del dolor.  
-Lose yo también pero no tengo nada en la espalda.- dijo Harry intentando sonar fuerte para darle ánimos a su amigo.- Porque no te pongo un hechizo para que no lo sientas y después tu me lo pones a mí.- agrego Harry.  
-Ok, pero apura que me duele.- dijo Draco.  
- "Tamcuam Tabeo".- dijo Harry poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda de Draco, este hechizo lo habían sacado de un libro en "la habitación", como le habían puesto, se suponía que servia para evitar el dolor más terrible que tu cuerpo experimentara en ese momento.  
-Muchas gracias, ahora me toca a mi.- dijo Draco con voz mas relajada.- "Tamcuam Tabeo".- Ambos se dirigieron al Gran Salón para desayunar, al llegar al Gran Salón encontraron que este estaba decorado con un ambiente muy navideño, se veía hermoso.  
-Harry donde te habías metido.- dijo Hermione haciéndoles señas para que se sentaran con ellas.  
-Fui a la sala común de D.- empezó Harry pero Draco lo patio por debajo de la mesa para callarlo.- Fui a buscar a Draco a las mazmorras.- dijo Harry para arreglarla. y lista para tu gran cita Herm.- agrego Harry para desviar el tema.  
-Eso creo, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, me gusta arto ¿sabes Harry?- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja.  
-Pero te juro que te hace algo y lo mato.- dijo Harry levantando la mano.  
-No te preocupes no creo que lo haga.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- además yo se me cuidar solita.- agrego riendo  
-Esque Harry es muy sobre protector.- río Draco.- y tus palabras no dolerán tanto como un golpe o una maldición por parte de este otro.- finalizo Draco  
-Espero que no sea necesario que llegues a ese extremo Harry.- dijo Hermione con un poco de miedo.  
-Yo también.- dijo Harry riendo  
-Mierda.- dijo Draco de repente sorprendiendo a sus amigos.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Harry  
-No tengo túnica, se me olvido comprar una.- dijo Draco pegándose en la cabeza  
-Eso tiene solución.- dijo Harry tranquilamente  
-¿Cuál?- pregunto Draco sorprendido  
-Vamos de compras, además que yo me acuerde te compraste unas antes de que empezaran las clases en mi cumpleaños.- dijo Harry  
-Si. tu cumpleaños.el próximo año lo repetimos.- dijo Draco riendo.  
-¿Qué paso en tu cumple Harry?- pregunto curiosa Hermione  
-En realidad no me acuerdo de mucho.- respondió sinceramente Harry pero con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ok mejor no quiero saber.- finalizó Hermione.  
-Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué paso con las túnicas?- dijo Harry  
-Esque esa ya están usadas, además si queremos ir de conquista, tenemos que vestir bien ¿no crees?- dijo Draco riendo  
-Es verdad, vamos al Hogsmeade hoy entonces.- dijo Harry  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Draco mientras Hermione movía la cabeza en signo de reprobación.  
-Conozco otros medios de llegar allá podríamos decir.- dijo Harry.- ¿Y Herm te anotas?- agrego  
-No lo creo Harry, no quiero problemas.- dijo seriamente esta  
-Oh. vamos así te compras algo bonito para impresionar a tu amado.- rió Harry, Hermione empezó a dudarlo por lo que Harry tomo eso como un si.- Entonces vamos altiro chicos, yo invito al almuerzo.- agrego Los cuatro salieron del Gran Salón y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para buscar dinero y el mapa del merodeador además de unas capas, ya que hacia un poco de frío. Cuando estuvieron listos se juntaron con Draco en la escalera enfrente del comedor. -Síganme.- dijo Harry y asi los tres comenzaron a caminar por el colegio lo más normales que pudieron hasta que llegaron frente a una estatua de una bruja tuerta, Harry dio la contraseña y se abrió un pequeño pasadizo.  
-Lumus.- dijeron Harry y Draco a la vez que de la punta de sus dedos salían pequeños rayos de luz.  
-Me tiene que enseñar eso.- dijo Hermione asombrada.  
-Otro día tal vez.- dijo Draco.- por primera vez Granger no sabe hacer algo, jamás creí posible ver este momento.  
-Oh cállate Malfoy.- dijo Hermione molesta.  
-No peleen.- dijo Harry Estuvieron caminando media hora hasta que llegaron frente a una pequeña escalera, empezaron a subir pero antes de abrir la pequeña puerta que tenían arriba de ellos Harry dijo:  
-No hagan el menor ruido que los dueños de este lugar no saben de la existencia de esto, apenas entremos nos cubrimos con la tapa, una vez que logremos salir nos la sacaremos, ¿ok?- dijo Harry  
-Si.- dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Harry abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, subieron y llegaron a una habitación llena de cajas.  
-¿Dónde estamos Harry?- pregunto Draco  
-En tu templo.- rió Harry  
-No puede ser estamos en Honeydunkes (¿se escribía así?).-dijo Draco impresionado.- eres mi ídolo Harry, ¿lo sabias?- agrego  
-Si, pero ahora vamos nos.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa Salieron con un mucho cuidado de bodega, y se dirigieron a la calle principal. una vez ahí tuvieron mucho cuidado de que nadie los reconociera porque eso seria muy pero muy malo, primero acompañaron a Hermione a comprar algunos cosas que le faltaban para su túnica y ellos también aprovecharon de comprar algunos regalos que les faltaban. Almorzaron en las tres escobas.  
-¿Hey, chicos aun no me cuentan como esque hicieron magia sin varita?- dijo Hermione intentando pillarlos  
-Y no lo haremos.- dijo Harry  
-Oh. vamos puede ser muy útil en algún duelo, me refiero tu oponente no tendría como prepararse para lo que le mandaras.- dijo Hermione -Y que te hace pensar que no tienes que decir el hechizo.- dijo Draco,. Nosotros dijimos Lumus porsiacaso.- agrego mirando a Harry ellos habían probado las dos formas y Draco encontraba mas fácil diciendo el hechizo en cambio a Harry le daba lo mismo.- ¿Harry le contamos?- finalizó -No porque nunca necesitara enfrentarse enfrentar a alguien que necesite tenerle la ventaja.- sentencio Harry -Pero Harry entiéndelo, yo no soy una pobre hormiga.- dijo Hermione -No eres una gran hechicera pero no por eso vas estar queriendo enfrentar a Voldemort poco menos.- respondió este mientras que sus dos amigos tiritaron al escuchar el nombre.- Oh. por favor como van a poder enfrentársele si temen decir su nombre. por último llámenlo por su verdadero nombre. díganle Tom así hablaran de el como si fuera uno más y de a poco le perderán el miedo al tratarlo como alguien más.- dijo Harry -Eso no esta tan mal, pero como esque tu si lo dices.- dijo Draco.- quiero decir que te da lo mismo como tratarlo.- agrego -Yo no le temo.- dijo Harry simplemente.- Y ustedes tampoco deberían.- agrego  
  
Después de su almuerzo fueron a comprar las túnicas, Harry también decidió comprarse una, se dirigieron a una nueva tienda de túnicas cerca de ahí. Hermione ya había comprado la suya así que ayudo a los chicos a elegir la que mejor les quedara, estuvieron más de una hora probándose túnicas. Harry se compro una túnica de gamuza negra que cuando se movía se ponía de un verde oscuro, le quedaba realmente bien ya que resaltaba su buen porte y cuerpo sin mencionar sus ojos. Draco se decidió por una gris con los bordes dorados. Pagaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a Honeydunkes, para que Draco gastara todo lo que le quedaba en dulces. Compraron muchos dulces y Hermione se burlo de ellos diciéndoles que no iba a ser la última vez que vinieran pero los chicos no negaron ni aceptaron esto simplemente se pusieron más nerviosos por lo que podía pasar hoy. Llegaron al colegio y Harry se fue con Hermione a su sala común mientras que Draco dirigía a la suya en las mazmorras.  
-Harry nos juntamos a las puertas del Gran Salón.- dijo Draco mientras se iba.  
  
Faltaban menos de dos horas para el baile y todos los hombres de sexto curso estaba histéricos, Harry estaba acostado en su cama viéndolos arreglares, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Ron entre en una taque de nervios.  
-No puedo hacer que esto me quede bien.- dijo Ron tirando su túnica al suelo.- y tú de que te ríes ¿Harry?- agrego al ver que su amigo se reía a boca tendida.  
-Si, Harry deberías arreglarte.- dijo Seamus.- todavía estas con el uniforme.  
-¿Qué te pasa Ron?- pregunto Harry una vez que se hubo recuperado  
-Esque Hermione le dijo que no cuando este otro la invito al baile.- dijo Dean acercándose a ellos.- Y este la quiere impresionar ahora para ver si al final acepta estar con el en el baile.- finalizo riéndose.  
-Pero ron, ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry que no entendía como Ron quería separar a Hermione de su cita.- O sea entiendo que te guste pero no por eso le vas a hacer su cita un infierno.- finalizó Harry  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!!- grito Ron.- ¿Tienen pareja para el baile?- pregunto atónito.  
-¿No le preguntaste porque no iba al baile contigo?- pregunto Harry con cara de asombro.  
-No esque me enoje con ella y no le he vuelto a hablar.- dijo Ron algo avergonzado.  
-Idiota.- río Seamus  
-Tonto.- dijo Dean  
-Hasta yo le hubiera preguntado.- dijo Neville riéndose de su amigo que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.  
-Yo mejor me voy a duchar, buena suerte chicos.- dijo Harry  
  
Una hora después todos los alumnos se encontraban esperando que abrieran las puertas, para poder entrar. Harry llego al vestíbulo un poco antes de que se abrieran las puertas, busco a Draco con la vista y se acercó a el.  
-Miren señoritas ha llegado ¡Harry Potter!- dijo Draco a las dos chicas que tenia en cada brazo.- Harry amigo mío te presento a Rosa y Amy.- dijo Draco señalando a una hermosa morena y a una rubia despampanante respectivamente. - Las dos están en quito en Revenclaw.- finalizó.  
-Buenas noches Amy.- dijo Harry divertido mientras esta ponía su brazo alrededor de Harry y sonreía como si su sueño más inalcanzable se estuviera haciendo realidad.  
-Harry, Harry.- grito Hermione acercándose a el.- Te presento a Andres, mi pareja.- finalizó Hermione sonriendo a su amigo. -Hola.- dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a una chico un poco más alto que el con los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño claro. -Hola Harry, es un placer conocerte.- respondió Andres -Te presento a Amy.- dijo Harry refiriéndose a su pareja. -Hola.- dijeron Hermione y Andres.- ¿Tu estas en mi casa cierto?- pregunto Andres, Amy asintió. -Granger te ves espectacular.- dijo Draco acercándose a ellos, Hermione estaba con una túnica un poco ajustada de color tornasol y su pelo amarrado en un pequeño moño.- De haber sabido que te ibas haber vestido así, te habría dicho que si cuando me invitaste.- finalizó con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Andres.  
-Gracias Draco.- respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa  
-Entremos.- dijo Harry intentando suavizar un poquito el ambiente ya que si las miradas mataran Andres hubiera matado a Draco solo con una.  
  
Entraron en el Gran Salón que estaba decorado de una manera muy parecida a cuando se hizo el baile en su cuarto año. Harry y Draco se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas en una mesa y se pusieron a conversar, Amy era muy simpática y se llevaba muy bien con Harry, cenaron tranquilamente hasta que Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar su discurso.  
-Alumnos primero que nada ¡Feliz Navidad!, espero que este baile sea de su agrado, como regalo especial se ha instalado u pequeño bar donde los alumnos de 6 en adelante podrán tomar algunas cosas pero muy suaves, también hemos habilitados los alrededores para que los que quieran salgan a pasear, la fiesta terminara a las 2:30 y se les ruega no quedarse por más tiempo.- dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.- Ahora a bailar.- diciendo esto en el centro de el salón apareció una plataforma con el grupo "Dijiur" los cuales empezaron a tocar canciones muy bailables. Amy saco a bailar a Harry el cual no se negó pero antes fue con Draco a buscar un trago, el cual estaba demasiado suave y por eso el mágicamente le subió el alcohol. Estuvieron bailando arto rato hasta que empezaron las canciones lentas, Amy inmediatamente puso las manos de Harry en su cintura y las suyas alrededor de su cuello. A medida de que la canción avanzaba Amy recorría con sus manos la espalda de Harry mientras que este hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo de ella, tocaron lentos hasta un poco antes de la doce de la noche. Cuando terminaron las canciones Harry y Draco fueron a buscar unos tragos para ellos y sus parejas.  
-Harry esa chica Amy te desea.- rió Draco, mientras esperaban a que les dieran los tragos.- Agarratela.- dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar como una orden.  
-Demás, pero.- dijo Harry  
-Harry, ella no esta aquí no tiene como verte.- dijo Draco.- además como sabes si la volverás a ver. Cuando fueron la doce en punto un dolor inexplicable se apodero del par de amigos, era un dolor que no se comparaba con el que habían sentido antes, sentían como su piel era marcada por el fuego. Salieron del gran Salón como dominados por otra fuerza, una fuerza más poderosa que ellos, caminaron hasta llegar a los límites del bosque prohibido y como si de repente esa fuerza los abandonara cayeron al suelo. Sin poder hablar se quedaron tirados en el suelo sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus espaldas de repente un circulo de fuego los rodeo y los aprisiono, Harry y Draco no sabían que hacer, así que intentaron pararse pero cuando lo lograron sintieron que una presión increíble los empujaba al suelo, esta vez al caer no tocaron el suelo, sino que cayeron por unos segundos y no supieron más de ellos mismo. 


	8. Algunas explicaciones y reacciones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capito 8: Algunas explicaciones y reacciones  
  
De repente como si nada Harry despertó, al principio no se atrevió a abrir los ojos ya que al empezar a recordar lo que le sucedió temió encontrarse con lo peor. Pero al final la curiosidad lo mato primero empezó a tantear disimuladamente alrededor de el, descubrió que se encontraba en una cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos y la luz hizo que los cerrara inmediatamente.  
-Miren uno ya se despertó.- dijo una voz muy tosca, debía ser un hombre.-  
  
-Si pero mire.- dijo otro apuntándolo.- Es un hombre.- agrego extrañado.-  
  
Harry no aguanto más y abrió los ojos, no debía encontrarse con Voldemort ya que estos no esperarían a que despertara y más encima el segundo hombre que hablo dijo "uno" lo cual debía significar que había más y lo más extraño lo habían llamado "un hombre".  
-No es posible que un hombre fuera el primero en despertar más encima no ha pasado más de media hora la mayoría demora como mínimo 5 horas, incluso ha pasado que se demoran un día.- dijo una voz de mujer que sonaba muy desconfiada y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había vuelto a abrir sus ojos. Le costo un poco pero se sentó en su cama y miro alrededor, al principio esto le dolió un poco pero una vez sentado el dolor simplemente desapareció, alrededor de el habían 10 camas más y en una de ellas se encontraba Draco, durmiendo al igual que el resto. Al mirar más detalladamente noto que había mujeres también y que se encontraba en una especie de enfermería. Nadie le dijo nada así que el se armo de valor y pregunto:  
-¿Disculpen? ¿Alguien me va explicar que me paso y porque estoy aquí?- dijo Harry intentando sonar cortes.  
-Si disculpa.- dijo una voz femenina, Harry examino mejor a la mujer y noto que ella al igual que Tiare era diferente más delicada más femenina y que al igual que Tiare tenia rasgos diferentes a los suyos, sus orejas eran hermosas pero terminaban en punta a diferencia de las suyas, caminaba con delicadeza casi flotando.- Hola mi nombre es Lúthien y soy una elfa.- dijo con delicadeza pero sonaba fría y fuerte.- Estas en una enfermería y has llegado aquí porque tu destino ha de cumplirse.- finalizo.  
-Disculpa no quiero sonar grosero o nada, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí y porque?- dijo Harry  
-Bueno veo que recibiste tu talismán y supongo que el libro, has de saber algo al respecto, todo los años llegan alrededor de 10 elfos de 16 años para ser entrenados por nosotros, siempre han sido elfos pero este año se nos ha informado que dos hombres han sido elegidos, nosotros tuvimos algunos problemas para que recibieran su libro y medallón ya que estos significan que has sido elegido. Nosotros hace siglos que no tenemos contacto con los humanos por eso ustedes no se enteraron de nada hasta hoy.- dijo un elfo alto de pelo largo y castaño con unos profundos ojos pardos, Harry suponía que debía ser el más importante de los ahí presentes dado que su voz sonaba autoritaria y digna de orgullo y fuerza. Se llamaba Melkor.  
-Bueno. he venido junto con mi amigo para ser entrenado, pero ¿para que? Y ¿elegido por que o quien?- pregunto Harry  
-Bueno por que o quien has sido elegido aun no lo puedes saber al igual que tus compañeros.- dijo otro hombre alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules, se llamaba Neo.- Has sido elegido para formar parte de un grupo el en el cual solo los mas fuertes y dignos elfos han entrado.- termino.  
-Ahora, hombre dime como es posible que te hayas despertado solo media hora después de que tu traslado e iniciación se llevaron acabo.- pregunto de nuevo Lúthien.  
-Ehh. primero que nada tengo nombre, me llamo Harry Potter y no me molesta en absoluto que me llamen por mi nombre.- dijo Harry bastante enojado por el termino "hombre " con el que lo llamaban era como si lo miraran en menos como si diera pena como si fuera una vergüenza y eso no el no tenia porque soportarlo.  
-Bien, tiene carácter eso es bueno.- dijo Melkor.- Hola Harry Potter yo soy Melkor el señor de estos cuarteles.- agrego.- Por favor ahora explícanos como es posible que te hayas despertado solo media hora después de que tu traslado e iniciación se llevaron acabo.- finalizo muy intrigado, pero con voz firme.  
-Bien recuerdo que con mi amigo estabamos en el baile de Navidad en el colegio cuando un increíble dolor se apodero de nosotros, no era la primera vez que nos pasaba esto pero si era la primera vez que era tan fuerte sentíamos como nuestra piel se quemaba como se marcaba por el fuego, después una fuerza se apodero de nosotros y nos llevo fuera del colegio a los terrenos de afuera cerca de un bosque ahí fue como que perdimos esa fuerza de repente un circulo de fuego nos rodeo y nos armamos de valor y nos paramos pero una presión nos volvió al suelo solo que esta vez no tocamos suelo, y después desperté aquí.- dijo Harry mirando directamente a Melkor que lo escuchaba atentamente.  
-Pero como te despertaste tan pronto ¿Qué sentiste?- pregunto Neo.  
-Simplemente me desperté- dijo Harry simplemente.  
-¿No estabas cansado? ¿No te dolió nada?- pregunto Melkor, Lúthien no decía nada solo lo miraba un punto fijo en una pared opuesta a Harry.  
-No simplemente me desperté, al principio me costo sentarme pero después de que lo logre no sentí nada- dijo Harry  
-Es increíble.- dijo Melkor asombrado y sin vergüenza de aceptarlo.  
-Bueno, realmente me gustaría que me pudieran explicar algunas cosas.- dijo Harry sin que su voz dejara que se notara la más mínima gota de debilidad.  
-Oh. no lo siento homb. Harry tendrás que esperar hasta que los demás despierte.- dijo Lúthien fríamente, Harry noto que el no le agradaba nada y al parecer al otro tampoco, solo Melkor mostraba algo de cordialidad.  
-Creo que como faltan mínimo 5 horas para que los demás despierten, veremos si podemos contestar alguna de tus preguntas.- dijo Melkor  
-Bueno. gracias.- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento es?  
- Haber, es muy diferente a lo que ustedes han aprendido en su colegio.- empezó Melkor refiriéndose a Draco y Harry.- Aquí enseñamos lucha, esgrima, duelo mágico y con armas, magia blanca, magia negra y poder astral.- dijo Melkor  
-¿Magia Negra? Y ¿Poder astral?- pregunto Harry sin entender  
-Como debes saber existen dos tipos de magia una es la..- empezó Neo con un tono burlón y de superioridad, pero Harry pronto lo interrumpió.  
-Eh. ¿Cómo te llamabas?- dijo Harry con mucha rabia y perdiendo el control un poco.  
-Neo.- respondió secamente  
-Ok Neo eso ya lo se, es solo que me pareció raro que enseñaran ambas magias en mi colegio y ha decir verdad en todo mi mundo mágico eso es característico de magos tenebrosos.- dijo Harry con simpleza.  
-Ha decir verdad aquí es característico de hechiceros tenebrosos pero creemos que es importante que uno sepa al menos lo básico al respecto.- dijo Melkor con una sonrisa, había algo en ese chico que lo intrigaba demasiado y no podía evitarlo, su mirada era penetrante y denotaba poder, un increíble poder.  
-Yo igual creo que es importante eso, ¿y hasta que nivel enseñan magia negra?- pregunto Harry muy intrigado.  
-Ha eso depende del alumno, la magia negra es muy difícil de dominar y muy pocos hombres y elfos pueden poseerla, por eso siempre ha sido un nivel muy bajo, pero cuando un alumno es capaz de continuar se le pregunta si así lo desea.- dijo Melkor  
-Ok y ¿poder astral?- dijo Harry  
-Bueno en esa asignatura se les enseñara a tener el control de sus emociones, poder penetrar en su mente y poder ver la de otros, como también se les enseña a proteger la suya. Todo los elegidos son capaces de alcanzar un nivel muy alto.- dijo Melkor anticipándose a cualquier pregunta del extraño chico.  
-Gracias.- sonrió Harry complacido por la respuesta. Pero otra cosa ¿Dónde estamos? Quiero decir se que he venido a ser entrenado, pero ¿esto esta muy lejos de Inglaterra.  
-¿Inglaterra?- pregunto Melkor.- Bueno ha decir verdad estas en una isla que esta aislada del tiempo y espacio que tu conoces, aquí el tiempo corre más rápido, es decir un dia es menos de medio dia en tu mundo si no me equivoco, ningún tipo de mapa o hechizo es capas de encontrar esta isla.- finalizó  
-¿Y mis cosas?- dijo Harry  
-No las necesitaras aquí te daremos todo, tu varita no la necesitaras para nada.- empezó Neo  
-¡Mi varita!- dijo Harry preocupado, había bajado al baile sin ella ya que no la necesitaba era verdad, pero también sabia que era muy importante que a esa varita no le pasara nada.- Señor Melkor, realmente necesito mi varita.- dijo Harry muy urgido.  
-No has dominado la magia sin varita.- dijo Lúthien burlonamente.  
-Claro que la he dominado, el problema es otro.- dijo Harry fríamente, de repente su voz cambio drásticamente.  
-¿Cual es?- dijo Neo  
-Ha decir verdad Neo, creo que debería hablarlo a solas con el señor Melkor.- dijo Harry sin cambiar el tono.  
-Bueno Harry vamos entonces a hablar afuera, sígueme.- dijo Melkor poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación. Harry miro a su amigo en la cama de al lado y a los demás, en una cama no muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba Tiare, durmiendo placidamente. La miro un segundo y salio con precisión de la habitación, sin mirar a tras.  
  
Caminaron por un largo pasillo, se notaba que era muy antiguo pero era muy elegante y se notaba que era muy hermoso a simple vista. Por las ventanas Harry podía ver un pequeño parque, y por otras veía el mar. Llegaron al parque que Harry había visto a través de una ventana. Melkor se sentó en un banquito y le hizo una señal a Harry para que este haga lo mismo.  
-Bueno, estamos solos, dime porque es tan importante tu varita.- dijo Melkor calmadamente y con una sonrisa, a Harry le recordaba mucho al director de su escuela, solo que este era más joven y muy diferente físicamente.  
-Mi varita es muy importante para el mundo mágico, es decir el mío.- dijo Harry.- Hace muchos años se alzo un mago tenebroso el más poderoso de todos nuestros tiempos. YO cuando tenia un año, logre que este perdiera parte de sus poderes pero hace menos de un año y medio este logro volver a recuperar sus poderes y ahora tiene más poder. Mi varita es la hermana de la suya por ende no se pueden atacar directamente. Por eso es tan importante.- dijo Harry calmadamente, pero sin contar toda la historia.  
-¿Cómo es posible que un niño de un año lograra hacer eso?- pregunto Melkor muy intrigado y sorprendido.  
-Eso es todo lo que le puedo contar por ahora, solo le pido que me permita ir por mi varita.- dijo Harry suplicante.  
-Como solamente ha pasado una hora y media desde que llegaste en tu mundo ha pasado muy poco tiempo, puedes ir, pero te daré una poción de invisibilidad, dado que aun no la dominas, tendrás alrededor de una hora en tu mundo, procura no distraerte y que nadie te sienta.- dijo Melkor repentinamente serio.  
-Muchas gracias señor.- dijo Harry más relajado.- ¿Cuánto tardara la poción en realizarse?- agrego  
-Unos minutos, en realidad lo que se tardan en traerla.- dijo Melkor con una sonrisa.-  
  
----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`---- ´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----  
En Hogwarts En la pista de baile que se había formado en el Gran Salón, todos los alumnos estaban disfrutando del baile de Navidad, Harry y Draco habían ido a buscar unos tragos para ellos y sus acompañantes. Amy y Rosa, estaban en las nubes por haber sido tan afortunadas como para ir con los chicos más lindos se 6 al baile. Los estaban esperando, la pista se estaba empezando a vaciar dado que el grupo que tocaba se había tomado un pequeño descanso. Hacia 10 minutos que sus parejas habían salido por los tragos y no regresaban, ambas chicas estaban entre enojadas y preocupadas, decidieron ir a buscarlos.  
-Hey, Andres.- dijo Amy acercándose a el y su pareja que estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de ellos.- Hola ¿Hermione? Nos preguntábamos si habías visto a ¿Draco y Harry?- agrego.  
-No.- empezó a decir Hermione, pero no pudo continuar ya que unos profundos gritos hicieron que todos en el Gran Salón callasen, los gritos eran tan profundos que se podían comparar por unos producidos por la maldición Cruciatus, por lo que todos se alarmaron muchos. Hermione reconoció de inmediato una de las voces que gritaba, era Harry, su mejor amigo, su hermano. El profesor Dumbledore pareció reconocer esta voz también porque su cara, se puso muy tensa y preocupada. Harry y Draco salían del Gran Salón impulsados por una fuerza que claramente no era de ellos ya que se notaba que el dolor no los dejaba moverse. Hermione salio inmediatamente detrás de ellos, sin importarle lo peligroso que esto podría ser, el director y el resto del colegio los siguió también, todos temían que mortifagos hayan entrado en el colegio, solo el director creía esto imposible. Hermione los siguió hasta el limité donde comenzaba el bosque prohibido.  
-¡HARRY!- gritaba a todo pulmón desesperada al verlo alegarse sin poder hacer nada, lanzaba hechizos para atraerlos a ella pero estaban rodeados por un escudo que hacia que todos los hechizos se devolvieran. Dumbledore no tardo en llegar al lado de ella, su cara mostraba una incredulidad y desesperación, que ella jamás pensó que vería en el director de su colegio. Dumbledore se acerco lentamente pero justo antes de alcanzarlos un círculo de fuego rodeo a ambos chicos y los aprisiono, Dumbledore no tenia idea de que se trataba esto y no sabia que hacer para que el fuego parase. Ninguno de los más fuerte hechizos del director logro desvanecer el creciente círculo de fuego. Hermione lloraba y gritaba a su amigo pero este parecía no escucharla ni ver que todos estaban ahí. De repente todos vieron como ambos, Harry y Draco, intentaban levantarse, se notaba que apenas estaban concientes, la esperanza volvió al director cuando ambos lograron ponerse de pie, todo paso muy rápido, al lograrse poner de pie, todos vieron como una enorme fuerza los volvía a empujar al fuego, sin que estos pudieran hacer nada. Pero Harry y Draco nunca tocaron suelo de nuevo si no que desaparecieron, la desesperación de muchos era increíbles, todos eran presas del miedo y la desesperación, el director no sabía que hacer, por primera vez se sentía perdido, no solo porque "el niño que vivió" haya desaparecido sino porque Harry había desaparecido, ese niño se había convertido en algo mucho más que la última esperanza del mundo mágico, se había convertido en una especie de hijo para el y su extraña desaparición lo estaba matando, pero tenia que ser fuerte por el resto del mundo mágico, todos confiaban en el, debía mostrar la fuerza en la que todos confiaban.  
-Todos los alumnos diríjanse a sus salas comunes, inmediatamente, prefectos lleven a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas y después reúnanse con la jefa o jefe de su casa.- dijo en un tono firme pero con un deje de pena. Todos inmediatamente obedecieron y se fueron devuelta al castillo, aun preocupados.- Señorita Granger, quédese por favor, necesito hablar con usted.- agrego mirando a la desolada Hermione, que lloraba con una increíble pena y dolor. Hermione solo asintió mientras se tiraba al piso sin fuerza alguna, Harry siempre había sido su pilar más importante, no importaba cuan mal estuvieran las cosas, siempre que el la miraba o le sonreía ella sentía que nada malo pudiera pasarle y ahora esa seguridad se había ido, había desaparecido. El profesor Dumbledore miro asombrado como por la cara de Hermione caían las lagrimas sin poder aguantarlas, la pobre se veía abatida, perdida en sus pensamientos y una enorme pena que no la dejaba respirar.  
-Hermione.- dijo Dumbledore una vez que no quedaba nadie en los terrenos.- se lo terrible que esto debe ser para usted, pero necesito que me cuente si Harry o Draco le han comentado o han hecho algo extraño durante el año. Se que Voldemort no esta detrás de esto ya que lo hubiese sentido y este no es una manera de la cual el actuaría.- agrego  
-Pproffsoor. ellos.no.me.dijeron.nada- dijo Hermione intentando calmarse.  
-Vallase a su casa, entonces, pero cualquier cosa que recuerde, por favor vaya a mi despacho, la contraseña es "pie de limón".-dijo el director cansadamente. ----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`---- ´*`----´*`----´*`----´*`----  
  
No habían pasado unos cinco minutos cuando Harry vio que Neo se acercaba con una botellita, se la entrego a Melkor y sin decir una palabra salio del parque donde estos se encontraban.  
-Bien Harry tienes que tomarte esto apenas llegues a tu colegio, durara una hora allí no lo olvides, cuando empieces a perder el efecto de la poción, sentaras que la sangre se te calienta un poco.- dijo Melkor dándole una pequeña botellita de cristal.  
-Disculpe, ¿Cómo iré hasta Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry un poco preocupados.  
-Es facial, toca tu talismán y imagina el lugar donde quieres llegar, de esa manera aparecerás allí, para volver solo tócalo, este automáticamente te traerá aquí. Ahora vete que en la isla, una hora tuya son 3 por lo que muchos ya habrán despertado.- dijo Melkor  
-Gracias.- dijo Harry tocando su talismán y cerrando los ojos para mentalizarse en la sala común de Gryffindor. Inmediatamente apareció en su antigua sala común, se extraño mucho al ver que todos estaban ahí, por lo visto se habían enterado de la desaparición de el y Draco, esto estaba fuera de sus planes ya que el esperaba que esto sucediera mañana como mínimo. Empezó a mirar a todo en la sala común, todos hablaban muy preocupados, sobre algo que Harry no tardo en comprender.  
-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- dijo Ginny Weasly con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No lo se pero debe haber sido algo grave, ¿vieron como estaba Dumbledore?- respondió una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
-Si parecía muy preocupado y triste.- dijo Parvati Patil, que estaba al lado de Ginny. Pronto todo el lugar se transformo en una gran conversación en la que salían grandes hipótesis todas muy fantásticas como: Quizás se lo absorbió la Tierra y esta atrapado sin poder salir o El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado debe echado el imperio (esa era la que más creían todos en el lugar).  
-No lo echaron la imperius a el y Malfoy, recuerdan que el año pasado nos contó que eso ya había pasado en cuarto curso y el logro dominarla, además con Moody fue el único que lo logro.- dijo Ron sentado en una esquina de la sala común, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Harry desapareció. Harry lo miro extrañado, ese Ron no era el que el se hubiera imaginado si el, Harry, hubiera desaparecido. Su voz era fría y sonaba como si esto le diera muy poca importancia, Harry sabía que se habían separado desde que el se juntaba con Draco, pero jamás pensó que Ron actuaría así.- Lo más probable que lo haya planeado todo con Malfoy para llamar la atención y que mañana aparecerán como si nada al igual que ese dia en el partido de Quidditch.- dijo con ira frustrada.  
-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!- grito Hermione desde el lado opuesto a el y con una voz llorosa pero con mucha rabia.- HARRY ES NUESTRO AMIGO, EL JAMÁS PENSARIA ESO DE TI.- dijo llorando descontroladamente, Harry sintio como el corazón se le apretaba lentamente, al ver a su amiga desecha por su culpa y a Ron como si esto diera lo mismo.- HARRY JAMÁS HARIA ESO, NO SABES LO QUE HABLAS, SOLO LO DICES PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADO CON EL POR SER AMIGO DE MALFOY, Y QUE YO IGUAL ME JUNTARA CON ELLOS, PERO SI AHORA ACTUAS ASÍ CREO QUE HARRY NO ACTU MAL AL SER AMIGO DE MALFOY, EL NO HARIA ESO A HARRY, ES MÁS LEAL QUE TU Y NO SE DEJA LLEVAR POR LOS CELOS.- dijo Hermione gritando todavía aunque no había necesidad ya que todos en la sala común, habían quedado en un silencio profundo e incomodo.  
-Tranquila.- dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola.- Ron no tiene idea de lo que dice.- agrego mirando a su hermano con una profunda mirada de desaprobación. Harry sin poder aguantar más ver eso se dirigió a su antigua habitación. Ahí estaba Hedwig que noto la presencia de su amo, pero al no verlo empezó a volar extrañada por la habitación.  
-Shh.- dijo Harry a su lechuza para que parara de ulular y nadie se diera cuenta, esta paro de inmediato y miro desde donde provenía la voz.- Bueno Hedwig yo me voy a ir por un tiempo, necesito que te quedes con Herm, ella te cuidara, yo volveré pronto.- agrego No le costo mucho encontrar su varita, ya que estaba en su mesita de noche, la cogió, iba a salir de la habitación cuando decidió que también se llevaría el álbum de fotos de sus padres, la capa de invisibilidad y su escoba, se llevaba estas cosas por el simple motivo de que tenían un profundo valor sentimental para el. Volvió a salir de su habitación después de haber puesto un hechizo de invisibilidad y de reducción en sus cosas, sin varita, guardo esta en una caja. Salio de la habitación con mucho cuidado ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido de la sala común, una vez que hubo bajado las escaleras se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente vacía, se extraño ya que solo había estado unos minutos es su pieza. Salio de la torre Gryffindor y sintio una profunda pena al tener que dejar todo esto. Fue al Gran Salón, por puro instinto ya que supuso que el director daría alguna explicación sobre lo sucedido, lamentablemente no se equivoco. La puerta del Gran Salón estaba abierta por lo que entro y se sentó en la mesa de su casa en el lugar más apartado que encontró.  
-Queridos alumnos, los he llamado para informarles sobre el evento que tuvo suceso hoy durante nuestro baile de Navidad.- empezó a decir el viejo director con una voz fuerte pero un aspecto triste que impresiono a Harry.- Como todos sabrán el señor Draco Malfoy y el señor Harry Potter, desaparecieron de una manera muy inusual durante la noche, se que todos creen que ha sido obra de Voldemort pero de algo que estoy seguro es que el no ha sido, sin embargo Harry era como todos ustedes sabrán muy importante para el, por ende esta desaparición es algo bueno para el, no me pregunten el porque ya que no les dire. Dado la nueva situación, se cancelaran todos los viajes a Hogsmeade y ninguno de ustedes podrá volver a su casa durante lo que queda de las vacaciones por su propia seguridad.- agrego Dumbledore poniéndose cada vez más triste mientras hablaba. Mientras el director hablaba Harry se sumió en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué tenia que volver a ese lugar? ¿Ahora que estoy aquí, porque volver? Aquí me necesitan más que allá, sin embargo se que no puedo ¿Qué hago? Mientras pensaba en eso sintio como su sangre se calentaba supo inmediatamente que tenia que volver a la extraña isla, en ese momento tomo su decisión, se iría, eso era lo correcto, su destino, pero una profunda tristeza lo invadía al ver como su mejor amiga lloraba silenciosamente, sentada no muy lejos de el, por mucho que quisiera no podía dejarse ver por ella, no lo dejaría irse. Lentamente y con mucha pena toco su talismán y desapareció de Hogwarts, para no volver en mucho tiempo.  
  
Apareció en la enfermería del extraño cuartel, se alegro mucho al ver que su mejor amigo, Draco, había despertado y se encontraba sentado mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Por fin te despiertas, amigo.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.- pensé que no despertarías nunca. ¿Cómo te sientes?- agrego  
-Hola, Harry, estoy bien, gracias, un poco cansado no más, ¿hace cuanto te despertaste?- pregunto su amigo mirándolo a el ahora.  
-Fui el primero, pero tuve que volver por mi varita, tú sabes.- dijo Harry el que obviamente le había contado todo a Draco.  
-Jajaja. siempre tan preocupado por el resto Potter, te gusta ser el héroe.- rió Draco, hablando como en los viejos tiempos.- ¿Dónde estamos? No nada han querido decir nada a los que ya despertamos  
-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Harry curioso  
-Con nosotros 15, pero somos los únicos humanos de aquí, es extraño, nadie me ha hablado desde que desperté, aunque en realidad solo han despertado 5 más.- dijo Draco.  
-Por lo que me dijeron, estamos en una isla en la cual el tiempo corre más rápido que en nuestro mundo, en esta isla solo ha habido elfos somos los primeros humanos en mucho tiempo. Vinimos aquí para ser entrenados en esgrima, lucha magia blanca y negra, poder astral y otras cosas, para que no tengo idea pero creo que tiene relación con lo o los que nos eligieron, lo cual tampoco se.- dijo Harry mirando alrededor como buscando algo. Draco le respondió pero este no escucho ya que sus ojos se posaron en lo que estaba buscando: Tiare. Se acerco a ella ya que parecía muy cansada, recien se estaba despertando y miraba todo un poco asustada, parecía que ella al igual que Harry solo sabía algunas cosas, muy poco más que Harry.  
-Hola.- le dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama.  
-Hola, ¿hace cuanto que te despertaste?- pregunto Tiare sonrojándose por la sonrisa y la mirada de Harry, bajando la mirada.  
-Fui el primero hace un ra.- empezó a decir Harry pero pronto la mayoría despertó y entraron los tres personajes de en denantes.  
-Bienvenidos a los cuarteles de Aman, en la isla Eldamar.- dijo Melkor con una sonrisa al ver a todos despiertos.- Dentro de media hora todos deberán ir al auditórium central que queda en el primer piso a la derecha.- agrego, una vez que dijo esto salio de la habitación.  
-Me decías.- dijo Tiare para que Harry volviera a hablar. Pero este no pudo ya que una chica de unos profundos ojos miel y el pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, se les acerco y miro a Harry directamente a los ojos como examinándolo, este mantuvo el contacto provocando que esta se sonrojara y bajara la vista.  
-Hola.- dijo Harry dedicándole una gran sonrisa para molestia de Tiare.- Soy Harry Potter, ¿tu como te llamas?- finalizo sin dejar de mirarla.  
-Elendil.- dijo armándose de todo su valor y mirándolo nuevamente.- ¿Tu fuiste el primero en despertar, cierto?- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Eh. si ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Harry intrigado  
-Porque no estabas cuando todos despertamos y te ves muy bien. es decir con fuerzas.- dijo poniéndose roja, pero para rematar Harry le sonrió.  
-Gracias.- dijo Harry  
-(Tiare tosió, imagínenselo no se como escribirlo)- tosió intentando recuperar la atención de Harry Tiare. 


	9. No es un nuevo chap, pero si urgente!

Esto no es un chap nuevo!!!! Hola, primero k nada kiero disculparme por no haber actualizado nada en meses... me avergüenzo de mi misma.... ¬¬ Pero eske kn el colegio y todo no he tenido tiempo.... Ahora me hago un tiempito para pedirles a todos un grandísimo favor: el estreno de harry potter y el prisionero de azkaban es mundialmente el 4 de junio, cierto? Bueno la cosa esk ayer me entere de que en mi pais, chile, lo van a atrasar para el 15 de JULIO!!!!!! Esto es más de un mes dado k aki seria el 10 de junio. Dos chikas de mi pais han abierto una petición online para que todos firmen, no tienen porque ser chilenos, solo hay que poner su mail, su nombre y pais, espero que nos ayuden y firmen no les kitara mucho tiempo, si fuera en tu país esto yo te apoyaría altiro!!! Este atraso también esta para Venezuela.... Aki les dejo el actualizar pronto....

http:www.petitiononline.com/noatraso/petition.html


	10. El comienzo del algo nuevo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
Capitulo nueve: El comienzo de algo nuevo  
  
Durante la reunión que tuvieron, durante su primer dia, les explicaron que tendrían clases de lunes a sábados, también les explicaron que al final del curso se llevaría a cabo un examen donde pondrían a prueba todos los conocimientos aprendidos durante el año. A diferencia de su antiguo colegio, en este si se podía llamar colegio, los "alumnos" o como se llamaban ahí aprendices solo eran ellos y por ende no se separaban en casa si no es mujeres y hombres, las clases comenzarían al dia siguiente y le habían dado la tarde para conocerse mejor. En eso estaba Harry, ya que para su sorpresa habían solo 16 contándolo a el, y solo el y Draco eran humanos por asi decirlo. Draco por primera vez se sentía muy incomodo ya que sentía como todos lo miraban asombrados por que era un humano.  
-Dicen que todo se devuelve en esta vida, Draco.- dijo Harry mirando la cara que tenia su amigo.  
-Ha que te refieres Harry.- dijo Draco saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-Ha que por fin sientes lo que siente un mago cuando tu despectivamente los mirabas en menos o les decías sangre sucia.- dijo Harry con simpleza mirando a su amigo.  
-Yo no me siento menos aquí.- respondió Draco ofendido.  
-Si lo haces, Draco.- le dijo su amigo.- Lo sientes porque por primera vez tu sangre no es la superior, de echo ellos.- dijo señalando al resto.- son de sangre más pura que tu.- finalizo Harry.  
-Bueno en ese entonces tú igual eres menos.- dijo Draco dolido.  
-No.- dijo Harry  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Draco enojándose un poco.  
-Porque yo nunca me he sentido de mejor linaje que nadie.- respondió Harry mientras se iba ya que Tiare le hacia señas para que se acercara a ella que estaba hablando con un grupo de 5 hombres y 3 mujeres más.  
-¡Harry! Te quiero presentar a unas personas que acabo de conocer.- dijo Tiare sonrojándose ya que sin querer había tomado la mano de Harry para que este se apresuraba.- Ehh... lo...lo...sien...to.- agrego mientras lo soltaba.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry sin inmutarse.- Hola.- agrego cuando hubieron llegado al círculo donde se encontraba Tiare antes.  
-Bueno ya conoces a Elendil.- dijo con desgano.- Te presento a Thomas, Mitras, Teneo, Job y Matías. Ellas son Laura, Sophia y Kiara. Thomas y Mitras eran ambos de pelo castaño y estatura mediana pero de cuerpos muy delgados. En cambio Job, Teneo y Matías eran moreno, rubio y trigueño respectivamente, los tres altos y de contextura fuerte. Laura era rubia de ojos castaños y de baja estatura, Sophia tenía el pelo y los ojos de un negro intenso y profundo era alta, Kiara era pelirroja de ojos azules y alta también.  
-Hola, soy Harry Potter.- dijo Harry presentándose a el mismo.- Y el es mi amigo Draco Malfoy.- agrego una vez que Draco estuvo con ellos.  
-Hola.- dijo Draco mirándolos a todos cuidadosamente. Así, pasaron toda la tarde conversando, la mayor parte del tiempo solo Tiare y los dos amigos ya que con los demás Harry y Draco se sentían incómodos, no soportaban ver la cara de incredulidad con la que los miraban, como si fuera un sueño o una pesadilla para algunos que dos "humanos" sean entrenados junto a ellos. A las 10 Neo guió a lo hombres a su habitación, al llegar todos quedaron maravillados con lo grande y hermoso del lugar. Harry durmió placidamente, con un sentimiento de satisfacción que no comprendía, pero le agradaba, se sentía poderoso, a pesar de que muchos lo mirasen de manera despectiva, sentía que el Harry Potter era mejor que todos los elfos y humanos de la tierra. Y con este sentimiento se durmió profundamente. A la mañana siguiente fue el último en despertar junto con Draco, miraron a su alrededor y descubrieron que no había nadie más en la habitación y que los demás ni se habían molestado en despertarlos. Esto les molesto un poco, pero decidieron no decirles nada, de hecho no les hablarían a menos que fuese de urgencia internacional. Llegaron a un pequeño salón, donde por el ruido supusieron que tendría que ser el comedor, efectivamente al abrir las grandes puertas de maderas todo el salón se sumió en un profundo e incomodo silencio, a el cual los dos amigos ignoraron y se dirigieron a la parte más alejada que encontraron del resto.  
  
El primer dia de clases fue uno de los días más pesados que Harry y Draco jamás tuvieron en su vida, tuvieron lucha, esgrima y magia blanca. A pesar de tener menos de la mitad de asignaturas que en su anterior colegio, aquí las clases duraban el doble y eran de un nivel mucho más avanzado. La primera clase fue la de lucha, que para desgracia de Harry al cual no le simpatizaba mucho el profesor el cual era Neo. Durante esta clase les enseñaron lo básico sobre las luchas...  
  
-¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨-CLASE DE LUCHA-¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨-  
-¨- -Bienvenidos a su primera clase de lucha.- dijo Neo mira de una manera que intimido a todos menos a Harry, el cual lo miraba con una mirada que si estuviera en otro lugar se la abría dedicado con gusto a un profesor de pociones.- Aquí aprenderán la delicada y especifica arte de la lucha, no será como lo que están acostumbrados a ver, no será fácil en ningún momento. La clase estaba en absoluto silencio, ansiosos por que el profesor dejara el discurso y les empezara a enseñar. Harry lo miraba todo con una indestructible mascara, Draco estaba igual que el pero sin poder evitar que se notara su ansiedad. La clase comenzó cinco minutos después, se juntaron en parejas para trabajar y Draco y Harry fueron juntos, nadie les había dirigido la mirada en todo el día, ni siquiera Tiare, lo cual puso muy triste a Harry pero por sobre todo lo decepciono, no pensó que Tiare se dejara llevar por la opinión del resto de los elfos. Mientras practicaban golpes básicos pero no por eso menos precisos Draco noto la tristeza de su amigo, era el único que podía ver mas allá de esa dura mascara, le dijo: Harry, no dejes que te afecte, yo también me he dado cuenta de cómo nos miran pero eso lo único que provoca en mi son las ganas de mostrarles que soy mejor que ellos y que merezco entrenarme.- dijo con una seriedad que Harry nunca había visto en su amigo, le sonrió agradeciéndole que lo apoyara en esto. Gracias amigo de verdad, ya mejor practiquemos para...- pero Harry no alcanzó terminar porque Neo se había acercados a ellos y con un rostro muy enojado. ¿Se creen mejores que el resto de sus compañeros como para no prestar atención en clases?.- dijo con sarcasmo como si fuese obvio que la respuesta era negativa.- Pues déjenme decirles que NO, yo no tolerare estas faltas de respeto de dos hombres.- dijo con desprecio y escupiendo las últimas palabras.- Están castigados, no los quiero ver en mi clase por tres semanas, creo que así se les pasara ese aire de superioridad. -¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨-FIN DE LUCHA-¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--  
¨-  
  
Y el día siguió así, los profesores no se mostraban preocupados o interesado de lo que pudiera decir el resto ante el claro desprecio que mostraban frente a dos de sus alumnos. Harry y Draco no entendían el porque de este odio, pero claramente no tenían a quien expresarle sus dudas, Tiare apenas los había mirado y eso era decir mucho, Harry se preguntaba que le habrían dicho sus compañeras pare que esta cambiara su actitud tan rápidamente y por sobre todo de una manera tan drástica. Al final del día Harry solo tenia una cosa en claro no se dejaría humillar por un montón de elfos engreídos, el jugaría con ellos, el más triste de los dos era Draco para el, el cambio era más grande porque paso de humillar a ser humillado, era algo muy fuerte para el, no dejaba de cuestionarse el porque estar ahí cuando en Hogwarts tenia una mejor vida.  
- Harry, porque no nos vamos de aquí volvamos a Inglaterra, a nuestro hogar.- dijo Draco una vez que se encontraron solos en su habitación, después de la cena todos se quedaron ahí para conversar, ellos aprovecharon el momento para hablar a solas, sin que ningún profesor a aprovechara esto para castigarlos.- Es decir aquí no le agradamos a nadie, ni siquiera nos miran, no le veo el sentido.  
-¿Para que?- respondió Harry un poco molesto.- Draco yo no les voy a dar  
el gusto de pensar que soy más débil que ellos ¡eso ni hablar! Algo de  
orgullo me queda amigo, además necesito este entrenamiento si quiero  
derrotar a Voldemort y vivir para contarlo, no ni hablar si quieres  
volver no te lo impido solo saluda a Herm de mi parte.-termino Harry con  
seguridad.  
-No no me iré si ti, tengo que admitir que tienes razón.- dijo Draco con  
la cabeza baja.  
-No te deprimas mi amigo, algo haremos para llevar esto mejor.- dijo  
Harry Continuaron haciendo un trabajo sobre los más importantes guerreros elfitos de todos los tiempos y cuales eran sus estrategias, como castigo de Mirias, el profesor de esgrima que igual los había castigado. También tuvieron que hacer un trabajo sobre magia blanca, pero no por castigo sino como deber que había dado el profesora, Natsh, la cual había sido la única que no los había castigado simplemente los había ignorado olímpicamente. Esta es la clase que mejor se le daba a Harry pero dado que la profesora no les tomo atención no noto lo fácil que era para los dos amigos. El trabajo consistía en escribir un ensayo, no muy extenso, sobre la vida de un mago blanco famoso y otro sobre los hechizos básicos, pero de nivel superior, para combatir las artes oscuras.  
  
La primera semana fue así, muy monótona para Harry y Draco que no hablaban con nadie y tenían que andar siempre con precaución ya que a pesar de ser solo alrededor de 30 las personas que vivían en el cuartel de Aman, no faltaba el bromista que le gustaba "jugar" con los hombres. En clases aprendían muchas cosas que le servirían contra Voldemort pero por desgracia era poco lo que podían practicarlas porque los profesores al considerarlos inferiores no los dejaban practicar o preguntarles sus dudas ya que lo encontraban una perdida de tiempo ya que era obvio que no aprenderían nada. La clase que más le gustaba a Harry era la de magia negra, encontraba fascinante todo lo que te podía dar esta si sabías utilizarla. Pero lo mejor de aquella clase no era el profesor el cual no mostraba ningún tipo de alegría al ver un alumno tan avanzado en la materia, sino que lo que más le gustaba era que muy pocos seguían en esta clase después de la primera semana, algunos porque lo consideraban una deshonra y otros porque simplemente no se les daba al final de la semana solo siguieron Harry, Draco, Tiare y otros con los cuales los hombres jamás habían hablado ninguno de los dos amigos, la actitud de Tiare no había cambiado mucho, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Harry con pena, pero este no le dirigía la mirada estaba muy enojado con ella y su actitud hacia ellos dos. Para Harry y Draco les era muy difícil acostumbrarse a todo esto, por un lado era maravilloso pero por el otro desolador, no podían entender como las criaturas que los hombres conocían como sabias, llenas de paz, y por sobre todo que respetaban a todo criatura pudieran ser en realidad nada más que unos prejuiciosos y cerrados de mente.  
  
La primera semana en realidad fue aburrida, monótona, pero el domingo cuando Harry y Draco se encontraban paseando por los corredores del hermoso cuartes, encontraron una puerta del color de la pared por lo que pasaba desapercibida cuando uno no se iba fijando detenidamente en el paisaje, como lo hacían ellos ahora. Al empujar la puerta para que se abriera esta sonó como si no hubiera sido abierta en años, no les importo al mirar notaron que esta daba un largo y estrecho corredor, estaba oscuro y lleno de telarañas, realmente se notaba lo descuidado que estaba, Harry podría apostar que nadie lo había usado en mínimo 50 años. Muy ansioso, ya que la falta de "aventuras" los estaba matando, entraron sin pensarlo dos veces a el tétrico pasillo, mientras caminaban miraban a su alrededor a pesar de los oscuro que estaba, podían ver con claridad unos cuadros en la paredes, los cuadros eran casi todos de paisajes muy hermosos, pero de vez en cuando se podían notar hermosos cuadros de dragones que a medid que llegaban al final del pasillo se iban volviendo, más majestuosos y grandes, a pesar de ser solo pinturas uno no podía evitar sentir respeto antes esos penetrantes ojos, que parecían estar examinándote. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo vieron otra puerta, antes de abrirla sintieron como un enorme poder los embriagaba, era increíble y a la vez aterrador, esta magia, parecía estar buscando algo, ellos no sabían ni tenían idea de que pudiera ser. Cuando este poder pareció encontrar lo que buscaba desapareció, provocando un gran vació en los dos amigos. La puerta se abrió sola cuando Draco iba a tocarla.  
  
Al entrar les pareció haber cambiado de lugar ya que era una sala muy distinta al corredor por el cual llegaron, parecía recién limpiada, estaba reluciente, prácticamente se podría decir que brillaba a puro oro. Era una sala redonda solo había una mesa también redonda la cual esta rodeada de 6 sillas, todas estas magistrales, echa como para los reyes más importantes de todos los tiempos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a sentarse ahí, así que miraron más a su alrededor en busca de algo interesante, tenían le presentimiento de que este cuarto podría aclararles alguna de sus dudas, y no se equivocaban. Frente a la mesa en una pared opuesta a un gran ventanal había un cuadro, acercaron a el vieron que era de seis dragones, todos majestuoso e imponentes, a bajo de este había una pequeña explicación acerca del cuadro. Decía así:  
  
"Los magistrales eran seis dragones en total, esto eran únicos en su especia ya que solo existía uno de cada raza. La leyenda dice que estos eran los encargados de mantener la paz en el mundo, pero que con el tiempo y las ambiciones de los hombres y elfos, que convivían en paz, pero que se fueron separando por sus diferentes interes, lo que ocaciono una ruptura este estas dos especies. Los dragones como castigo por semejantes batalla, decidieron castigar a ambos y no ayudarlos más, pero si dejaron un grupo de 16 elfos y hombre que los reemplazarían, hasta el día en que lleguen aquellos capaces de llamar a los dragones y dominarlos, denuevo."  
  
Wow.- fue lo único que pudo decir Draco, Harry estaba ensimismado pensando. Así que esa es la razón por la cual nos odian, por una batalla de hace millones de años.- dijo Harry después de cinco minutos de silencio.- No puedo creer que aún halla resentimientos. ¿No ha pasado arto tiempo?- agrego. Es increíble. ¿Qué tan grave abra sido la batalla como para generar tanto odio y a través de tanto tiempo?- agrego Draco igual de ensimismado que su amigo.- Pero por el lado positivo, ahora sabemos que son seis los dragones, que lastima que no salgan sus nombres. Jajajjajaaja, no te conformes tan fácilmente mi amigo.- agrego con una sonrisa al ver como Draco intentaba sacar lo mejor de esta extraña situación.- Es realmente raro, ¿esto quiere decir que los dragones nos elijaron?- agrego aún más asombrado Nose, pero mejor vamonos creo que esto es peligroso, puede que sepamos cosas que aún no corresponde.- dijo Draco al imaginar lo que harían los profesores si los pillaban ahí. Así los dos amigos se fueron de la hermosa sala, con más preguntas de con las que entraron. Al volver a su pieza todos dormían placidamente y nadie noto la ausencia de ellos, lo cual los alegro. Draco se durmió con la sensación de que algo grande estaba por suceder en los cuarteles. En cambio un moreno de ojos verdes se dormía pensando en un castillo grande y imponente, y en como estaría la gente ahí. ¿Lo echarían de menos? ¿Alguien habrá sufrido su desaparición? ¿Volvería algún día?  
  
EN HOGWARTS Habían pasado cinco días desde la desaparición de Harry Potter, y Hogwarts no era el mismo se podía ver a Hermione en la biblioteca en cada momento libre que tenia, buscando información acerca de desapariciones y como volver a la gente desaparecida, también se podía ver a Dumbledore triste y angustiado sin esa significante sonrisa de que todo estaba bien que todo el mundo necesitaba. Muchos habían creído la teoría de Ron al principio pero después de notar que no aparecían un profundo pánico se apoderaba de ellos al pensar que Voldemort estaba detrás de too esto. A pesar de que todo el colegio estaba en una especie de duelo, los más afectados eran las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya que habían perdido, ambas, a sus respectivos jefes ya que aunque no lo quisiesen aceptar Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran los pilares de sus casas y sin ellos estas no eran las mismas.  
  
Pero lo peor de todo era que a pesar de los esfuerzos del director el rumor de que Harry Potter había desaparecido del mundo mágico corrió más rápido de lo previsto y para el día siguiente a su desaparición toda Inglaterra sabía de esto. Por lo cual no tardaron en empezar los ataques mortifagos por toda Gran Bretaña, esto más de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, todo empezó tan rápido que nadie tuvo oportunidad de prepararse, la guerra ya había comenzado, y por desgracia el bando de Voldemort estaba más fuerte que nunca y el bando de Dumbledore se encontraba en total desorden, no solo se habían quedado sin su salvación si no que el ministerio era un caos a penas los ataques habían comenzado Fudge abdico y se dio a la fuga. Eran la una de la mañana y solo había una persona en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Esta estaba rodeada de libros sobre antiguan civilizaciones constelaciones, ya que era lo único que podía recordar haber escuchado a Harry y Draco hablar, además del nombre Tiare, lo cual solo apoyaba la única hipótesis que se había podido formular, que Harry y Draco estaban con ella y las antiguas civilizaciones, pero esto solo la llenaba de dudas y preguntas como: ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están? Y la que mas le preocupaba ¿Volverán algún día? Hermione no le había contado nada a nadie, uno porque nunca estaba con nadie a pesar de los intentos de Ron por acercarse y dos por respeto y lealtad a su amigo al cual le había prometido no revelar nada acerca de lo que estaba haciendo con Draco, pero esta intriga la estaba matando, jamás se había sentido tan sola y confundida en toda su vida, se había dado cuenta lo fundamental que era Harry para su vida, se había dado cuenta lo ciega que había sido, lo estupida que había sido al confundir tanto tiempo lo que quería a Harry con amistad.  
  
Mientras Hermione vaga en los recuerdos que tenía con ese hermoso muchacho de ojos esmeralda. Dumbledore se encontraba en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix en una importante reunión con los más destacados miembros de esta: Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall y Nymphadora Tonks. Estos se encontraban como hace los últimos cinco días: discutiendo que hacer para volver a ver a Harry y como calmar a la comunidad mágica. No tenían idea de que hacer, Remus estaba realmente desolado había perdido lo único que le quedaba de sus dos mejores amigos, ahora estaba solo, era el último de los merodeadores. Snape estaba confundido la desaparición de Potter lo había afectado más de lo que el creía posible. Minerva tenia en la cara una inconfundible mirada de terror por lo estaba por ocurrir, mientras que Dumbledore se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de su mente, buscando la forma de llegar a la solución de todo esto. Nadie decía nada, no era necesario todos llegaban ala misma conclusión: ¿Dónde esta Potter? Por fin alguien se animo a romper el profundo silencio que se había apoderado de los ahí presentes:  
- Albus que haremos con el caos que hay en el ministerio.- dijo Tonks para desviar las mentes de Harry.  
-Debemos aprovechar esta situación.- agrego Snape.- Ahora que la comunidad mágica esta así podríamos poner a alguien de la orden para que dirija el ministerio antes de las elecciones, así podríamos librarlo de todos los mortifagos que hay en el.- termino de hablar Dumbledore parecía haber salido del lugar de su mente en el que se encontraba.  
-Y eso es lo que haremos Severus.- dijo el director después de un rato de pensar lo que había dicho Snape.- Pero la pregunta es ¿Quién?...  
EN HOGWARTS  
  
La segunda semana había empezado y las cosas no parecían haber mejorado en lo absoluto para Harry y Draco, durante el desayuno Melkor, el cual Harry no había visto durante toda la semana pasada dijo: Queridos estudiantes hoy se les dará el día libre ya que los profesores y yo tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.- dijo con una calma y tranquilidad digna de un elfo.- El porque no se los podemos decir, solo les digo que aprovechen el día para estudiar y repasar, lo que han aprendido. Todos se miraron con senda sonrisas por tener el día libre y empezaron a hablar acerca de que podían hacer, para disfrutar el día al máximo. Harry y Draco tenían una idea de lo que querían hacer. Primero se sacarían esas ropas que usaban como uniformes y se pondrían unas ropas que había arreglado mediante magia para que les quedara más cómoda, después irían a pasear por los alrededores porque aun no los conocían. A Harry le hubiese gustado ir con Tiare, pero esta, no lo aceptaría. Terminaron los mas rápido que pudieron de desayunar y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones una vez estuvieron listos, aún no sabían como recorrer los inmensos terrenos de la isla. Harry se puso unos pantalones anchos y una musculosa negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación y resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, Draco por el otro lado que no tenía su cuerpo tan desarrollado como su amigo opto por unos pantalones anchos igual pero con una polera mangas largas color gris que hacía juego con sus ojos. Salieron de la habitación cuando venían entrando el resto de sus compañeros, los cuales quedaron impresionados al ver los cuerpos de los "débiles humanos" pero sus orgullos les impidieron decir algo. Harry y Draco caminaban con elegancia e impotencia por los corredores del Aman, ignoraban las miradas de todos ahí, solo existían ellos. Al llegar a la parte trasera de los cuarteles vieron algo que los impresiono porque nadie se los había mencionada, un establo, pero no cualquier establo, este era inmenso y con todo tipo de monturas y una gran cantidad de caballos, era obvio que les hacían clases y a ellos los habían omitido con elegancia. Esto enfureció a Harry pero controlo su temperamento, no les gustaría imaginar los que le harían si descubrían que ellos ya habían descubierto el establo. Caminaron por el viendo los caballos, buscando dos que ellos pudieran usar. Algunos eran obvios que eran usados por sus compañeros, así que los pasaban de largo, otros tenían las iniciales de los profesores en la puerta, así llegaron al final del pasillos vieron dos caballos, ambos hermosos parecían muy salvajes y que nadie los había montado nunca. Uno llamo particularmente la atención de Harry un espectacular semental negro, emanaba fuerza y poder, por el otro lado Draco se inclino por el otro el cual era de un blanco radiante, eran hermosísimos. Harry decidido a que ese seria su caballo abrió la puerta que lo separaba de el y entro, el caballo pareció alterarse un poco pero a medida que Harry se acercaba se iba poniendo más furioso, esto Harry no lo intimido ni porsiacaso, sus ojos tenían un brillo de decisión. Cuando estuvo a un metro del caballo, decidió hacer como con los hipogrifos y hacer una reverencia mirándolo directamente a los ojos, al hacer esto e caballo lo miro extrañado, notaba el poder del muchacho, un poder al que no podía resistirse, así que después de un rato de mirarlo se decidió y el hizo también una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza. Harry muy contento se acerco al caballo y le acaricio su cabeza. Muy contento dijo: Hey Draco, has lo mismo con el tuyo así podremos salir con ellos a pasear.- dijo Harry a su amigo. No lo se Harry, si nos descubren, que haremos ahí, además que yo sepa tu no sabes montar.- dijo dubitativo Draco. No creo que sea muy difícil, además mira es la única manera que tengo para aprender imagina que en esa prueba que hay que dar haya una parte de equitación que haré allí.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa sabiendo que con eso Draco se convencería altiro. Ya, bueno, pero dejemos una ilusión por si a caso.- dijo Draco acercándose a su semental, hizo lo mismo que su amigo y pronto estaba acariciando al caballo. Harry tenemos un problema.- dijo Draco después de un rato. ¿Cuál?- dijo Harry No tienen monturas y las que hay son muy pequeñas como para ponérselas a estos caballos.- dijo Draco algo deprimido por tener que ahora recorrer la isla a pie. Pero agrandémoslas entonces, no es difícil.- dijo Harry No, no podemos hacer eso, no pueden faltar por si vienen el resto a cabalgar, la única manera que se me ocurre es que... bueno en realidad es muy difícil yo nunca lo he hecho pero... no... no podremos tu ni siquiera sabes cabalgar con... en realidad.- Draco divagaba solo, lo cual era desesperante para Harry. ¡Dime! Y yo te diré si es complicado.- corto Harry a Draco. Bueno, pero no te sulfures si no es para tanto. La cosa es que lo podríamos hacer sin montura, así como están... pero es complicado.- dijo Draco No es una buena idean, seria como andar en escoba. ¡Si hagámoslo así!- dijo Harry contento. Y así fue como sacaron a los caballos de los establos, por la parte trasera, después pusieron las ilusiones y empezaron a practicar. Lo más complicado fue subirse al caballo, porque no tenían de donde afirmarse. Después de media hora lo lograron, tendrían que practicar eso, a Harry le era realmente fácil cabalgar, pensaba que estaba montando una escoba y todo era mucho más fácil. Draco se notaba que sabía lo que hacia. Así empezaron su paseo, primero era a un trote suave y lento pero a medida que Harry le cogia practica era más rápido. Llegaron a una especie de barranco en forma de punta, era muy hermoso abajo se podía ver como el mar chocaba contra las rocas produciendo una relajante sonido. Los dos amigos se sentaron en el blando suelo y simplemente escucharon vagando en sus mentes después de lo que pareció una hora escucharon ruidos que no eran del mar, eran de mujeres, se asustaron pero después se apresuraron en esconderse detrás de los árboles y poner un hechizo de invisibilidad en sus caballos y en ellos. Las voces eran en Sophia, Kiara, Elendil y Tiare. Chicas descansemos aquí, es precioso.- dijo Kiara, es que era un día hermoso el solo brillaba más que nunca y el viento era suave y refrescante. Si, sentémonos y conversemos.- dijo Elendil mientras se sentaba muy elegantemente en el suelo. Pero El, nos hemos venido hablando todo el reto.- dijo Kiara sentándose junto a su amiga. Si, pero no de los temas que realmente importan.- respondió ella como si fuese los más obvio del mundo. ¿Cuál?- pregunto Tiare sentándose al mismo tiempo que Sophia. ¡Hombres! Ósea imagínense vivimos junto con seis de los mejores elfos de aquí y no hablamos de ellos.- dijo El como si fuese los más obvio del mundo. Todas rieron nerviosas ante el tema. Jajá, recuerda que son ocho, recuerda a los humanos.- dijo Kiara con una sonrisa picara. Tienes razón, se me habían olvidado, ese Garry tiene el mejor trasero que haya visto.- dijo Sophia mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Y sus ojos, son preciosos, ese Garry es todo un bombón.- agrego Kiara Es Harry.- dijeron Elendil y Tiare al mismo tiempo. Ahhh, si Harry....- dijeron las demás mientras unas sonrisas picaras se dibujaban en sus caras. ¿Y que opinan de su amigo? ¿Emmm Lalo?- dijo Kiara.- No esta nada de mal. Jajá, no Draco, no Lalo, si y tampoco esta mal, pero Harry....- dijo Elendil provocando que Tiare le mande una mirada asesina, que solo Harry noto, los dos amigos se encontraban rojos pero con unas grandes sonrisas en la cara. A mi me encantaría agarrarme a Harry.- dijo Elendil con total honestidad.- Si no fuera porque nadie les habla sería más fácil. Ósea quieres pololear con el.- dijo Sophia sin entender. No agarrármelo, nada serio.- dijo ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. No puedes hacer eso, provienes de una de las familias elficas más respetadas.- dijo Sophia como si acabase de escuchar lo peor de su vida. Pero nadie tiene que saber.- continuo Elendil como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo Sophia. Y así continuaron hablando de los chicos del cuartel por un rato más, solo que Harry y Draco se aburrieron después de un rato y se fueron. Pasearon todo el día, alrededor de las 6 volvieron porque sino se darían cuanta de su ausencia y no quería que los descubrieran. Ya eran las diez de la noche y todos en la habitación de los hombres dormían menos dos, Harry y Draco se encontraban conversando acerca de cualquier cosa. La mente de Harry vagaba en lo que había visto y escuchado en la tarde, la conversación de las chicas. Draco, que piensas.- le pregunto Harry a su amigo después de un profundo silencio. En lo aburridos que son los elfos. No son ni las once y ya están durmiendo.- respondió Draco.- Y en que deberíamos aprovechar esta situación. ¿Cuál?- pregunto Harry La de las chicas.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola y picara a la ves.- Es decir no estaría mal que recordáramos viejos tiempos. Tienes razón, a estos cuarteles les falta emoción.- dijo Harry parándose y saliendo de la habitación con una cara decidida pero una gran sonrisa. Harry ya era un adolescente, por ende ya tenia necesidades que satisfacer y sabía la elfa perfecta para hacer, el solo quería jugar un rato, hacer amigos. Se aplico un hechizo de invisibilidad y fue a la habitación de las mujeres. Al llegar ahí, no se sorprendió al verlas a todas dormidas, su habitación estaba realmente ordenada y decorada muy femeninamente. Recorrió las camas y encontró la que estaba buscando, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba durmiendo, Elendil estaba leyendo un libro sobre magia blanca. Estaba sentada en medio de la cama con un camisón blanco. Harry aplico unos hechizos insonorisantes alrededor de su cama, haciendo magia sin varita y sin pronunciar el hechizo. Con mucho cuidado de que Elendil no se diera cuenta se sentó detrás de ella muy cerca de ella, para ser exactos. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta, Harry estaba como hipnotizado, quería tocarla besarla, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lentamente empezó a soplar muy delicadamente el cuello de Elendil, esta sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Harry al notar esto se quito el hechizo de invisibilidad y empezó a darle cortos besos en el cuello, esta lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero necesitaba ver quien era. Se dio vuelta lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a Harry antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para decirle algo este se la tapo con un dedo y le susurro: "no pienses". Este empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente y ella solo disfrutaba del momento. Harry poco a poco empezó a subir y llego a uno de los lugares más anhelados su boca. Empezaron a besarse tiernamente pero poco a poco el beso se tornaba más apasionado. Harry pidió permiso para entrar y esta no se lo negó, sus lenguas se unieron y se recorrieron. Harry poco a poco empezó a bajar sus manos y empezó a tocar el cuerpo de Elendil, la cual ni siquiera intento impedírselo. Estuvieron besándose toda la noche sin ir más allá, no lo necesitaban, no por ahora.  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! Xorry haberme demorado tanto en actualizar la verdad es que las musas me abandonaron por un largo periodo... pero han vuelto, bueno el capitulo a mi no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, me gustaría poner más acción pero es necesario para la historia. El nuevo Harry a mi me encanta, más atrevido, más seguro de si mismo. Bueno no los voy a latear mucho rato con esto, solo pido mis disculpas por el atraso y digo que se que este chap es malo, pero vendrán ¡¡¡MEJORES!!! xD En el próximo chap: una pelea, más descubrimientos del pasado de Harry y un gran descubrimiento en los cuarteles.  
  
R/R, no sean malos, ténganme piedad!!!!!! 


	11. ¡¿Que les pasa!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.**

**Capitulo diez: ¡¿Qué les pasa?!**

Grandes árbolesera lo único que se podía ver, era de noche pero en el cielo no había ni estrellas ni luna ya que unas tormentosas nubes lo cubrían todo. Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar unos crujidos de alguien al pisar las hojas caídas al caminar, el sonido se iba intensificando a medida que las personas se acercaban aun claro, el único en el bosque. Después de unos minutos alrededor de una extraña piedra en el centro de el claro se encontraban seis personas alrededor de esta, todas vestidas de negro como si quisieran camuflarse con la oscuridad que les proporcionaba esa tormentosa noche. Al encontrarse las seis personajes rodeando la extraña piedra, sin forma ni nada muy sencilla, una enorme luz multicolor apareció, la luz cegaba a todos cambiando de color con una rapidez asombrante, era como si estuviese buscando algo, de repente las seis personas soltaron un desgarrador grito de dolor y la luz desapareció. Una de las figuras que ahora yacían en el piso dijo con un hilo de voz:

Se ha completado.- Y diciendo esto desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

En ese momento Harry Potter se despertaba por un inmenso dolor, sentía como si mil y un agujas le atravesaran la piel no pudo evitar soltare un desgarrador grito de dolor que despertó a todos en la habitación de los hombres.

Hey! Humano cállate.- le dijo Mitras de muy mal humor, al parecer lo despertaron de un buen sueño.

Déjalo.- dijo Teneo lo cual sorprendió a todos, los cuales no se esperaban eso.- El muy idiota no te va a entender, lo mejor será que duerma a fuera como el perro que es.- término de decir con un tono muy burlón y de superioridad.

DEJENLO EN PAZ.- dijo Draco como si le costara todo su poder de autocontrol decir esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la de su amigo que estaba al lado al llegar se sentó a su lado, Harry parecía no escuchar las incontables preguntas de su amigo por saber como estaba, parecía absorto en otro mundo al que nadie podía llegar.

Draco al notar que su amigo no iba a responder a sus preguntas, por lo menos no ahora solo puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo, estuvieron así en silencio hasta que el último de los elfos se durmió, fue ahí cuando Draco volvió a intentar preguntarle a su amigo.

¿Qué te ha pasado Harry?- la preocupación de Draco notable en su tono de voz, pareció despertar de su trance a Harry, pero el terror en los ojos de Draco era increíble, el solo hecho de pensar que Voldemort pudiera haber entrado en lamente de Harry como lo había hecho durante su quinto curso, lo aterraba ellos sabían aquí no los podría alcanzar, por ahora.- ¿Fue acaso Tom?- agrego preguntando una de sus mas temidas preguntas.

No...se.- dijo el morocho con un notable cansancio en la voz se escuchaba agitado, como si hubiese corrido mucho tiempo.- Nose Draco.- agrego antes de caer en un profundo y revitalizante sueño.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer encuentro de Harry con Elendil y esto no había cambiado en lo absoluto, se juntaban casi todas las noches. Harry solo sabía una cosa no importaba que no sintiera amor hacia ella, cuando estaba así con ella lograba por momentos olvidarse de todo lo que lo atormentaba: ¿Cómo estarían todos sus amigos? ¿Dumbledore sabía donde se encontraba y Voldemort? ¿Cómo lo habría tomado el profesor Lupin?, estas eran algunas de las preguntas que lo acompañaban adonde sea que el vaya, haciéndolo sentir culpable por abandonarlos, pero Draco le recordaba que no había sido decisión de ellos que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

Era lunes y su primera clase del día era poder astral y era esta era una de las peores clases para Harry y Draco ya que la profesora que la impartía era nada mas ni nada menos que Lúthien, y esta no demostraba ni el menor grado de simpatía hacia los "humanos" , aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para humillarlos, a Harry le recordaba mucho al profesor Snape.

Buenos días aprendices.- dijo la profesora entrando a la sala de clases. Todos respondieron salvo Harry, Draco apenas saludo fue mas como un murmullo, esto noto el descaro del "humano al no saludarlo.- Discúlpame "humano" pero creo no haber escuchado responder al cordial saludo de parte mía o es que acaso tu gente no sabe lo que un saludo significa.- agrego con burla mirando a Harry.

Si... si mi gente y yo sabes lo que un saludo significa, pero gracias por preguntar.- respondió con el sarcasmo notable en su voz.- Pero dado que mis días no tiene nada de bueno, no veo el motivo de mentirle seria una hipocresía de mi parte, ya que pensaba que en estos cuarteles se enseñaba entre todas las cosas honestidad, que esto era algo importante y fundamental en todo ser vivo, por lo menos lo es entre "mi gente", pero veo que fue mi error, no se preocupe la otra vez intentare pasar por alto mi enseñanza acerca de lo que es la honestidad y mentiré.- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a la profesora a los ojos y con una inevitable sonrisa que expresaba entre triunfo y sarcasmo, la primera con mayor intensidad debido a que la profesora había adquirido un reluciente color rojo producto de la ira que estaba a flor de piel.

Bueno hoy empezaremos la clase hablando acerca de uno de los poderes mas misteriosos y fascinantes que existen, esto solo algunos lo poseen, hoy veremos de que ese trata y como descubrir si lo posees.- empezó Lúthien hablando muy rápido y con dificultad lo cual le era muy difícil ya que su ira iba en aumento al notar que la sonrisa de Harry no había disminuido en intensidad al notar que esta lo intento ignorar.- Los Elementos.- agrego, un gran murmullo recorrió la clase al saber de que se trataba incluso los humanos se emocionaron ya que este era un tema que se supone que los magos no dominaban, pero por algo ellos estaba ahí.- Como ustedes deben saber son cuatro los elemento: fuego, aire, tierra y agua, existen personas que poseen en gran parte de su magia alguno de estos elementos como también hay quienes no los poseen en absoluto.- Al decir esto miro notoriamente a los "humanos" con una sonrisa de superioridad que no duro mucho al ver la mira de buen Slytherin's que le devolvían los dos muchachos.- Estos poderes son parte de tu magia fluyen con ella tienen los mismos canales, la gracia y lo difíciles esta en saber encontrarlos. Las personas que dominan uno de estos elementos se denominan Elementales, ele elemento se puede manejar con mayor dificultad o facilidad dependiendo de el grado de tu magia y a que nivel esta desarrollada esta.

Y así continuo explicando lo que resto de la hora, lanzando continuas miradas a Harry y Draco cuando no evitaba mencionar que hace siglos que no se detectaba algún humano con control sobre estos poderes. Al salir de la sala los estudiantes se separaron algunos iban a su clase de magia negra a la cual solo asistían: Harry, Draco, Elendil, Tiare, Thomas, Mitras y Kiara. El resto tenia la clase libre. Magia oscura, tenebrosa, o como le llamaran era una de las favoritas de Harry ya que encontraba una gran ventaja saber como pensaba su enemigo pero algo un mas favorecerte era el hecho de saber que armas tenia este y como las podía emplear por eso cuando les preguntaron si querían continuar con la asignatura el y Draco no lo dudaron por un segundo. Como era de esperar ignoraron olímpicamente a los humanos y se dividieron despidiéndose entre ellos, por primera vez Draco agradeció el rechazo de los elfos ya que durante toda la mañana no había podido hablar con su hermano acerca de lo sucedido anoche.

¿Y? Piensas contarme que demonios te ocurrió anoche.- dijo Draco mientras caminaban al aula.

Nose, ya te lo dije anoche.- respondió Harry sin ser completamente honesto con su amigo el cual lo noto.

¡Por favor! Harry, ¿por quien demonios me tomas? Dime que no recuerdas nada a cerca del sueño de anoche.- le dijo el rubio al morocho comenzando a enojarse y subir el tono de voz.

Bueno te diré lo que recuerdo pero no grites que no tengo ningún interés en que ellos.- dijo apuntando a los elfos que iban a delante de ellos.- se entren.- agrego.- Estaba en un bosque un muy oscuro bosque lleno de árboles, conducía a un claro que tenia una extraña roca en el centro escuchaba como unas personas se acercaban, eran seis, creo, se pusieron alrededor de la roca rodeándola, después una intensa luz cegó a todos y empecé a sentir un terrible dolor en mi cuerpo como si miles de agujas cosieran dentro de mi atravesándome.- dijo harry muy rápido y con una mueca al recordar lo último.

Eso quiere decir que Tom esta planeando algo e hicieron una especie de ritual...- Draco no alcanzo a terminar ya que Harry lo interrumpió.

No, no me dolió la cicatriz fue mi cuerpo la cicatriz ni la sentí, voldemort no esta detrás de todo esto.- sonaba tan seguro de eso que Draco le creyó.

En clases de magia oscura el profesor, Rafael, explico las bases fundamentales de la Oclumancia, que seria el nuevo tema antes de empezar con la Legerimancia (N/A: no me acuerdo si así se escribía). Estuvieron practicando bastante rato e intentaron vaciar sus mentes, el profesor dijo que para algunas personas esto resultaba tan desesperante que era imposible, la otra manera era llenando tu mente de pensamientos sin importancia que no te importaría que alguien viera esto además servia para despistar al "invasor" ya que se centraría en buscar ahí cuando lo que realmente busca esta en lo mas recóndito de la mente.

En esgrima seguían con movimientos básicos del uso de la espada, ha Harry le costaba un poco ya que su espada al igual que la de Draco se encontraban en estado lamentables y nadie se molestaba en conseguirles otras.

Tenían la tarde libre de clases, Harry decidió ir a dar una vuelta, pero Draco quería ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. Draco caminaba hacia la biblioteca tranquilo por primera vez en algún tiempo, cuando se encontró con toda la pandilla, es decir todos los hombres menos ellos. Quienes al ver a Draco, se lanzaron miradas cómplices y lo rodearon mientras malévolas sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros.

¿Qué paso? ¿Terminaste con tu novio? Pobre humano.- dijo Teneo escupiendo las palabras.

No digas tonterías, no ves que el humano tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender lo que decimos lo mas probable es que se agote antes de que disfrutemos el molestarlo.- agrego Mitras con una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad.

Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, se reían de una manera que distaba de ser amable como cuando bromean unos amigos era hiriente. Draco ya no lo soporto más, meses de escuchar insultos, burlas, todo tipo de cosas las cuales no se merecía ni el ni Harry.

¡¡¿Por qué NO CIERRAN SUS MALDITOS PICOS?!! ¡¡DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR TODAS!!- grito Draco apretando los dientes y cerrando sus manos en una clara expresión de furia. Las risas cesaron abruptamente y fueron cambiadas por miradas repletas de un intenso odio y excesiva furia.

Matías no se limito a insultarlo, le mando un fuertísimo golpe en la mandíbula a Draco que lo tiro al suelo, lo había pillado cien por ciento desprevenido. No le dieron tiempo de levantarse y lo empezaron a patear fuertemente en el estomago, en todas partes.

Harry se sintió un poco mal por haber dejado a su amigo solo, sabiendo que este se encontraba algo deprimido. Se decidió por ir a acompañar a su amigo a la biblioteca, a demás había demasiados como para sacar a su semental sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la biblioteca cuando escucho gritos de dolor y fuertes risas, risas frías como de venganza, disfrutando el dolor de esa persona. Rápidamente se dirigió allí, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona de la cual salían tan tristes gritos de dolor no era nada mas que su hermano, una de las pocas personas que a Harry le quedaban, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo, que daba paz a quien los mirara, se tornaron oscuros y llenos de ira, parecía otra persona.

Draco estaba llego de hematomas y rasguños a demás que le salía sangre de la boca, solo esta imagen era suficiente para matar al mismísimo voldemort a golpes.

¿Qué cresta creen que están haciendo?- de la manera mas fría que jamás se escucharía salir de su boca, intentado olvidarse de la ira por un momento, sin mucho éxito.

OH..., genial otro humano mas para jugar.- dijo Mitras después de unos segundos en el cual todos quedaron helados al escuchar la voz del humano. Mientras decía esto se acercaba al humano listo para golpearlo, Harry no se movió ni expreso alguna emoción en ningún momento. Cuando el elfo estaba a escasos pasos del joven mago, este grito:

¡¡¡EXPELLIERMUS!!!- grito Harry apuntando a el elfo con su mano izquierda y abriendo esta misma al terminar de decir el hechizo. El elfo voló metros lejos de todos, quedando inconciente.

¿Cómo te atreves humano desgraciados y asqueroso?.- mientras corría furioso hacia Harry listo para atacarlo junto con otros tres, los demás corrieron a ayudar a Mitras.

No permitiré que un inmundo humano le pegue a un amigo mió.- agrego Job rojo de la ira.

Lo mismo digo yo.- agrego Harry.- dolo que cambio lo de humano por elfo.- al terminar de decir esto, un fuerte golpe por parte de Teneo le llego a su estomago tirándolo al piso, Harry no mostró señal de dolor y grito, simplemente y muy despacio se levanto del piso, sus ojos estaban casi negros por la ira. Al encontrarse de pie le pego u fuerte golpe en la nariz a Teneo quebrándosela. Job se disponía a tacar peor Harry fue mas rápido y le dio una fuerte patada tirándolo y dejándolo inconciente.

Ahora no se creen mucho, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es posible que un asqueroso, desgraciado e inmundo humano haya dejando inconscientes a tres... wuau, tengo el privilegio de ser el primero en mucho tiempo.- dijo Harry riendo mientras corría a ver a su amigo.- Y ni se les ocurra acercarse de nuevo de esa manera a Draco o a mi, y si lo hacen sena mas hombres y háganlo de a uno, no se donde se ha visto que los elfos ataquen en grupo como si no se consideraran capaces de hacerlo por si solos.- dijo mientras con un movimiento de su mano ponía un hechizo levitador en Draco y se dirigía a los establos, específicamente al de Storm, ya que sabia no serian bienvenidos en su habitación esta noche. Llego lo más rápido posible al establo, al entrar dijo:

Tranquilo Storm soy yo y draco, por favor no hagas ruido.- como si lo hubiese entendido el semental se puso en una esquina se agacho y se durmió.

Draco seguía inconsciente, Harry no sabia que hacer podía curarle las heridas superficiales, pero tenia herida internas que creía que eran graves por la manera que sangraba su boca. Los hechizos curativos que sabia para el tipo de lesiones que tenia Draco no serian suficientes, necesitaban un medí mago, o algo por el estilo. La otra opción eran las pociones pero con estas aunque había mejorado notoriamente las podría hacer, los materiales eran complicados de conseguir, y no tenia lo mas fundamental un caldero, además de lo mucho que demoraban en su cocción, la última opción pero igual de improbable que las otras era la manera muggle, pero esta era mucho mas inservible que las otras era terrible, no sabia que hacer. Pronto una extremista idea le vino a la cabeza si quizás Draco no estuviera inconciente seria más fácil, y si estar inconciente era como estar mas dormido hesitaba dormirse y encontrar a Draco y ayudarlo desde su mente a volver en la conciencia, era algo loca su idea y poco probable pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Intentaba dormirse cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban, eran delicados casi no se sentían, se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, se levanto en posición de ataque, estaba listo para maldecir al primero que se le cruzase cuando lentamente apareció un delicado cuerpo, era una mujer, alta y de finos rasgos y una mirada que Harry reconoció altiro, su sorpresa era increíble al ver que ella, la que hacia como si no los conociese que pasaba de largo por el lado de el, la mayor decepción de Harry en los cuarteles. Tiare.

Con una voz tímida y con miedo palpable en la voz pregunto:

¿Harry, eres tu?- pregunto con esa suave voz que Harry tanto odiaba, la odiaba porque le hacía olvidar todo y lo hacia sentirse en las nubes perdido en sus ojos, como la primera vez que la vio, hace ya mucho tiempo. Tiare se sintió idiota al preguntar algo tan obvio.- Supe lo que le hicieron los chicos a tu amigo, pensé que quizás podría ayudarte en algo, al ser elfa la magia curativa es la que se me da con mayor facilidad.- agrego para no quedarse como idiota mirando a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos que era lo único que no quería ver, pero eran lo primero que traían a su memoria al cerrar los ojos.

¿Para que? ¿Por qué quieres ayudar? Te ah ido de las mil maravillas fingiendo que y.. que nosotros no existimos, para que tirar todo eso a la bolsa, por in indigno humano.- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Harry, por favor, es un ser vivo no permitiría que eso le pasare a ningún ser vivo si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto, nadie merece eso.- dijo muy segura la elfa.

Harry sin darse cuenta le abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar al establo son decir una palabra, Storm había salido hace poco a dar un vuelta, por suerte, no quería tener que inventar una idiota excusa de porque el caballo no hacia problemas al verlos ahí.

Tiare al ver el estado en el que estaba Draco, no pudo evitar poner una cara de horror y sentirse algo avergonzada por la actitud de los elfos, sus amigos, se suponía que los elfos eran personas buenas y humildes, no eran capaces de hacer tanto daño, mas que mal Harry y Draco nunca habían hecho nada para merecerlo, nada en lo absoluto. Después de un rato se acerco lentamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Draco y lo examino cuidadosamente, parte por parte, con mucha delicadeza y cuidado.

Esta grave, tiene varias heridas internas y sin mencionar la gran cantidad de hematomas, menos mal que no le han roto alguna costilla, porque eso si que esta fuera de mi alcance.- dijo Tiare con la mirada sería a Harry, que la miraba preocupado.- No te preocupes lo puedo ayudar me va a costar un poco de energía curarlo, pero podré.

Mientras decía esto puso sus manos en el centro del pecho de Draco y cerró los ojos en un signo de concentración. Poco a poco empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo del humano inconciente en el piso y Harry iba notando como sus heridas cicatrizaban y su piel se tornaba de un color más saludable, mas vivo no dejaba de verse blanquísima, pero de hecho nunca lo haría, Draco era una de las personas más pálidas que Harry conocía y eso que el conocía a Lord Voldemort. Cuando termino de pasar sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Draco, puso sus manos en los extremos de su cabeza y se volvió a concentrar murmurando cortas palabras, Harry no entendía que estaba haciendo, cuando termino saco sus manos de la cabeza y se tiro a un lado notablemente exhausta, Harry al ver a su amigo en el mismo estado dijo muy preocupado a la elfa que estaba a su lado.

No has podido hacer nada, ¿cierto?- dijo el morocho preocupado y con su voz temblando.- ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo lo salvare? Tenemos que volver...- hablaba solo moviéndose de un lado hacía el otro.

Estará bien, he curado todas sus heridas y he logrado sacarlo de su estado de inconciencia, pero no puedes evitar que este profundamente cansado, como yo.- agrego esto ultimo en un leve murmullo, Tiare.

Gracias.- dijo Harry, después de haber asimilado el hecho de que Draco saldría de esta sin problemas. Un profundo silencio se apodero del establo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, por donde empezar.

No fue nada, en serio.- dijo Tiare cansada del silencio, del cual en parte ella sabía que era enteramente su culpa, por que trato no pudo mirar a Harry a los ojos, habían tantas cosas y a la vez no se descifraba que era, sus ojos eran infinitamente unos posos misterioso que ella moría por conocer. Solo podía distinguir dos cosas con claridad, porque Harry quería que así fuera: poder, mucho poder y resentimiento.

No solo por haber salvado la vida de mi hermano, si no que por llamarme por mi nombre, por llamarme Harry, no humano, ni inmundicia o esas cosas.- agrego Harry mirando el piso que se había convertido inmensamente interesante.

Siempre ha sido así, Harry.- dijo Tiare mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que hablaban, esto la había sorprendido inmensamente no sabia cuanto daño le había echo.- Harry yo...-empezó Tiare

Deberías irte, no sería buena idea que te vieran conmigo en este lugar, dudo que haya excusa suficientemente buena, para justificar el estar con una asquerosidad como lo soy yo.- dijo Harry retomando su semblante frío y de que no le importaba el trato del resto hacía el, saliendo del embobamiento que le provocaba la elfa.

Y si yo no quiero irme.- atajo Tiare, con dignidad no quería dejar a Harry solo, pero bien sabía ella que el no la dejaría, dudaba que quisiera estar con ella, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Tomaste tu decisión hace ya tiempo, quizás es hora de que yo tome las mías.- dijo más para el que para ella, pero Tiare lo escucho y sintió como las palabras de el le provocaban el más grande de los daños, sin decir nada salió del establo con la mirada gacha y la pena notable en su rostro, no podía hacer nada Harry tenía razón.

Harry al quedarse solo, boto todas las mascaras que tenia en sus cara, esas que lo hacían ver fuerte y mayor, maduro y fuerte, dispuesto a todo. La preocupación, la pena y la angustia fueron un gran cambio en la mirada del morocho, el cual se tiro al suelo a ver como estaba su amigo, le reviso el pulso y sus heridas, todo estaba normal como si no hubiese pasado nada. Vigilo por el lo mas que pudo, conjuro unos sacos de dormir para poder dormir allí y no morirse en el intento. Tapo a su amigo, como si se tratase del hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, aquel que tanto ansiaba, era lo mas cercano a una familia que llegaría a tener, y lo cuidaría aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

Cayo profundamente dormido, en un muy común sueño, o presente o visión como quisieran llamarlo, taba tan acostumbrado que ni se molesto en saber donde estaba, solo buscaba. Una larga y estrecha mesa de madera y finas patas con pequeñas runas en estas, era ocupada por cinco personas, esto fue lo que realmente sorprendió a Harry.

No creo y dudo que podamos ocultar este secreto por mucho más tiempo, la desaparición de Harry es lo único de lo que se habla, a pesar de vigilar el corre que sale y entra, no sabemos que otros medios de comunicación puden tener los hijos de mortifagos.- dijo Albus Dumbledore con una voz demasiado triste, para el director del colegio mas prestigioso de Europa, se veía mucho más viejo que de costumbre y la preocupación era obvia.

No, es increíble pero ya no podemos seguir pensado que esos hijos de mortifago que hay en Slytherin cambiaran de lado, que se unieran en la lucha en contra del innombrable. Además es increíble haberlo podido ocultar por todo este tiempo, nos ha dado un pequeña ventaja, hemos podido preparar las defensas para cuando Harry vuelva, lo mas probable que cuando este vuelta el innombrable para sus actividades cesen por un tiempo.- agrego Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora y profesora de este mismo colegio.

Esta calma no durara mucho, créanme. Potter nos ha jodido demasiado al irse así tan repentinamente.- Severus Snape se cayo al ver la mirada que le dirigían los otros cuatro presentes en la reunión.- El señor tenebroso, no ha podido entrar a la mente de Potter, eso lo perturba, intuye que algo a pasado y duda mucho que sea porque Potter a dominado la Oclumancia, lo cual dudo, intuye que algo le ha pasado y cuando descubra que es tendrá la vía libre para hacer lo que quiera, primero demostrara que ha vuelto, eso es seguro.- finalizó Snape, tratando de sonar un poco menos feliz por la desaparición de Harry y aunque intente no demostrarlo algo lo afectaba, mas que mal no era la única salvación, para el mundo mágico.

Aun más cuando lo sepa, pude llegar a querer que Potter ha muerto, se sentiría con el poder absoluto y llegara al poder con mayor facilidad que hace casi diecisiete, ahora no habrá alguna profecía en el medio.- agrego Ojoloco Moody, ex-auror.

Debemos encontrar a este niñito Malfoy, su madre es mejor dicho era esposa de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mas cercanos a el innombrable, cuando se enteren de su desaparición, será aun peor si saben de la amistad de estos.- agrego McGonagall.- Querrán saber todos los detalles acerca del paradero de Harry, lo cual no es bueno nos conviene que piensen que esta muerto así cuando este vuelva se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vida y tendremos un poco de tiempo.- agrego

Ojala sea así.- dijo Dumbledore hablando por primera vez mientras el resto lo hacia.

Así será, más que mal es hijo de merodeador.- empezó a decir Lupin ultimo de los merodeadores, Snape gruño ante esto.- Además, Harry es astuto e inteligente ya hallara la manera de volver con nosotros, volverá eso ténganlo por seguro.

Todo sucede por un motivo, todos tenemos un destino el cual no podemos evadir, lamentablemente el de Harry es mas complejo que el de cualquier otro, la fe es lo último que se pierde y la mía se esfuma cada día con mayor facilidad, es que ya no se que hacer para encontrarlo, Fawks a buscado en todos lados, y ellos tenían un lazo estrecho, y no lo ha visto o sentido en ningún lado.- dijo Dumbledore con un lagrima corriendo por su anciana cara, no podía evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad ante su desaparición, si quizás el no hubiera escondido tantas cosas, Harry quizás le habría contado lo que pasaba cosa que hubiera echo con los ojos cerrados hace tres años.

¿Pero tu crees que esta... es decir... tu sabes?- tartamudeo McGonagall, muy nerviosa al ver así a su director

¿Muerto? No Harry esta vivo no se en que estado pero lo esta, me niego a creer lo contrario.- dijo Albus con mucha seguridad y algo de desesperación en creer sus palabras.

La escena cambio, ahora era una tétrica habitación negra con un pequeño fuego como única fuente de luz en todo el lugar, un gran sillón color sangre era ocupado por una única persona, era alto y muy delgado además de una blanquísima piel y u, nos ojos fríos y antinaturales ojos rojos con pupilas de serpiente (N/A: a que no adivinan quien es???), solo había una palabra con la que se podía describir a este ser: Maldad. Y es que Lord Voldemort no era el mago oscuro mas temido de todos los tiempos por nada.

¡Avery!- grito Voldemort con una voz siseante, pero fuerte e imponente.

Si mi señor, me ha llamado.- respondió el hombre entrando en la habitación y haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a su señor.

Te has demorado mucho, para venir a ver a tu señor. ¡CRUCIO!- grito Tom mientras un potente rayo salía de su varita y chocaba contra el asustado cuerpo de aquel mortifago que sabía que venía ahora. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar mientras Avery se retorcía en el piso con grandes convulsiones.- LEVANTATE.- ordeno retirando el hechizo, Avery aun tembloroso obedeció sabiendo que si no lo hacía solo se pondría peor.- ¿Qué has averiguado?

No esta en Hogwarts, mi Lord. Hace más de un mes que no esta ahí, nadie sabe donde esta ni con quien, la seguridad en el colegio a aumentado sobre todo lo relacionado con la desaparición de Potter, el viejo se a puesto muy estricto al respecto parece que incluso están revisando todo el correo que entra y sale del colegio para que los alumnos no divulguen la desaparición, por suerte mi hijo a logrado burlar la seguridad.- dijo Avery hinchándose de orgullo al mencionar como su hijo logro lo que se creía imposible.- Me acabo de comunicar con el.

Jajajaja.- su risa maléfica era capas de erizar la piel de hasta el más valiente de los guerreros.- Así que mi pequeño Harry no esta bajo el cuidado de el viejo loco, ni este lo tiene a el como arma, pero se han burlado de nosotros, querida.- Avery se asusto al notar que su amo empezó a hablar en ese lenguaje que pocos entendían, parsel, su "querida" acababa de entrar arrastrándose por el suelo, mas que mal era una serpiente, la serpiente del señor oscuro.- Creo que deberíamos hacerle saber que lo sabemos todo y al mismo tiempo demostrar que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto y que no teme a ningún brujo loco.- agrego con su característica sonrisa sádica.

Se escucharon unos débiles sonidos invendibles y sin sentido para muchos, pero era obvio que para el señor oscuro eso tenía mucho significado por la manera en que su sonrisa se contorsionaba de la emoción, su serpiente, Naginni, le estaba diciendo algo realmente agradable al parecer.

Lo mismo opino yo, querida, donde mas les dolerá, callejón Diagon.- dijo voldemort esta vez en lengua común, pero al parecer la serpiente entendió porque se empezó a enroscar orgullosa en el cuerpo e su amo.

-¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨-

N/A: weno hasta aquí el chap, no se si les guste o no, pero a mi me ha gustado mas que el anterior, lo escribí durante las vacaciones, pero no había tenido tiempo para pasarlo al PC, **bueno gracias a los que me postearon**, espero que sigan leyendo el fic!.. xD

El próximo chap... mmm creo que si el cole me lo permite podría haber un chap para la próxima semana, pero como he empezado otro fic, nose... pero vine pronto!!

¿Qué sucederá? Jajajaja ni io misma lose bien.... Los dejare con la duda... :p

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please díganme que quieren que pase sus opiniones, pero no sean muy malos!!!!


End file.
